Family Ties
by gromit41187
Summary: *Sequel to All in the Family* After watching an injured teenager head to the unknown, those she left behind prepare for her in a different sort of way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been a long time coming, but the sequel is finally up and running! The reason it took so long was I had issues deciding on a title...nothing seemed to work and I'm still not sure if it works. In the meantime, I should have no excuse for not updating promptly seeing as this fic is actually already complete. So if I start slacking, feel free to bombard me and bug the crap out of me!

A few notes, I decided to just keep it posted as a crossover even though Clara and the Doctor don't physically make any appearances, they are still mentioned a bit and it'll lead into the third installment (which yes, is started. I have a thing for trilogies, don't ask me why...). Secondly, the sequel starts off almost immediately after the Doctor leaves with the injured Ryse. Ryse will be talked about a lot, but you won't see her til the end :)

I think I covered the points I wanted to make...if I missed something or there's confusion, let me know! Thanks for following and please, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Barely," Meg replied feeling Ryse's neck for a pulse. "What the hell happened Winchester?"<em>

_"Later, we gotta get Ryse ok," Dean said._

_"She's barely hanging on, Dean," Meg snarled, letting the emotion that was filling her turn to anger. "Doc, can you do anything?"_

_The Doctor, hands shaking, pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at Ryse before reading the results the scan had gotten. He shook his head sadly, a tear escaping out of the corner, "There's nothing I can do. There's almost no life force left in her."_

_"Dammit Ryse," Dean cursed._

_"Where's Cas, maybe he can-" Meg started._

_"Cas ain't here!" Dean snapped._

_"What the hell!? Why does everything you touch get screwed up!?" Meg yelled back._

Meg shook her head at the memory and sighed as she watched Doug come trotting over to her as she exited the Bunker. She couldn't take much more of Dean and his fit. Half the place was trashed and there was no way she was going to be conned into cleaning it up. She knew he was upset, she was too, but raging about it inside the bunker wasn't going to get anything done. They wouldn't know for who knows how long if Ryse had survived, so there was no point in worrying about that at the moment. She'd worry about it when it came time to. The only thing they could do, she had tried to explain, was to go after his brother and rip the featherbrain out. She'd offer to do it herself, but he hadn't like that idea. Kevin, once he had woken up, had tried his best to calm his as well, but that had worked about as well as her suggestions.

Now she was bored. She knew better than to try and accomplish the task on her own and Cas was nowhere to be found. The last they heard, he was on his way back, but that was before the incident with Ryse and not-Sam. The Doctor's last words rang in her head and she couldn't help but get lost in thought as she sat there scratching Doug behind the ear. She didn't even hear the crunch of gravel approaching, but jumped when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you doing outside?" She glared at the figure in front of her for having startled her, but immediately ducked her head so he couldn't see the emotions that had started to overcome her. "Meg?"

"M'fine," she mumbled. She took a deep breath to steady herself before pushing herself up from her seat. He had already closed the distance between them and placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"What's happened?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing her own. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly against his, her hands slipping inside his coat and around his waist. She pressed herself up against him as he started returning her kiss, but pulled away a few moments later and gave her a serious look.

She shrugged, "Aren't I allowed to miss you?" He raised an eyebrow at her and pressed his lips together. Apparently he knew her better than that. She huffed, "They left."

"Who? Ryse?" She nodded, biting her lip. "That's good to hear. I would have thought they'd had wanted to say goodbye-"

"They didn't have much of a choice," she said cutting him off. Cas gave her a confused look. "Something happened and Ryse needed immediate healing and you weren't here. I don't know if they made it back to her time or not."

"What happened?"

"She saved Kevin."

"Meg, stop avoiding the question," Castiel snapped at her.

"Did you know there was an angel in Gigantor's head?" Meg asked looking up at him. Another confused look.

"Where's Dean?"

"Rearranging the bunker," Meg said. Cas turned to go inside, but Meg grabbed his arm and planted her heels. "Did you know?"

"No. I must speak with Dean."

"He stabbed Ryse with an angel blade," Meg said as Cas walked away from her and towards the bunker. She saw him pause a moment before continuing to walk inside. She rolled her eyes and with one last pat to Doug, hurried after him. She waited at the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing to look down as Cas approached Dean. She saw Dean shoot a glance up at her as he explained to Cas what had happened. She bit her tongue, not wanting to lay into Dean for letting an unknown angel into his brother's head. She knew once Sam found out what happened, he was going to pissed enough for the both of them. With that thought warm in her head, she headed down to hear what they were talking about.

"-need to talk to Sam without the angel hearing. Sam will be able to expel him once he knows what's going on," Castiel was explaining as she approached.

"Yea, that's what we were trying to do, but you see how well that worked out," Dean scoffed. "Plus there's the problem of finding Sam."

"The demons were able to dig into Samandriel's mind. Maybe we can do what they did to bypass the angel and talk to Sam direct."

"And what demon is going to willingly help you?" Meg asked. Dean gave her an uncomfortable look. "Don't look at me. I haven't a clue."

"Take Kevin and go get some supplies. Cas'll write the list," Dean said not looking at her.

"No seriously, who's going to help you? An angel and a Winchester? I'm sure they're lining up at the door." She watched them both exchange a look and rolled her eyes. Throwing her hands in the air, she took a step back, "Fine. I get it. Still the whole trust thing. Write your 'list'," she said using air quotes with her hands. "I can see when I'm not wanted around. I'll just go grab prophet boy and we'll get out of here and leave you two to some quality time."

Meg stomped out of the room and headed back to the room Kevin had claimed and banged on the door. She didn't wait for him to tell her to come in, but opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, causing him to make a stack of papers fall on the ground.

"Is there a reason for your intrusion?" he asked when he saw her standing there.

"Get your coat. I'm being told to take you shopping."

"Why?" he asked giving her a confused look.

"Oh, ya know, because they want to get rid of us," she shrugged. "I'm not the demon they need apparently."

"Demon? What do they need a demon for?"

"To get into Sam's head," she huffed. "Of course, they have to track down the moose first, but apparently we aren't wanted for that hunting trip either."

"Sounds like they're going to use Crowley," Kevin said standing up and grabbing his coat.

"What?" Meg snapped.

"If they're getting rid of us, that's probably who they're going to ask. Both of us have...history with him," Kevin replied grabbing his phone.

"Why the hell would they call Crowley?" Meg growled.

"They don't have to call him," Kevin said giving her an uncomfortable look. "Did they not tell you he's in a devil's trap in the bunker?"

Meg clenched her teeth and turned on her heel to stomp out of the room and back out to the main room. Castiel was waiting for her. She stopped a few feet from him and crossed her arms across her chest. "When were you going to tell me Crowley was here?"

"We thought it best not to," Castiel said.

"Oh really?" she scoffed. "And why would you think that?"

"Because we know you'd want to kill him," Cas replied as Kevin walked slowly into the room. "And you can't. He's the only one who knows how to reach Sam and the only one who stands a chance against Abbadon right now. The Winchesters need his help."

"You do realize everything he's done to me right?" Meg asked, venom dripping in her voice. "He tortured me for a year and then kills me while I'm trying to help you idiots! And you asses can't even tell me you have him prisoner under the same roof you've brought me back to!"

"You're upse-"

"Brillaint observation skills," Meg snapped. "All I ever ask for is a little damn respect and it seems I can't even get it from you. Thanks for nothing tree topper. Go whore about with your boyfriend, have you're little tryst. Don't come crying back to me when you all get screwed in the end."

Meg didn't stop to listen to his response. She walked up the stairs and out of the bunker and started heading down the road toward the direction of town, sticking her hands into her pockets. She wished the kid was around so she could ask her how her future-self managed to stick around for so long and not kill any of them.

"Meg, wait up!" She rolled her eyes and slowed her pace a bit so the prophet could catch up. "Listen, I'm not happy about it either."

"Yea? Well at least you knew," Meg grumbled as they kept walking. "What he'd do to you?"

"Besides the torture? He killed my mom," Kevin answered. Meg looked at him. "Or didn't. I don't know, he won't give me a straight answer."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do," he vowed. Meg had to give it to the kid, he was resilient enough. "Do we really have to walk all the way or can you get us there quicker?"

Meg shrugged, "Don't know. Haven't tried that trick yet."

They walked a little longer.

"Why don't you try?" Kevin asked when she didn't say anything else.

"Because if I figure out it works, I may not want to come back. I might just teleport myself to a beach somewhere and stay there and none of you would know where I was or if I was coming back. Heck you wouldn't be able to follow me either. Then you'd all be stuck dealing with a sulking feather-brain."

"Ok, ok," Kevin said. "Don't talk to the irritated demon, got it."

Meg smirked at him, "At least someone is learning." They walked in silence for a little while longer before Meg looked over at Kevin again, "Listen, if you want help...I'll help you look for your mom."

"Really?" Kevin asked giving her a surprised look.

She shrugged, "Got nothing better to do and if it's demons that got her, what better way to track her down than with another demon."

"What's in it for you?"

"Why does everyone expect me to do things only because I get something out of them in return?"

"Because that's your m.o.?" Kevin chuckled.

"Truth," Meg nodded.

"So why help?" Kevin asked again.

Meg shrugged, not sure of the answer herself.

* * *

><p>"Did they leave already?" Dean asked coming back into the room, pocketing the demon knife he had gone to fetch.<p>

"Yes. Neither were happy about it." Castiel took a breath, "I'm not sure we should tell Crowley that Meg is alive."

"Why? Because they'd want to go nuclear on each other?"

"Yes. Meg stated flat out she'd kill him if given the chance."

Dean nodded, "Then we won't tell him."

* * *

><p>Meg was just walking back into the main room the next day when Kevin's phone started going off. He picked it up and a second later he was handing it over to Meg. She raised an eyebrow.<p>

"It's Cas."

She grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear, "Yes Clarence?"

"We found Sam," he replied.

"Oh yea? How'd you manage that?"

"Crowley had an agent at the NSA that was able to track down the Impala. We found him in Somerset, Pennsylvania."

"And now where are you?"

"In a warehouse somewhere. Dean binded him and Crowley's trying to hack into Sam's brain at the moment. It's not proving easy." Meg listened harder and could in fact here Sam screaming in the background.

"How's Dean-o holding up?"

"It's hard to say. He's standing here if you wish to ask him yourself."

"No thanks," Meg said. "I'm sure he wants to talk to me about as much as I want to talk to him." She heard Dean mumble something similar in the background and rolled her eyes. "Don't even try to force us to be friends, Clarence. It ain't gonna work. There's too much bad history between us."

"Ok." She heard the unmistakable British voice yell something in the background. "I have to go."

"Watch your back Clarence. I know you guys semi-trust Crowley, but I don't." He disconnected the line. She sighed and handed the phone back to Kevin who was giving her an expectant look. "They found Sam. Crowley's trying to break into his head."

"I wish they could just kill that angel for what he did to Ryse," Kevin said.

"I know," Meg scoffed. "But they won't until he's out of Sam."

"Do you think they got Ryse back in time?" Kevin asked looking at her.

She shrugged, "Not a clue. Guess we'll find out whenever she decides to show up."

"The Doctor hinted that it was going to be sooner rather than later." Meg shifted uncomfortably before walking in the direction of the kitchen. "You know you can't run away from it."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I have to acknowledge it either," Meg retorted.

"You're going to have to acknowledge it at some point," Kevin said following her. "It would probably be more preferable to do so before the kid's popping out from your special place. You were both kinda mortal for a while there."

"I'd rather not talk about this right now," Meg grumbled, starting to get annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't," Meg snapped whirling around to face him. He stopped. "And the only reason you want to is because you have survivor's guilt right now and want to be sure she's ok."

"Don't you?" Kevin asked quietly. Meg stared at him. He ducked his head, "Fine. Whatever. No one ever sees fit to tell me anything anyway."

Meg knew she should say something, but for the life of her couldn't think of what would be right. She turned and walked towards the kitchen to scrounge up something.

* * *

><p>"Hey, calm down!" Dean yelled grabbing Castiel by the jacket.<p>

"You don't understand!" Castiel snarled. "It's his fault, all of it. The corruption of man, demons, Hell. God left because of him. The archangels, the apocalypse. If he hadn't been so weak, none of it would have happened. You ruined the universe, you damn son of a bitch."

Dean pulled him around to face him, "Cas! Cas! Hey!"

"Dean, he-"

"I get it. But you got to chill," Dean said watching him as Crowley continued to probe needles into Gadreel's head.

"What's taking so long?" Dean growled.

"Other than the fact that I'm trying to unravel a living, multidimensional knot of pure energy, not much," Crowley answered.

Gadreel gasped in a breath and opened his eyes. Dean looked forward hoping it was Sam's consciousness that was speaking. Unfortunately it was still Gadreel.

"It won't work. You will never find your brother. Go ahead. Poke and prod. I can sit in this chair for years and watch you fail over and over again. I've endured much worse than this, Dean. So...much...worse. And I have all the time in the world."

"Shut up!" Dean shouted. "All right. Plan B" Cas, you got to possess him."

Cas gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Do it now! Get in there, tell Sam what's going on, and help him kick that lying son of a bitch out!" Dean growled.

"It might work," Cas said giving him an unsure look, "But I can't possess a vessel without permission."

Crowley cleared his throat and raised his hand as a volunteer. Dean shook his head, "No. Not happening."

"Don't be daft," Crowley scoffed. "Demons can take what they want. I can burrow into that rat's nest of a head. I can wake Sam up. Just call me plan C."

"You can't-" Cas started.

Dean cut him off, "You got a better idea?" He turned back to Crowley, "What about the angel?"

"I'll work fast," he shrugged.

"And if he finds you?"

"I'll run. I'm not dying for you lot. Of course, if I do this, you're gonna have to..."

"Take off the leash. Yeah, I know," Dean huffed.

Crowley gave him a hard look, "And it stays off. I save Sam, I leave here a free man. Do we have a deal?"

Dean's jaw tensed, "Cas, burn off Sam's tattoo."

"Dean," Cas warned.

"Do it," Dean said. Cas watched him. "Do it."

Cas walked over to Gadreel and pulled down his shirt collar to reveal his warding tattoo. In a blaze of light, the tattoo disappeared. Dean turned to Crowley, "If you mess with Sam, if you try anything-"

"I keep my bargains," Crowley nodded. "Besides, I don't want to be inside your brother any longer than I have to. I'm not one for sloppy seconds."

"When you find him" Dean started, "say 'Poughkeepsie'. It's our go word. It means 'drop everything and run'."

"Fine. While I'm gone, hands off the suit," Crowley replied as he sat in the chair opposite Gadreel.

Gadreel glared at Crowley, "I will destroy you."

"Eat me," Crowley smirked seconds before a cloud of red demon smoke shot out of his mouth and rocketed into Gadreel's.

"An angel and demon walk into my brother...it sounds like the start of a bad joke," Dean grumbled as he started pacing.

Castiel smirked, "Listen, Dean, if this doens't work-"

"It'll work," Dean said cutting him off. He sighed, "I'm sorry. If I hadn't let that thing into my brother, Ryse would've went home safe & sound. Now we have to wait to find out if she made it or not."

Castiel nodded, "We won't be waiting as long as we think." Dean gave him a confused look. "Meg's pregnant."

"When did she tell you this?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"She didn't. I don't think she knows it yet. I felt Ryse's presence before we left. Meg won't admit it, but I've already noticed her being more emotional than what she normally is."

"Great. An over-emotional Meg, just what I want to deal with," Dean sighed as they watched the unconscious form of his brother. Castiel turned to look at him. Dean shrugged and held up his hands in surrender, "I will try to bite my tongue, but I make no promises."

"I know. She's said the same. There's too much bad history between the two of you."

"That's an understatement," Dean scoffed. They stood in silence for a few minutes when suddenly, a bright light filled the room before disappearing and leaving behind a red smoke which settled back into Crowley's meat suit. Dean hurried forward as his brother started regaining consciousness. Crowley looked at the three of them, a curious expression on his face.

"Who's Ryse?" he asked. The three of them ignored them as Cas walked over to help Dean get Sam up out of the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure Sam won't mind you invading his space?" Kevin asked as he stepped into Sam's room where Meg had taken up watching his television and going through his DVD collection.

"Do you really think I care right now?" Meg asked. "I need something to do while we sit around here and wait for the triumphant return. Besides, who says he's coming back?"

"Cas when he just called me," Kevin said holding up his cell phone. Meg shrugged. "He and Sam are on their way back to the bunker. Said they'll be back tomorrow sometime."

"He and Sam? Where's Dean?"

Kevin shrugged, "Apparently he went off on his own. He gave Sam some big speech about how he's poison and bad to be around-"

"So pretty typical woah-is-me crap?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow. "That boy needs to get over himself. Not everything bad that happens is his fault...well it is, but thinking that will only lead him to an early grave...which has also happened if I'm not mistaken."

"You are such a ball of sunshine," Kevin replied rolling his eyes. "I'm making a frozen burrito. Do you want one?"

Meg shook her head, "I'd rather have something a little fresher."

"Well we're all out of sacrificial goat," Kevin responded making her laugh. "I think Doug could probably get you some furry woodland creatures if you're in the mood for something along those lines."

"Actually I'm fine," Meg chuckled.

Kevin nodded and turned to look at what she was watching on the television. "You're watching 'Game of Thrones'?"

Meg shrugged, "Yea. I'm liking that Joffrey kid."

"You would like the most vile person on that show."

"His whole family is pretty sweet if you ask me."

"That whole family needs to be murdered in their sleep," Kevin mumbled. "I'm going to go check out my notes some more and see if there's anything else we can use. I'll be in my room."

Meg nodded as he turned to leave the room. She checked the clock to see it was after midnight. Sighing, she pulled her legs up and leaned her head back against the headboard and stared at the tv aimlessly.

* * *

><p>Cas followed Sam into the bunker the following day. Kevin was sitting at one of the tables looking over his notes again, while Meg was no where to be found.<p>

"Hey," Kevin said looking up when he saw them walk in. He looked at Sam, "You ok?"

Sam shrugged, "Good as I can be."

"There's still some minor healing he needs," Castiel added.

"Mentally your good?" Kevin asked.

"I guess," Sam replied. "Sorry about almost-"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't you. I hold no grudge," Kevin said holding up a hand. Sam nodded and started walking back to where his room was. "Meg's in your room."

"What? Why?" Sam said turning to look at him.

Kevin shrugged, "She's been hiding out in there since we got back from the store. I've only seen her when I go check on her."

"Is something wrong?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. I think she just wants to be by herself."

"But why my room?" Sam grumbled.

"Cuz you have a tv and an abundance of dvds to keep her busy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Cas who nodded and headed back to check on her. He opened the door to see her curled up asleep on Sam's bed with her back to him.

"Meg?"

"Hm."

"We're back," Cas said stepping into the room. She didn't answer. "Meg-"

"I heard you," she grumbled, still not moving. "You're interrupting my nap."

"Since when do you nap?"

"Since someone leaves me here bored out of my mind with nothing else to do," she said over her shoulder. "I could have helped ya know."

"There was little for you to do. You wouldn't have been needed," he said standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Besides, do you really want Crowley knowing you're back?"

"I can handle that piss brain," she scoffed.

"Can you handle a Knight of Hell as well? Because Abaddon ended up showing up." She fidgeted and looked away. "It was safer for you to stay here and keep an eye on Kevin."

"So I'm a glorified babysitter?" she asked rolling on her back to face him. "You do realize that my powers are non-existent here in the bunker because of all the wards correct? I'm useless."

"But you're safe."

"Safe, shmafe," she rolled her eyes. "I don't like being useless Cas. You know this."

"You being safe is more important than being useful."

"That's bullshit and you know it," she spat sitting up to stare at him. "I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor. I'm not a damsel in distress. I can handle myself. I've been through Hell, literally. I've gone through more crap than you've ever had to deal with-"

"Do not go comparing our pasts to each other," Cas cut her off, his eyes like ice. "What Ryse did was a once and done chance and she's not here anymore to pull you back out! Neither do we have a machine like the Doctor to come and fetch you. I'd think you'd want to stick around longer this time rather than throw everything we could have away. So excuse me for wanting you safe where no harm will come to you or our daughter."

Before Meg could respond, he turned and stormed out of the room. She cursed herself and threw herself back onto the bed, frustrated. Why she had picked a fight with him was beyond her reasoning right now. She understood where he was coming from, but she needed something to do. She didn't like being bored. Now she'd have to hunt him down and apologize. Huffing, she turned to get up off Sam's bed when the door opened and Sam came in.

"Sorry for taking over your room," she muttered as he walked over to hang up his coat.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "You two-"

"Yea, I picked a fight," she shrugged. "I didn't mean too, it just happened."

"Hormonal?" She glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry about Ryse."

"Why? It wasn't you. I've been in your head, remember? I know you wouldn't do something like that." Sam nodded. "Where's Dean-o at?"

Sam sighed, "No clue. He said he was going off on his own because apparently bad things happen to people around him. At the moment, I'm not worried."

"Pissed he let an angel into your head and then hid it from you?"

"You could say that."

"Ah Winchester drama. Makes me feel so much better about my life." Sam shot her a dirty look. She shrugged, "You realize why he did it right?"

"Yea but that doesn't make it any better." Meg nodded and went to walk past him to leave. "I believe he went outside for some air."

"Thanks Gigantor," Meg replied. She headed to the front of the bunker. Luckily she caught him as he was coming back in. Kevin must've went back to his room. They both stopped at opposite ends of the room from each other. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip as they watched each other. Finally she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry." He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise at her. "Oh don't even. You're lucky you got that much out of me."

He nodded, "I know. It's ok. I understand your point, but-"

She shook her head cutting him off, "Don't continue with that 'but' crap. I'd like to say I have a better excuse for picking a fight, but the truth is I was bored out of my mind. I don't need you explaining points of view to me. Just accept the apology. You're right."

"Ok. Apology accepted." She nodded at him and went to sit at one of the tables, pulling the book that was sitting there over so she could page through it. He walked close enough to look over her shoulder to see it was a book on demons. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smirking at him.

"I thought you'd be glad I was back," he replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, but I'm not going to fawn all over you." He nodded and continued to stand there. "Something else sugar bun?"

"Why are you reading a book on demons?"

"Just seeing what these Men of Letters gathered over the years," she shrugged paging over to the next page.

"Ah."

"Aren't you curious what they have gathered on you?" she asked.

"Somewhat," he answered. "Have you eaten?"

"Why?" she smirked. He didn't answer. "I know you don't need to eat anymore, so it's not like you're trying to take me out to dinner or anything. What do you really want Clarence?"

He looked down at her, his gaze telling her what apparently he didn't want to say. She rolled her eyes and reached up to grab his tie and pull him down so her lips crashed against his. He caught himself with one hand on the table and the other on the back of her chair so he wouldn't fall on top of her. Once he had his balance, he lifted his hand from the table to cup the nape of her neck so she couldn't pull away as he gently motioned for her to stand up so he could snake an arm around her waist and hold her to him.

"I'm still confused by what it is you want," she smirked out of breath. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>Castiel pulled the blanket snugger around the two of them before curling his arm around Meg's waist to rest his hand against her abdomen, sensing the life force underneath. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Meg asked opening an eye to look at him.

"I am simply just content to be here with you."

"You're sweetness is going to kill me one day," she chuckled turning in his grip to rest her chin on his chest and look up at him. "So is Bullwinkle really ok then?"

"Yes. A few more rounds of healing and he'll be as good as new," Castiel sighed. "His relationship with his brother though..."

"Yea, I know," she said. "They're two of the most stubborn people I've ever met."

"I will not disagree with you," he sighed heavily. He looked at her to see her watching him. "What?"

"So what happened? Who was it in Sam?"

"Crowley was able to break into Sam's mind. It...it was Gadreel." Meg felt him tense up underneath her. She watched him carefully as he explained the events that unfolded. She did her best not to snap at him when he finished.

"So you just left Crowley go?"

"It was the only way to escape without having to fight Abbadon. Sam and Dean were nowhere near ready for a fight with her." She huffed. "He doesn't know you're back if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried. I told you, I can take him. I'm more worried about you boys trusting him more than you should."

"I don't trust him at all."

"Good. Keep it like that. He's a smarmy dick."

"There's one thing I'm concerned about," he sighed sounding unsure whether he should mention it or not.

"What?"

"When he came out of Sam...he asked us who Ryse was."

"What do you mean? How does he have that name?" Meg asked sitting up to look down at him. He didn't answer. "Cas-"

"I don't know."

"Did you ask him?"

"No. There wasn't time and I didn't want to give him any inkling I knew who it was. It would only lead back to you and I don't particularly want him anywhere near you."

"As much as I appreciate that, why wouldn't you beat it out of him how he had our daughter's name?"

"As I said, there wasn't time. Abbadon showed up and we had to get Sam out. He gave us time to get away." Meg huffed at him before laying back down next to him. "You let that go quicker than I thought you would."

"I'm not looking to pick a fight all the time. Besides, I want to nap," she said curling into him and closing her eyes. She heard a low chuckle. "Now what?"

"Nothing." She opened an eye to look up at him. "I find it amusing you're not trying to pick a fight."

"Listen, just because I'm neutered in this stupid hole in the ground doesn't mean I couldn't take you out as well," she grumbled rolling back over to sleep. He smirked and curled up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist again. "Jeez Clarence, what part of sleep aren't you getting?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"Working on it."

"Why is it you need to sleep so much?" he asked making her growl. "I didn't know demons have regular sleep patterns like you've been exhibiting. Could it be because –"

"I don't really care why it is," Meg snapped. "If you don't shut up-"

"-you're pregnant?"

There was silence, neither of them moved for some time. Meg sat up slowly and walked over to the dresser where her clothes were now stashed, avoiding looking back at the bed. Castiel sat up and watched her as she got dressed in front of him, never turning to look at him.

"Meg?" She didn't answer. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry. I'll be quiet and let you sleep if that's what you want."

She grabbed her jacket off the chair, "I'm checking on Doug."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked into the main room to find Cas staring forlornly at what appeared to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He watched Cas pick it up and take a bite, making a strange face as he chewed.

"Wrong jelly?" Sam chuckled.

"It tastes like molecules."

"What? What are you talking about?"

He said making another face as he took another bite. "When I was human I had to eat constantly. It was kind of annoying."

"A lot of human things are pretty annoying," Sam agreed.

"I enjoyed the taste of food, particularly peanut butter with grape jelly. Not jam. Jam I found disturbing."

Sam chuckled, "So what, you can't taste PB&J?"

"No, I taste every molecule," he sighed.

"Not the sum of it's parts?"

"It's overwhelming, it's disgusting," he huffed before giving the sandwich a forlorn look, "I miss you, PB&J."

Sam chuckled again, "Where's Meg? I thought she'd be following you around."

Cas stood up and walked over to Sam to administer another round of healing. He sighed, "I don't know. Outside with Doug I believe. It appears I made her angry."

"Did you apologize?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but she was still...well I don't know what she was because she wouldn't talk to me besides to say she was checking on Doug," Cas explained. "I can only assume that's where she is since she never came back. The female mind is confusing."

"You don't have to tell me," Sam said holding in a chuckle. Cas placed two fingers on Sam's forehead. After a few moments, he made an inquiring face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

"That is not true," Cas replied, "I once deceived and betrayed both you and your brother."

"Ok," Sam nodded, "But that's not the point. What's wrong?"

"I noticed something."

"What?"

"Something angelic."

"Ok," Sam said looking confused, "What does that mean?"

"Maybe we should call Dean," Cas said giving him an uncomfortable look.

Sam moved away from him, "No, he wanted to go. He's gone. We'll handle this."

* * *

><p>Meg walked back into the bunker a little while later to see the two men looking at a book and talking excitedly. She paused at the doorway, her curiosity peaking when she heard what it was they were talking about.<p>

"-never had a guinea pig," Sam was saying as Cas looked something over. "We do."

"You have a guinea pig? Where?" Cas asked giving him a genuinely confused look that Meg had to stiffle her laughter at. Leave it him to take things literally.

"Me, Cas, I'm the guinea pig."

"You boys find a cure for cancer or something?" Meg asked from the archway.

"Tracking spell to hunt down Gadreel," Sam said a pleased look on his face. He looked at Cas, "I think I know where that needle is. Dean had it." She watched as Sam exited the room, leaving her there with Cas.

"Where were you?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Fell asleep on Doug. He wasn't pestering me every two seconds and willingly allowed me to use him as a pillow." Cas shifted a bit. "So how are we tracking down Gadreel?"

"By extracting the grace he left behind," Cas said holding out the book for her to look at.

"You're trusting me enough to give me this information?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Tsk, tsk, the Winchesters' will not approve," she smirked.

"Then the Winchesters will just have to deal with it because as far as I'm concerned, you're not going anywhere."

"There you go being all sweet on me again, Clarence. Especially since I was a bit of a prick."

"I took no offense. I was just concerned," he said. "Are we going to discuss-"

"I was tired," she said cutting him off, not wanting to broach the subject of why she actually left the room. "A tired demon is apparently not a happy demon."

"You and I both know that's not why you left," he said giving her a serious look. She avoided looking at him. Cas sighed, "You do realize you're fighting the inevitable, correct? It's happening whether you want it to or not."

Before Meg could respond, Sam walked back into the room, a rectangular case in his hand. He held it up to show Cas, "Found it."

Cas looked at Meg, "We're not done discussing this."

Meg rolled her eyes in response and grabbed the forgotten sandwich off the table and took a bite before leaving the room to go see what Kevin was up to. Sam watched her curiously before looking back at Cas, "What's going on?"

"Meg appears to be avoiding a certain subject," Cas huffed as took the box from Sam and headed back to the exam room the Men of Letters had built in.

"Does this have anything to do with Ryse?" Sam asked as he followed him.

"Yes. Everytime I breach the subject with her she closes herself off, either changing the subject or leaving the room."

"She did get rather snippy with me when I asked her if she was hormonal," Sam said giving a dry chuckle.

"Did Dean tell you?"

"Yea, ok. I haven't talked to Dean since we parted ways and Meg was never brought up," Sam said shaking his head. "The only thing that makes sense is when she first came back and you were both human. Is she really?"

Cas nodded, "I felt Ryse's presence when I came back to the bunker, before we left to find you."

"Oh. Well, congrats I guess," Sam said as he took his plaid shirt off and sat down in the chair as Cas set down the case and opened it to reveal a strange looking needle.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so that's it then. Tomorrow we head out to see if we can track down your mom?" Meg asked from Kevin's bed. Kevin leaned back in his desk chair.<p>

"That's the plan. I figured we could check out my old house first and then go from there. I'm not sure where Garth's house boat is or if it's still in the same place, but we can always try and find it there next."

"And any demons we come across will be questioned and ganked. I'll have to ask Cas to see if he has an extra angel sword laying around that I can take with," Meg said. "When we leave, we should stop at that department store and see about picking up some rock salt and iron. Did the boys ever show you how to make those salt rounds they're so found of?"

Kevin nodded, "That and I have a better trick. There's just some hard to come by ingredients I need."

"How about a no on the demon bombs? At least if you want my help. Demon remember?"

"I was thinking more along the line of when I get stuck by myself and you're nowhere around to help."

"Kid, I ain't leaving your side. I do that and the Winchesters' send me packing. It's going to take a helluva lot of convincing to let them even agree to let you leave the safety of Ft. Knox here," Meg said motioning to the bunker. "I told you I would help you and I plan on it. We're going to do things my way though, got it?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Whatever. When are we talking to them? It'll have to be tonight if we want to leave tomorrow."

"Well," Meg said uncurling her legs to stand up. "Cas should be done poking Sam now. Let's go see if they wanna chat."

"Cas probably isn't going to be happy," Kevin said as she walked to the door.

"Yea well, Cas can stick it up his feathered ass," Meg said opening the door and walking out to the main room. She found Cas cleaning up what looked to be spell equipment. "Did your little spell work?"

"No. There wasn't enough grace left," he answered sounding tired.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went to sleep. I had to re-heal him." Meg nodded. "Where have you been?"

"With Kevin," she answered pulling out a chair to sit down. "Planning out our road trip."

"What road trip? Why are you going out on a road trip?"

"I'm going to help Kevin find his mom. Crowley hinted to him that she's alive and it's driving him nuts not knowing," Meg said playing with a spot on the table. "I have nothing better to do and it's something he really wants to get a clear head on."

"I can't allow you to do that, Meg. Either of you."

Meg shook her head, "You need to realize one thing if you and I are going to keep whatever the hell this is between us going. You do not control me. I am a free demon and can do what I want, when I want, and damn anyone who thinks I need permission."

"Fine. I worded it wrong," he said sounding frustrated. "I can't let you go out there into that warzone in you're condition."

"Condition? What condition? If you mean me not having my powers, it's because I'm stuck here where there are about a million wards throughout the damn place. Once I'm out in fresh air, my powers work fine."

"You know that's not the condition I'm talking about."

"What condition are you talking about?" she sighed knowing where this conversation was leading and wishing she could avoid it.

Cas slammed his hands onto the table making her jump in her seat, "Stop playing dumb! You're pregnant."

"I disagree," she replied cooly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You've seen Ryse. What other proof do you need?"

"I'm not saying she's not real," Meg said trying to stay calm even though she wanted to leap across the table at him. "We don't know when she's from. It could be years from now. We don't know and I am getting damn sick of everyone spouting out to me that I'm pregnant. News flash, I think I know my meatsuit. I've been in it long enough." Cas gave her a hard look. "Prophet boy needs help. The rest of you are too busy with this stupid war you all started to help him. I am sick of being caged up here. If I don't get out of this hole, I am going to go on a murder spree. You know I'm more than capable. I need something to do and this is apparently it. Let me help the kid. We'll be fine, I promise."

"I could just put you in a devil's trap and be done with it," he said.

"And you know as soon as I break out, I will come after you first," she replied. She shook her head, "Clarence, come on. Stop being overprotective of me. I appreciate the thought, I do, but put yourself in my shoes. Is that what you would want?"

She watched him sigh in frustration as he thought about what she said. "When were you leaving?"

"We were shooting for tomorrow," she replied as he went back to cleaning up the spell supplies.

"Is it possible you could wait until I finish healing Sam?"

"Why?"

"So that I can go with you." She started shaking her head. "It's the only way I'll let you go without an issue. There are some things I would like to check into and I can certainly do that while assisting the two of you."

Meg narrowed her eyes, "You know what'll happen to you if you get in my way, correct?"

"Yes," he said letting out an exasperated sigh. "I just don't like the thought of the two of you out their on your own."

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're stopping here?" Meg groaned as her and Kevin sat in the car parked a block away from a cemetary that Cas insisted they stop at.<p>

Kevin shrugged, "Something about there was an angel around and he wanted to have a chat with him. We've been driving around for almost a month now with nothing to show from it."

Meg sighed, "At least we know I still have my lovely charm."

"I'd call it disturbing," Kevin said shuddering. "Where did you learn to get information like that?"

"Hello, demon?" He rolled his eyes. "Trained in the darkest, deepest pit of hell. Nice to see I still have the knack for that at least."

"Yea, but hardly any information to show from it. No one knows anything."

"I got one more trick up my sleeve. It's just locating the little sucker. If Cas would just let me make a phone call, I'd have his location."

"You have a phone."

"Not that kind of phone call," Meg sighed. She knew why Cas didn't want her doing it. It would attract all sorts of unwanted attention their way and with Crowley in the wind now, all she needed was for him to get an inkling she was around for him to come knocking at the door. Her phone chirped. She opened up the message and cursed before sliding over and turning the car on. "Buckle up. We got trouble."

"What? What kind of trouble?" Kevin asked as she pulled away from the curve and headed out of town. "Why are we leaving without Cas?"

"Because he said to," Meg said. "Not so nice angels showed up. He told me to leave, he'll catch up."

"So we're just leaving him with potentially hostile angels?"

"Listen," Meg grumbled, "This was part of the deal. Something happens, we're to leave. You're the priority here, not us. Tree-topper can take care of himself. He knows how to get out of sticky situations. I had the burn marks once to prove it."

"Ok, fine. Do you think we should call Sam and Dean?"

"Those two drama queens? No. Not until we know what's up. They got enough of a soap opera to deal with, I'm not having them take it out on me. Besides, now that Cas ain't with us, the next demon I come across is making a little phone call for me."

They lucked out the next town over by finding a demon possessing a clergyman. It was easy enough for Meg to convince him to make a call and gather a location for her. It was even easier sliding the angel blade into his gut.

"You do know," Kevin said when she loaded the car back up, a bright blaze burning behind them, "You could just exorcise the demons instead of killing an innocent."

"No ones innocent kid," Meg said slamming the trunk closed. "Besides, exorcising them just shoves them back into Hell where they can eventually come back from. There's no coming back from death. At least who I'm looking for isn't far from here."


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin had to admit that he was impressed with how easy Meg captured and bound the demon she was looking for. He was glad that she was on their side.

"Now, I'm stepping into this trap here," Meg said motioning to the Devil's trap Kevin had helped her draw on the floor, "when I'm done with the questioning, you let me back out."

"Of course," Kevin shrugged. "Do we have to go through this with every demon you question?"

"Just making sure," Meg said grabbing the angel blade and stepping into the circle. She felt her powers deplete slightly as she walked towards the demon. He was watching her carefully, a sneer on his face. She twirled the blade, "You know who I am?"

He spit at her. Kevin hung his head, _Wrong move_...

"That was rude," Meg said, giving him a cool look as she wiped her face. "Almost as rude as you abandoning me for that loser King of Hell you now serve."

"He's ten times stronger than you ever were," the demon snarled at her, pulling at his bindings. "You're just a whore for those Winchesters."

"Did someone forget their manners?" Meg asked, stepping closer, using the tip of the blade to push his head up. "I'm starting to think a refresher course is needed."

She thrust the blade into his leg just behind his knee. Kevin closed his eyes at the scream that erupted out of the demon's mouth.

"Let's try to be a little nicer. Now," Meg said tracing the now bloody blade down his jaw, "what do you know about Linda Tran? Don't lie, I'll know." He pressed his lips tightly together. Meg sunk the point into his other leg. "Come on, this is me you're talking to. You know what I'm capable of."

"You're nothing," he snarled back. Kevin watched as Meg smirked. "You reek of angel."

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and leaned down to snarl into his ear, "I'm still little ol' me though under all that stink. You remember what I was like, don't you? I was always most praised by father. The fiercest of all his little warrior children."

"No, you've softened," he spit back. "You're nothing but you're former self. Too many good deeds. You betrayed father in the end by working willingly with those Winchesters and that angel of theirs."

She took the blade and raked it across his chest before placing the tip of the sword at the end of one of his fingers and pushing it in. Kevin grimaced slightly and was thankful when his phone started ringing. He showed it to Meg who nodded at him. Kevin walked outside, sliding the button to answer, "Hello?"

"It's Dean," the familiar gruff voice said into the other line. "Where the hell are you guys? It's been at least a month."

"Oh, yea, guess we forgot to check in," Kevin grimaced.

"Yea. Where's Cas? He ain't answering his phone."

"Cas got held up back at some cemetery. He made us leave."

"So it's just you and Meg?"

"Yea." He heard Dean curse in the background. "Is that a problem?"

Dean huffed into the phone, "Doesn't matter now...where is she?"

"She's interrogating a demon right now that she thinks knows something about my mom."

"I see. Any luck with that?"

"I'm not sure. He was being a bit of a jerk," Kevin said. He heard more screaming coming. "She's something else where it comes to this interrogation thing. I don't know whether it's more interesting or disturbing to watch. She's just falls into this groove where it becomes almost like art."

"Hey, knock off the demon-crush," Dean joked on the other end. "Don't make me tell Cas."

"Really Dean? Come on," Kevin replied rolling his eyes. "I am not crushing on anyone. How's it back at the bunker?"

"Don't you worry about it. Let me know if you figure out anything."

Kevin had time to agree before the other line disconnected. He put his phone away as Meg walked out and leaned up against the door-frame. It was eerily quiet behind her.

"That one didn't last long," Kevin commented making her smirk. "How'd you get out of the trap?"

"He seemed to remember his manners fairly quickly," she shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Please tell me we have something to go on?"

"Wichita," she replied. "Who was on the phone? Was it Cas?"

"No, Dean."

"I'm guessing Disney princess wasn't too happy Cas ain't with us." Kevin nodded in agreement. "He ain't the only one. You ready to hit the road then?"

"Did he give you an exact location?" Kevin asked as Meg sauntered off towards the tan car Cas had brought back to the bunker before they left.

"Not exact. Just that we'd find some information there that would help us," Meg sighed. "Guess you should call Dean-o back and have him and Bullwinkle meet us there. I'm sure he'd feel better about it since I'm sure he's freaking out because you're stuck with me and no Cas." Kevin chuckled in agreement. "Wish Cas would let us know he's ok."

"Are we getting sentimental now?" Kevin commented as they got in the car. Meg glared at him. "You're allowed. It makes you human."

"I'm a demon, I'm not supposed to act human," Meg scoffed.

"Fine, normal."

"I ain't normal either kid."

"Whatever," Kevin rolled his eyes. This was turning into such a fun car-ride... "You still didn't say how you got out of the trap on your own."

"I have my resources, kid," she smirked. "Not the first one I've had to get out of."

* * *

><p>"So where is she?" Dean asked after Meg had parked the car and they'd gotten out at the hotel they agreed to meet at.<p>

"Apparently, somewhere in town here," Meg shrugged. "He wasn't forthcoming with all the details, just knew that Crowley had a few pets somewhere that he liked to keep an eye on."

"Great, so basically searching for a needle in a hay stack?" Dean muttered.

"Hey, it's better than nothing," Meg shot back.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Dean snapped back. "We don't know if we're looking for her alive or dead."

Meg was about to retort when Sam cut her off, "Both of you chill. Why don't we try a seance first? If we can't get a response, then we know she's alive."

Meg rolled her eyes and leaned back against the car as the guys talked out what they were going to do. There was something different about Dean she noted, but she couldn't place what. She knew things were tense between the two brothers, but she doubted that's what was bothering her. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked picking it up after walking away from where the guys were setting up the spell.

"Meg? It's me."

"About time you check in," Meg replied. "You ok?"

"I suppose," Cas answered. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. We're all fine. We met up with Sam and Dean in Wichita," she sighed. "They're trying to see if they can summon her for a chat. If not, we know she's alive then. What happened with you?"

He sighed heavily into the phone, "Batholemew's group caught up with me at the cemetery. I had to go see him. We chatted, I left."

"Did you leave with a bloody trail or on friendly terms?" Meg asked hearing what he wasn't saying in his voice.

"I had no choice, it was self-defense."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Clarence. I get it. Self-preservation." She could here him brooding on the other end. "Stop. You did what you had to do, stop worrying about it. Are you meeting up with us here or where should we expect you because I know that's the first question I'm going to be asked as soon as I tell them who I'm talking to."

"I don't know. I suppose I could head in that direction, but that would require getting another mode of transportation."

"Right, clipped at the wing," she sighed. "Just don't leave me alone with these goody-two-shoes for too much longer. The tension is so tense I think I'm going to take a meat cleaver to it."

"Don't do anything rash."

"I'm not going to. Believe it or not, I'm on my best behavior." Kevin started making his way over to where she was standing. "Gotta go. I'll call you if we finish up here."

"Be careful."

"You too," she said disconnecting and looking at Kevin. "What's up?"

"We couldn't reach her," Kevin answered. "But we did manage to talk to someone who knew her. Last this lady knew, she saw her alive, but that was a week ago."

"Did she know where we could possibly find her at least?" Meg asked as she followed Kevin back over to where the two hunters were standing.

Kevin shook his head, "No, but it sounds like they were being kept in some form of storage facility. So at least we have somewhere to start."

"Who were you talking to?" Dean asked. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Cas checked in. I caught him up," Meg answered. "He's going to head this direction until he hears otherwise. Is that ok with you?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, but it was Sam who spoke. "So there's a few storage facilities. If we split up, we'll cover more ground that way."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Meg asked.

"Any sign of Crowley having been there. Kevin and Dea-"

"Na-uh. I'm with the kid. I know he has my back at least," Meg said cutting over Sam. Dean glowered at her. "Not that I don't trust you two, but I trust the kid more."

"Fine," Sam consented. He handed her a piece of paper, "You two can go check out this one on the edge of town. Dean and I will go check out the other one."

Without saying anything, Meg glanced at the paper and started walking back towards the car, Kevin sprinting to catch up. They got in and she started the car, pulling out of the parking space.

"You think we're going to find her?" Kevin asked.

"Don't know. It's the best shot we have right now," she responded, not wanting to get his hopes up.

A little while later, Meg pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned storage facility. She put the car in park and shut it off.

"Well, this looks like it could be a pretty good choice," she commented.

"Yea, but for hiding living things, this place looks pretty dead," Kevin replied giving the property a wary glance.

"One way to find out," Meg said getting out and walked over to the first storage unit. She tried to lift it open, but it seemed to be locked. Accessing her powers, she was able to lift the latch and the door slid up revealing an empty 5x10 block. "No go. Next."

Kevin followed behind her as she tried to open each individual one. A few had odds and ends that were left behind, but no sign of life. Each empty cell seemed to dampen his spirits just a bit more each time. Meg had reached the last one only to find it as empty as the rest. Cursing, she started stomping off towards what appeared to be the office for the place.

"Meg, I don't think my mom's here," Kevin admitted reluctantly. She ignored him as she turned the handle on the door and walked in. He stopped as a thought crossed his mind. All the doors on the storage units had been locked, Meg had to break into each one. Why would the office door be unlocked while the rest remained sealed tight. This wasn't settling well with him. Cautiously, he took a step up to the door and peeked around. Meg was nowhere to be found inside. Kevin stepped inside. He had a chance to curse at himself before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Meg woke up groggy and pissed. She opened her eyes to find herself on the cold concrete of what appeared to be a basement of sorts. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and assessed the hurts and aches running through her body. Nothing appeared to be broken. Her head was killing her and her back ached. Her eyes adjusted after a moment to see that she wasn't the only one in the room. Kevin was laying unconscious up against one of the walls. She slid over and shook him. His eyes flew open. She held up her hands, "Just me."<p>

"What happened?"

"I don't think that place was as empty as we thought," Meg replied looking around the room. There wasn't really anything in it besides them.

"Great," he grumbled. "Think we can get out?"

Meg shrugged and stood up, holding a hand out for balance. She spied what appeared to be a metal door at the other end of the room and walked up to it, testing the handle and pulling her hand back as a flash of pain shot through.

"Crap. Whoever it is was smart," she muttered. "The handle is iron."

Kevin pushed himself off the ground and walked over, easily turning it and pulling the door open. Meg glared at him. He motioned for her to go first. She stepped out into an open hallway and headed in what she hoped was the right direction, Kevin following her. They reached a staircase and Meg looked cautiously up.

"Why do I feel like this was too easy?" Kevin whispered.

"Cuz it was. Whatever happens, you run for it. Got it?"

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Don't be chivalrous. Get your ass out and to safety and get a hold of the Winchester queens asap." Kevin rolled his eyes. Meg started up the steps and onto the main floor. She looked around. They seemed to be in a warehouse of sorts. Meg started walking towards what she assumed was an exit, Kevin following and keeping a wary eye. They got about halfway across before the lights flashed on, holding them in their place. "Shit."

"So we have a demon and what appears to be her human pet?" a man in a business suit stated as he appeared in front of them, blocking their exit.

Meg stood up, ignoring the pain in her back and pounding in her head. "What of it? What do you want?"

"It's not what I want," he answered shaking his head. "It's what the Queen wants. She would like to open up her arms and welcome you into her following."

"Hm, tell her thanks, but no thanks," Meg smirked. "I don't do very well following usurpers."

"Are you with Crowley?"

"HA! That douche? Yea, ok," Meg chuckled. "I serve numero uno. I keep out of the politics thank you very much. My pet and I will take our leave. Let's go kid."

Meg took a step forward only to be thrown into one of the columns. She heard Kevin yell and pushed herself up only to be kicked back against the column.

"Abbadon said there is only one option, follow her. If you chose not to, you die," the demon spat at her.

Meg grit her teeth and used her own powers to throw him back so she could stand up. She straightened, wiping at the corner of her mouth. She wished she had some form of weapon on her, but oh well. She could at least cross her fingers in hopes she could knock him out or that the kid knew Latin or something. Before she could strike him, he was able to close his distant and wrap a hand around her throat, pinning her against the concrete. Kevin tried to pull him off her only to be thrown backwards. Meg raised a hand to try and shove her thumb into his eye socket. All she managed to do was get her hand onto his head before a bright white light flashed. She shut her eyes at the brightness and only opened them when the pressure on her throat gave way.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Kevin squeak. She looked at the figure now laying at her feet. Where there were black eyes, there was only empty burned out sockets. "Did you do what I think you did?"

Meg looked uncertainly at him before doubling over in pain. Kevin rushed over to her, grabbing onto her to keep her standing and started leading her towards the exit, "You think he was it?"

"I don't sense anyone," she replied biting through the pain. "But my powers have been wonky so I don't know. Ow, ow, ow..."

"You ok?" Kevin asked as she made him stop. She had an arm around her stomach and her eyes pinched shut. "Meg?"

"Don't know," she breathed. "Just get us out of here. I don't know what use I'm gonna be right now."

Kevin nodded, throwing her free arm around his shoulders and continued his way out the door. He was glad to see they weren't all that far from where they parked to begin with. He helped her into the car and hurried around to the driver-side. Within seconds, he was putting the car in drive.

"Where am I headed?" he asked. "Back to the hotel?"

Meg shook her head, "I'd prefer to get out of town."

"What about Sam and Dean? What about my mom?"

"We'll worry about them when we have a safe spot," Meg replied trying to shift into a comfortable position. "Damn, he must've broke a rib or something..." She saw Kevin's face out of the corner of her eye. "Listen, we had a deal. I'm trying to keep us both alive and safe. I don't know if there's anyone else around or not, so the safest bet is to get out of town. Ow this hurts."

"Fine," Kevin sighed. "I could just head back to the Bunker. We're not far. That'd be where everyone else would be headed."

Meg nodded, "Just get us going."

Kevin watched her lean back, eyes closed in pain. He started driving out of town. He saw her shift out of the corner of his eye and heard her curse quietly under her breath. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Just drive," she grumbled.

"Maybe you should call Cas and see where he is, we could swing by and get him on the way or something if you're hurt."

"I'll be fine," Meg replied again.

"At least let him know we're going back to the bunker."

Meg rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, ignoring the missed calls from both Sam and Dean and pressed call. The phone line rang and went to a generic voicemail. She left a brief message before tossing her phone on the dash and turning to lean her back against the door and pull her feet up onto the seat.

"Was that hard?" Kevin asked.

"Shut it," Meg said closing her eyes.

Kevin continued following the road as Meg napped next to him. They weren't far from the bunker when he saw Meg's phone start buzzing on the dash. He leaned forward and grabbed it.

"Hello?" he answered after glancing at Meg to see her fast asleep.

"Kevin? Where's Meg?" the angel's gruff voice asked sounding confused.

"Sleeping," he said glancing at her again. "Did you get her message?"

"Yes. What happened? She didn't go into detail."

"We were checking out this storage place when we kinda got caught by some demon who wanted to recruit her for Abaddon. She managed to fight him off, but I think she got hurt and doesn't want to say anything."

"Where are you?"

"Almost at the bunker maybe 45 min away," Kevin replied looking over at Meg. She was still sleeping, arms crossed over her stomach and knees pulled up on the seat. He noticed a dark spot on the seat that hadn't been there earlier. He moved the phone to his left shoulder and took his right hand off the wheel to shake her. "Meg."

"This better be important if you're waking me," she mumbled.

"Did you get cut anywhere? I think you're bleeding," Kevin answered. Meg shifted in the seat to looked at the spot where Kevin was pointing. He watched her visibly pale before reaching a hand between her legs. When she brought it back up, it was covered in a deep red.

"Kevin, what's going on?" he heard Cas asked him on the phone.

"Um-"

Meg looked over at him, "Who is that?"

"Cas," Kevin said holding the phone at to her. She shook her head and looked out the window. They were just about to pass a cheap motel at the edge of whatever town they were in.

"Pull in there and go get us a room."

"Ok," Kevin said putting on the turn signal pulling the phone away from his ear to dull out the badgering on the other end. "But Cas is really insisting he talk to you."

"Doesn't mean I want to." Kevin held out the phone to her. She rolled her eyes and took it, hitting the end call button and tossing the phone in the back seat. "I said I didn't want to."

"He's only going to call back," he said as he parked the car.

"Go get us a room," Meg snapped. "Please."

"Whatever," Kevin huffed doing as he was told. Meg's head was spinning by the time he came back with a room key. He moved the car to the end of the lot in front of the very last room.

"Can you do something else for me?" Meg asked quietly after he shut the door of the room.

"You ok?" he asked putting down their bags.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Call Cas back and let him know where we are. I need to shower."

"Yea, I can do that," he nodded. "You sure you don't want to talk to him?"

She shook her head, "Just tell him that he was right."

Kevin watched her take her bag back into the bathroom and shut the door. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Sam with an update of what happened to them and that they'd be back at the bunker in the morning sometime and then dialed Cas.

"What's going on? Where are you?" Cas snapped into the phone.

Kevin rattled off the address for the motel. "I don't know what's going on to be honest. She just told me to tell you that you were right." He heard an intake of breath and then a thought clicked in his head. "Crap..."

"I'm about four hours from your location. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Ok. See you soon." He just hung up when his phone started going off again. This time it was Dean. Sam must've passed along the message. Kevin took a breath to prepare himself for the lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Little bit of a longer one since there was no chapter posted this weekend (yay not having a functioning laptop...). Hopefully you're enjoying :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was a bit past seven in the morning when Castiel finally walked up to the room number Kevin had given him. He knocked quietly on the door and seconds later, it cracked open and Kevin stepped out, glancing into the room behind him.

"She's asleep," Kevin said at the questioning look.

"Is she ok?"

"Hasn't said a word since I told her you were on your way. Just curled up and fell asleep," Kevin said shaking his head.

"What happened?"

"There was a demon, they fought and then I think she smited him," Kevin said remembering the white flashing light.

"Smite? You're sure?"

"Yea, like you do on occasion. The whole hand on head and bright light that burns out your insides? Yea, pretty sure that's what I saw," Kevin running a hand through his hair.

"She must have accessed Ryse's powers," Cas breathed.

"But then Ryse should be ok then, right?" Kevin asked unsure.

Cas shook his head, "I won't know until I see Meg. May I go in?"

"Yea. I'm going to go get coffee, give you two some space."

"Be careful." Kevin nodded at him before walked away over to the car. Castiel took a breath before pushing the door open and stepping in. He saw Meg curled up on the bed like Kevin said. Her back to the door. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

The weight on the mattress must've alerted her to his presence. She shifted and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Told you I'd be a sucky mom, couldn't even carry the thing..."

Cas sighed and turned to place a hand on her stomach. She watched him carefully, rolling onto her back so he could splay out his hand better. They were quiet for what seemed like ages before he pulled his hand away and moved to sit back on the headboard of the bed.

"Well?" Meg asked when he didn't say anything.

"Fine." Meg's heart stopped. "Weak, but she's fine."

"You're sure?" Meg asked quietly. He nodded at her. She placed her hand protectively across her abdomen where his had been moments before. "Good."

"You'll have to take it easy most likely."

"Whatever. She's ok," she smiled. "You probably wouldn't believe me when I tell you how worried I was..."

"Especially since you were in denial that you were even pregnant to begin with?" he smirked.

"Not one of my finer moments I admit."

"Definitely not," he agreed. "Kevin said he thinks you smited that demon?"

"Um, yea," Meg chuckled. "Not sure exactly how I did that to be honest."

"Ryse."

"I figured that much," she rolled her eyes. She sat up slowly, her back stiff. "Where'd the kid go?"

"To get coffee."

"Guess we should probably get going then when he gets back."

"That would be preferable," Cas sighed. "I spoke with Dean. They found Mrs. Tran."

"No shit. Good. Then I got someone to tell me how this whole pregnancy thing works," she said reaching across to take one his hands in hers. "Dean probably wasn't happy with the fact we didn't get back right away."

"Kevin gave him a brief overview of what he thought was happening."

"Which I'm sure he had nothing but lovely things to say about me and my motherly skills," Meg rolled her eyes. "You know this whole love to hate thing between him and I is only going to get worse now, right? Hormones are going to be flowing freely and erratically, especially with us being under the same roof."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I would prefer if we dealt with it sooner. You said yourself, I'm going to have to start taking it easy, that means I can't be getting stressed out because of him and his douchey-ness."

"Let's just see what happens," Cas replied. "Dean is aware of the situation."

Meg sighed knowing it was inevitable no matter what her angel claimed, and gave him a smirk, "Whatever you say Clarence."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers, "I'm glad everything is ok."

"You're so sweet on me Clarence," she smiled. "Make me feel all clean and fuzzy and not like the evil bitch I am."

"You're not evil," he replied. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, not anymore at least."

"Whatever you're pretty head wants to tell itself," Meg chuckled shaking her own. "Gotta lotta bad stuff in my ledger and I've been around awhile. The Winchesters will never forget what I've done to them no matter how much you vouch for me or how 'good' I act."

He gave her a curious look, "Why is it every time we have some sort of bittersweet moment, you have to bring up the fact you're a demon?"

"To make sure you remember who you're dealing with," she answered as a wave of nausea hit. She covered her mouth, feeling the bile start to rise. When the feeling passed, she shot Cas a glare, "Stop it with the cutesy stuff, you're making me sick." He gave her a sly grin before turning to look at the door as it opened. Kevin walked in followed by the strong aroma of coffee and eggs. Meg groaned before pushing herself off the bed and hurrying into the bathroom. He gave Cas a confused look.

"Morning sickness was going to hit her at some point," he shrugged looking amused.

"So everything's good then?" Kevin asked setting the drink tray down on the table. He opened a plastic bag and took out a breakfast sandwich.

"From what I can tell yes," Cas answered as they heard retching coming from the bathroom.

"Good. There was a lot of blood, I thought for sure...ya know."

"Yes," Cas nodded. "I was able to feel her presence, it's very weak, but she's there. I think when Meg dipped into her powers, it drained them both, much like it did to Ryse while she was here."

Kevin thought about it and then nodded in agreement, "Yea, I could see that."

Meg walked out, a hand over her mouth and nose, "Do you have to eat that in here? My god, it's like my senses are in freaking overdrive right now."

"Maybe Ryse is punishing you," Kevin said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Then me and her are going to have a discussion about who is suppose to punish who in this relationship," Meg grumbled scrunching up her nose at the unpleasant smell. "Are we waiting until he finishes eating or can we leave now so I can at least breathe in fresh air and not feel sick to my stomach?"

"I can eat and drive," Kevin shrugged. "Oh, I cleaned the seat up while you slept. I wasn't tired and needed something to do. And if you can stomach it, I brought you coffee as well."

Meg shook her head, "As much as I could use it, I don't think my stomach could take anything right now."

* * *

><p>"Kevin texted me, they just got into town, they'll be here in a few," Sam said coming into the room. Dean was reading a newspaper at the table. "Should we let Kevin's mom know?"<p>

"Nah, let the lady sleep," Dean sighed. "He can wake her up when they get here. Any news on Meg?"

"Cas said they're fine," Sam said as he sat down at the other table, sliding his laptop towards him. They were both quiet, going about their own business without bothering the other. A little while later they heard the door opening and voices trickle down.

"Clarence, I can walk down the steps," they heard Meg snap.

"You lost your balance getting out of the car," Cas retorted. "The stairs are steeper than flat land. Shut up and let people help you."

"Well, it was nice and peaceful," Dean muttered. Sam clenched his jaw as the trio came into view.

"Dean, tell you're boyfriend to leave me alone and stop trying to help," Meg snapped. "I'm pregnant, not crippled."

"You're the one sleeping with him, not me," Dean replied. He looked over at Kevin, "Your mom's in your room."

"Thanks guys," Kevin said as he turned to head in that direction. Meg walked over and sat across from Sam, pulling a piece of paper towards her.

"Looks like some wicked angel activity," she said holding it out to Cas. He walked over and took the paper and scanned it breifly.

"Sam found us a case. We'll be leaving in a few," Dean said folding up the newspaper. "Don't make a mess."

"Just for that, I'm going to trash the place," Meg smirked. Dean glared at her. "Dude, kidding."

"Whatever," Dean said getting up and leaving the room. Sam sighed and shut his laptop.

"Jeez, he seems moodier than me," Meg commented.

"Yea," was all Sam said. He looked at Meg, "You're good?"

"Far as Cas can tell, yes. Though my senses are in overdrive and it's driving me insane."

"Alright. We'll be back," Sam said getting up to follow his brother.

Meg watched them leave before turning to Cas who was now shifting through the rest of the papers on the table. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, making him look at her. "You and me need to get one thing straight-"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know. You are not a damsel in distress, you can do things yourself. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about you. Are your powers working properly?" She shrugged, looking away. "See? And you expect me to just let you wonder around without a proper defense for you and our daughter."

"I think we defended ourselves pretty well," she mumbled.

"Which left Ryse so weak we almost lost her," he added. Meg clenched her jaw. He lifted her chin to make her look at him, "I don't want to lose either of you now that I know I have you."

"When did you turn into such a sentimental fool?" she chuckled.

"I don't know," he smirked. "When did you?"

"Me? Ha, don't kid yourself," she smiled back.

He moved his hand to push a piece of hair back behind her ear, "How are you feeling?"

Meg sighed, "Nauseous still, but not as bad."

"Did you sleep enough?" She shrugged. "Why don't you go take a nap?"

"You gonna join me?" she asked giving him a sultry smile.

"I would like to look over this information some more," Cas said motioning at the papers on the table. Meg stood up and slipped her arms into his coat and around his waist. "Between this and the system Bartholemew had, I should be able to track down Metatron."

Meg glanced at the papers before looking back at him. She stood on her toes, her hands trailing up his back and pressing herself up against him, she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, "Bring them with."

"That would be counter-productive."

"Nonsense. I sleep, you read, it all works out perfectly," Meg argued, one of her hands coming up to play with the buttons on his shirt. "I mean, it's not like you're going to gather all this info in your brain and immediately take off after him. There's gonna have to be some stategizing. Just think how bored I'll be."

"You're resourceful enough to find a way to entertain yourself."

"But with you gone, what am I gonna do then? I know you're not going to let me go with you. So then I'm stuck here, alone," she sighed giving him a pouty look.

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She huffed, "Yes, but apparently I need to just come out and tell you I want sex."

"It would save time," he smirked wrapping an arm around her waist before she could move away. "Remember, I'm not up on all the subtleties leading up to intercourse."

"Obviously I haven't rubbed off on you enough. Gonna have to work on that some more," she said moving her hands to slip his coat off as his lips claimed her own.

* * *

><p>Meg turned over to find herself alone in bed. She opened her eyes and saw Cas sitting at the chair by the desk in the room they claimed, the papers spread out. He had his pants back on as well as his shirt, but had left the shirt open. Meg rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand.<p>

"Did I say you could put those back on?" she smirked. He looked over at her briefly before going back to scanning the paper.

"You were asleep."

"You're point?"

"You weren't saying much of anything," Cas answered. "The only sound coming from you was the snoring."

"I do not snore."

"Yes, you do."

"Whatever," she huffed. She stretched, untangling her feet from the blankets. "Come back to bed."

"Is this about sex?" he asked giving her a curious look.

"Doesn't have to be. You just make a better pillow than the actual pillows, but if you're good for a round two, by all means," she chuckled. He turned back to the papers he was looking at. "Seriously? You'd rather sit there and read information Gigantor gathered for you than come over here where the only thing left between us is this blanket? I could remove the blanket if that would entice you any."

"So this is about sex?" he smirked. She groaned, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "You should go back to sleep. You need your rest."

Meg looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see the smirk still on his face as he scanned the next page. She bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was to go back to sleep. She sat up, letting the blanket slip off of her as she put her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Impressed that Cas seemed to be ignoring her, she walked up to him and started running her fingers through his hair. She heard the intake of breath she knew he didn't need and leaned down to kiss the tender spot behind his ear, which caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. A moment later, she heard the papers flutter to the floor and found herself being pulled into his lap as lips attached hungrily onto hers.

"Took long enough," she breathed as she adjusted herself so she was straddling him, his hands on her hips as his lips moved to her collar bone. "Thought for sure I'd have to put up neon signs."

"I was giving you a chance to rest," he breathed when she tugged his head back to kiss him again.

"Rest, shmest, don't tease a girl who's hormones are already out of control," she replied as her hands raked down his chest to the top of his pants.

"As you say," was the response before she felt him lift them up out of the chair. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them back over to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A warm hand across her abdomen woke her up and she snuggled herself back into the embrace and let out a content sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Cas asked.

"Wonderful," she sighed, not wanting to move for the next few hours. "How's Ryse? I know you're checking on her."

"Stronger than she was, but still weak."

"Girl's a fighter."

"Just like her mother."

"And you," Meg said turning to look at him. "You've fought just as much as me."

"And it's not over yet," he sighed. She gave him a confused look. "I have to go after Metatron. He needs to open the gates of Heaven back up...and I need my own grace back."

"Why? What's wrong with the one you have?" she asked.

"It's burning up. Eventually it will do the same to my vessel and me."

Meg sat up, looking down at him, "You're kidding right?" He watched her as concern washed over her face. "Right, this is you we're talking about...Isn't there another way to get it back? Can't we like, call it to you or something? It's too dangerous to go after him yourself and there is no way in hell you are leaving me here as a single parent."

"I know, which is why I need to go after him. Myself," he added on as an afterthought. "That's why I'm trying to find him. The angels that are stuck here, don't belong here. They need to be allowed back in. It's my fault and I need to fix it."

"And you need to not leave me alone with Rocky and Bullwinkle and our bundle of joy," she added. He nodded at her. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked even though she knew part of it was a pointless question.

"As long as it takes." He reached over and took one of her hands in his, "I have to make this better."

She sighed, "I know."

"At least I won't be breathing down you're neck," he smirked.

"Thank god for that," she scoffed. "You take guardian angel to a whole new level." He pulled her back down so she was laying next to him again, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. He felt her body relax at the touch. "Did Dean have to put up with this too?"

"No, he's not the touchy-feely type so there was never any cuddling," he replied.

She gave him a skeptical look, "Did you just crack a joke?" He gave her a lazy smile. "Maybe I am starting to rub off on you."

"What will you do while I'm gone?"

"Besides get fat? Not a clue. The guys won't want me hunting with them and I know if I mention going off on my own, you'll lock me up somewhere," she sighed. "Maybe I'll see if Kevin needs help with something or other."

"I wish you could come with me."

"You only have to ask Clarence," she sighed knowing he wouldn't risk her going.

"If it was any other creature but my own, I would," he admitted. "I know you are more than capable of defending yourself, but I don't trust Metatron nor what he would do to you and Ryse if he found out about you both. He's powerful."

"I know, just don't be afraid to ask the Winchesters at least. You're like family to them now. Even I can see that."

He nodded. "There's other angels out there who want to fight him."

"Good, ask them to help then."

"They want me as their leader. I am not a leader, Meg. I've done too much wrong and for the wrong reasons."

"Clarence, if there is one thing I know about you, it's that you do it for the right reasons, you do what you believe is right."

He took a breath, "Then why has each one of those decisions gone wrong in the end?"

"Stow the crap," Meg rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her stomach, holding it there, "Is this wrong? Is this a mistake? Showing a demon it's ok to go against the grain and actually open up to that stupid human emotion of loving something that changes your whole being, is that wrong?" He huffed. "Exactly, so knock it off. Now, as much as I am enjoying the pillow talk, I am hungry and that requires clothes."

After planting a firm kiss on his mouth, Cas let her snake out of bed and over to the dresser. He watched her petite form pull on pants and a t-shirt before turning around to look at him, a hand on her hip, "You just going to lay there? By all means, I'm ok with you not getting dressed, but I'm sure the Trans would rather see you clothed. And then there's the fact that the Winchesters' probably wouldn't like to hear about things happening in the kitchen."

"Were you not sated enough already?" he asked giving her a confused look.

She walked over to him, a smirk on her lips as she leaned down, "Raging hormones do that to a girl."

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Meg was left at the bunker with Kevin. Once she knew it was ok, his mom had left to go check on their house in Michigan, promising to call Kevin when it was ok for him to join her. Meg tried to keep herself busy, even going as far as to make the room her and Cas had claimed into a more suitable environment other than just stone walls. It was there that she stood now, in front of the vanity mirror she had bought.<p>

Meg was staring at her reflection as she stood there sideways, her shirt pulled up to expose her stomach. She was giving the slight swell a contemplating look before snapping a picture of it with her phone. Feeling like a silly sentimental human, she opened up her text messages and sent it off to Cas as a knock came through the door.

"What?" she said as she pulled her shirt back down. Kevin opened the door tentatively and walked in.

"Sam and Dean are back," he said glancing around. Her phone went off and she opened Cas's response, rolling her eyes at his question of what he was supposed to be looking at. "Problem?"

"Just Clarence being his normal self," she shrugged. Her stomach contents gave a unpleasant lurch causing her to take a breath at the unpleasantness. "Ugh, I swear...ever since I accepted this whole pregnancy crap, I feel like the kid ain't going to let me forget and is making everything ten times worse than what it's supposed to be. Between the smells, my hormones and appetite, I'm not sure which is worse."

"Tough choice...I'd go with appetite because whatever it was you ate yesterday looked absolutely appalling," he said, outwardly shivering as he remembered the concoction. Meg shrugged as they walked out to where the boys were. She stopped Kevin in the hall when she heard their voices trickling back. "Wh-"

"Sh," she said, listening hard when she heard them discussing Crowley and how Dean couldn't reach him and something about a blade. "Why is Crowley looking for a knife?"

"Beats me," Kevin whispered back.

Meg turned and looked at him, "Any idea what they got themselves into now?"

"Not a clue," he said shaking his head. Meg stared at him. "Honest. I know as much as you."

She nodded, accepting his answer as truth and put her arm down, walking out to the main room to see them both standing there.

"The mighty hunters return," she said as they both turned to look at her. "Sorry I don't have a welcome feast ready for you. I may have left a cookie if you want to split that."

"Great, here I thought we'd be lucky enough you'd be gone," Dean huffed, grabbing his pack to heard back to his room.

"At least I'm trying to be pleasant!" Meg yelled after his retreating back. She turned to Sam, "Seriously, what is his problem? I know he hates me, but does he really have to act like the giant prick he is?"

Sam shrugged, "Any news from Cas?"

"No luck so far," she sighed leaning against the table. "How'd your hunt go?"

"Turned out to be a couple of crazies cashing in on a ghost-monster scheme."

"Ooh, fun. Sounds like my kind of hunt," she chuckled.

"Yea, I'm sure you would have loved it," he smirked. "Especially the whole murder part."

"Definitely," Meg nodded. Kevin's phone started ringing and he walked off to take it after saying it was his mom. Sam shifted through some papers on the table and figuring he'd be the easier one to get answers from she pushed herself up on the table to sit. "So why is Crowley looking for a knife?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "What are you talking about?"

"Caught snippets of you two talking before we came in," she shrugged, figured being somewhat honest might work in her favor. "What kind of knife we talking here?"

"Why are you interested?" he asked.

"Figured if I can help, why not offer. I've been around awhile, maybe I've seen it."

Sam gave her a calculating look before walking over to the shelf behind him and grabbing a book, opening it to a page and holding it out to her. "It's our only chance of killing Abaddon."

Meg looked at the picture sketched out on the old tattered page and paled slightly, her stomach quivering uneasily. She looked up at Sam, "The First Blade?"

"Yup. Crowley's trying to find it for us," Sam nodded. "Heard of it?"

"Every demon has heard of it," Meg said handing the book back to him. "Never saw it myself, but I've heard the stories of Cain and the First Blade. My suggestion? Find a different way."

Sam shook his head, "It's the only thing that will kill a Knight of Hell."

"And it doesn't work without the Mark of Cain, which I'm assuming you don't have that either," she added. She looked at Sam, his jaw clenched and then back in the direction that Dean had gone. "Shit. You are both the biggest bunch of idiots I've ever known in my life."

She jumped off the table and turned to head back to her room, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, alarm in his voice.

"To pack. I am not staying under the same roof as that!" she yelled back, pulling out her phone to text Cas and let him know she was leaving with Kevin when his mom called with the all clear. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone. She jumped back when she realized it was Dean, placing a protective hand over her stomach and giving him a wary look.

"Where's the fire?" he chuckled. She didn't answer. "Ok then. You ok?"

"Peachy," she said. "You?"

"Fine," he answered, his tone unsure. "Cas check in?"

Her phone started ringing and she looked at it to see it was Cas calling, probably in response to her last message. She held up her phone, "He's calling now. Want to tell him about any new marks you got?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as she stared him down. Her phone stopped ringing and immediately started up again. She silenced it, wanting the scoop before she gave her excuses for leaving the security of the bunker.

"Sam told you," Dean noted. She twitched an eyebrow in response. He shook his head, "Listen, you really don't have any reason to worry-"

"Bull-freaking-shit," she spat. "It's the damn Mark of Cain, Dean. You know what that thing is capable of? Really know? I heard stories of what Cain was able to do with that blade. Of course I have reason to worry. I'm a demon who you're not fond of, who's to say you ain't going to come after me when you're pissed enough?"

"Hold your horses-"

"I ain't holding anything. You two are the biggest idiots I've ever met, you especially. What makes you think this is going to end well?"

"Well if you got a better way to kill Abaddon, I'm all ears," Dean growled. "This is what we got, so this is what we're going with. It's not like we even have the blade yet. Crowley's still searching for it."

"And you really expect him to come through on his end? He's going to end up using you as his little pet assassin which means my ass is going to be on the line once he finds out I'm still out and about and that puts Ryse at risk. I know you couldn't give two shits about me, but do you really want to risk her? I mean, we already have one situation where you may have killed her-"

"Nothing's going to happen to either of you," Dean said cutting her off, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I don't believe you and I don't trust you. All the times you've screwed me, I ain't holding your word to anything," she snarled. "As soon as Linda tells Kevin to head home, I'm going with him. I ain't staying under the same roof as you and your massive amount of stupidity. And don't worry, I won't tell Cas. You should be able to tell him yourself to see the look of disappointment on his face for once again not using your brain."

Before Dean could respond, she had hurried off to her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her. She looked around the room trying to think of what she would need when she left. Her phone went off again.

"Damn feather-brain is persistent," she sighed sliding the button answer. "Yes?"

"What's happened? Why are you leaving? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, both of us are fine," Meg sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Figured Kevin will need someone to help watch his back when he heads home and I could use the fresh air," she said making up an excuse.

"Meg, what happened?" he asked patiently. She was silent, not wanting to answer, but knowing she was going to have to eventually. "Did you and Dean have a fight?"

She smirked, "How'd you guess?"

"Because I know the two of you well enough to know that would be the only reason you would leave a safety net," he answered. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad that you need to leave."

"Trust me, I'd feel better not being under the same roof right now," Meg replied.

"Ok."

"Really? That's it."

"You said to trust you," he said making her heart swell a bit. Damn emotions she thought to herself. "I take it Mrs. Tran is already making their house safe enough with protection sigils?"

"Yup. Kev and I sent her off with a list of them to put up."

"You'll let me know when you're settled?"

"Course," she smiled. "How's it going anyway? Will I be seeing you?"

"Once you're settled, maybe I will stop in."

"Good. Believe it or not, I kinda miss you being around."

"Same. You'll contact me with the location when you're there right?"

"Of course. Pity, I was just getting used to being here," she sighed looking around the room. "Then doofus had to go and do something stupid."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are we stopping here?" Meg asked looking around the South Dakota town. "Last time I was here, I was possessing Sam."

"Oh, I didn't tell you," Kevin said absently looking up from his notepad. He was still trying to decode the tablet, even though the tablet was gone thanks to Gadreel, but he still had his notes. "Sam and Dean hooked mom up with their sheriff friend from here. Apparently their friend Bobby Singer used to own some property and mom thought it would be the perfect spot to set up another base of sorts. She came ahead to start getting it together. It's almost done."

"Great. So we're not going back to your house?"

"No. We figured it'd be too easy for bad guys who knew us to head there. This will give them a surprise, especially when they can't locate it," Kevin said giving her a smile. "They'll know it's there, but won't be able to access it."

Meg nodded, "Cas'll be pleased at least. Doug will too if that junk yard is still there."

"Yea, mom's not touching that. The only thing the leviathons destroyed was the house. The rest of the property is fine."

"And this one'll be above ground?"

"Definitely," he chuckled.

"Good. At least the option of fresh air is there then," she smirked.

They followed Kevin's gps until she pulled up to the junkyard. She remembered it briefly from a few years ago and glanced around as she drove through. She glanced in the rearview to see Doug sniffing around eagerly from the bed of the pickup they had taken from the Bunker. She pulled up behind Mrs. Tran's car and shut off the ignition. Kevin got out to greet his mom when she appeared out of what Meg assumed had been a barn or warehouse of some sort. She opened up the hatch of the truck and Doug bounced out, going to explore his new home.

"Meg, it's good to see you," Mrs. Tran said from behind her. Meg turned to give her a smile. "You've popped out since I saw you last."

"Yea," Meg chuckled putting a hand on her slight bump, "Little parasite is fending well."

"Good to hear. Now come on inside and I'll give you the tour. Some of the paint fumes may still be a bit pungent, but I think the worst of it is gone," she said looping an arm in Kevin's and leading the two of them into the building.

Meg noted immediately upon entering, that the outside was only a ruse for what the building actually contained. Upon entering, there was a staircase straight ahead, an archway to the right that led into what she assumed was eventually going to be a study and to the left, a sunken room complete with fireplace. She heard voices coming from up the stairs and gave a cautious glance in that direction.

"Oh, that's just Garth and his wife. They came to help," Mrs. Tran said when she noticed Meg's stare. Meg nodded. She had no choice but to trust her judgement. Mrs. Tran walked over to the archway, Kevin and Meg behind her. "This will be the study and Kevin, you're room is attached to this through that door over there." Meg looked around and saw a door to left. Mrs. Tran motioned for them to back out. "The rest of our bedrooms are up the stairs. This is going to be the main living area with attached kitchen. There's a basement door in the kitchen, along with a back door."

Meg followed behind, her hands in her pockets as they stepped down the few steps into the sunk in living area. There were some folding chairs sitting there and the remains of a fire in the fireplace. Towards the right was another four steps up to what she assumed was the kitchen. There was a half wall that seemed to help divide the room and when she walked up, there was a cart table sitting towards the left, while to the right was a horseshoe kitchen, complete with the basement door Mrs. Tran had mentioned.

"Now, they're still finishing up stairs and we're waiting for Garth's father-in-law to get here with some furniture. Mostly, the three of us have been camping out in the living room. Garth said tomorrow should be fine to start moving upstairs and there should at least be mattresses by then."

"Is Garth staying here with us?" Kevin asked.

Mrs. Tran shook her head, "As soon as everything is set up, they're headed to their own home. He figures if there's a pregnant demon already supposed to live here, three werewolves under the same roof for an extended period might be a bad mix."

Meg nodded, "I'm gonna give Cas a call and let him know where I am."

"Of course dear. I'm going to fix up some lunch then."

Meg walked out the back door, pulling out her phone and hitting her speed dial. She waited for him to pick up, but it dumped her into voicemail. She left a message saying where they were and disconnected and dialed Sam next.

"Hello?"

"It's Meg."

"Oh, hey. You guys make it?"

"Yup. You should see the new digs. Very inconspicuous."

"Yea?" he chuckled.

"Yup. Warehouse from the front, pretty spacious house underneath."

"Did they have any problems getting the wards up?"

"Not that I know of," she said glancing back. "Nothing was said to me, so who knows. I guess you're buddy Garth is here."

"Yea, he helped Mrs. Tran out with the floor plans and a few safety features."

"Ah. Did you hear from Cas at all?" she asked fiddling with a hole in her sleeve.

"I haven't. Dean may have. I'd say call and ask him, but I'm sure that would be an awesome phone conversation."

"Oh yea...wait, aren't you with him?"

"I found a case I wanted to check into. He stayed at the bunker."

"So you're hunting alone? Without Mr. Moody-pants?"

He sighed into the phone, "Yes. He stayed at the bunker. Thought for sure I was heading for a dead end and no I don't need any help, you're fine where you are."

She huffed, "Whatever, just be careful."

* * *

><p>"You're going to have to suck it up and just go with me to get you some maternity clothes," Linda tutted at her as Meg stood in her bedroom staring at her opened zipper and the bump preventing her from closing her pants.<p>

"Ugh, do I have to? I'll just leave them open, who says you need your fly zipped anyway?" she grumbled back.

"Trust me, you'll be more comfortable and so will Ryse," Linda said patting her on the shoulder. "Besides, we need to go out anyway to the grocery store, we can stop and get you clothes first. Nothing fancy, just a pair of pants or two."

Meg continued to grumble quietly to herself as she checked her phone. Nothing. It had been a few weeks since she'd heard anything from Cas and she was worried. She knew he was still alive, but his text replies had been vague and short so she had no idea what he was up to.

Frustrated, she pulled off her jeans and grabbed the sweatpants she had on previously, not caring if she went out looking like a bum. She'd stab the first person she heard comment about it she decided, walking down the steps to grab her jacket and let Linda know she was ready. Kevin was at work in the study. It had been filled with books quicker than she could have imagined it. In fact, the whole place looked more like they had been living there for a year rather than a three weeks.

"I figured we'd meet up with Jody for lunch if that's ok with you," Linda said when she saw Meg was ready.

"Whatever, at least it gets me out," Meg sighed. She followed Linda out the door and to the car, looking around to see Doug chewing on an old tire. She shook her head, "Ya know, it's still strange to see that hellhound acting like a normal dog."

"Where is he?" Linda asked looking around.

Meg pointed to them, "Over there chewing on an old tire. I'm so used to them tearing apart living things, to see it tearing at what it thinks is a chew toy is just strange."

"Were there a lot that you dealt with?"

"A few yea," she said getting in. "I set some on Sam and Dean once. I think they killed two of their friends."

"You sound like you were such a pleasant person," Linda drawled as she pulled out of the yard to head into town.

"Oh I was," she huffed. "I really was a bad ass. And then Lucifer got caged back up and Crowley tried to take over and life just went to crap."

"Well, at least you're on our side now," Linda pointed out.

"Taking touched by an angel to a whole new level," Meg muttered, making Linda laugh.

They rode into town in silence. Linda parked along the lot of the department store and Meg followed her in and to the maternity section and started searching through the racks, occasionally handing Meg something. She made Meg go try things on to make sure they were the right size.

"Think they'll let me keep the pants on?" Meg asked through the door as she put one leg in and then the next, pulling them up over the waist. She had to admit, they were alot comfier than the rest of her current clothes.

"I don't see why it would be an issue," Linda said.

"Good, cuz I'm doing it whether they like it or not," Meg muttered.

"Is there anything else we need while we're here?"

"Beats me. I don't need anything."

"Do you want to get anything for the nursery while we're here?" Linda asked as Meg came out of the changing room. Meg shrugged. "Let's take a look. You don't really have anything yet for her. She's going to be here before you know it."

"I know," Meg replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I thought it would be something to do with...whatever, he's not here and you're right. Let's look."

Linda stuck her arm through Meg's and gave it a pat, "I know. Don't worry, he'll get his business taken care of and come back to be here with you."

"Hope so. If not, I may have to kill him myself."

"There's the spirit," Linda chuckled. "Have you heard from him?"

"I've heard from him, but we haven't really talked since he left. They've just been real short messages, no information, very vague. Part of me is worried something's going on that he doesn't want to tell me. The other part says screw it." They had arrived in the infant section. "I feel stupid admitting it, but I actually kinda miss having him so close."

"I'd say you're only human, but well, we know that's not entirely true," Linda replied quietly. Meg smirked at her. "You are pregnant though, so we'll chalk up the feelings to that. Wouldn't want you losing your tough demon image."

"Oh, I think that's already done," Meg chuckled reluctantly. "I'm ever so slowing heading in that house wife direction as much as I hate admitting that."

"Once Ryse is born, you'll be able to go out more, maybe help out on hunts to keep you busy," Linda suggested.

"Yea, ok. No, I'm going to be stuck at home raising the kid and joining the PTA. Soccer mom here I come."

"It won't be that bad. You'll be protecting your family from home, you'll be the rock the rest of them need."

Meg shrugged. She allowed Linda to pick out a few items and followed her up to the register. The clerk seemed to cop a bit of an attitude with them for Meg wearing the pair of maternity jeans she purchased. The look Meg gave her must have brought home the message not to say another word about it, even silently, because the girl changed her mood real quick.

After they left the store, they met up with Jody Mills, the boys' sheriff friend. Meg leaned back in the chair and let the two women talk. Halfway through their lunch, her phone rang. She finished the french fry she was chewing and saw it was Sam.

"Howdy Bullwinkle. How goes it?" Meg greeted.

"Um..."

"What's going on?" she huffed. The two women stopped their conversation to look at her.

"Have you heard from Cas today?" Sam asked her.

"No. Why?" she asked, alarm shooting through her. Sam was silent on the other end. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Cas got a lead on Metatron. Apparently Gadreel was using the Horn of Gabriel to lure unsuspecting angels to their doom unless they joined Metatron's cause. Cas headed here while Dean and I checked out a different city. We found Gadreel, but Cas wasn't answering, so I headed here to his hotel. He's not here, only his phone."

Dread crept into her gut and the next thing she knew, she was standing in the hotel room with Sam. He stared at her in shock.

"How did you do that? I thought your powers were wonky," he said, the phone still held up to his ear, his voice echoing in her's.

"Um," she looked down at her stomach, "I think it was the kid." She ended the call and texted Linda to let her know she was fine. She was sure the women were freaking out at her sudden disappearance. "So what's this now? You lost Cas?"

"We didn't lose him," Sam ran a hand through his hair. "He disappeared. All that was here was his phone."

He handed it to Meg, who had a second to look at it before looking at the figure standing behind Sam.

"Well, well, isn't this a surpise," the figure declared giving Meg an interested look. Sam stepped between them, holding up his gun he had on him. Meg assumed by the angelic presence she felt, this had to be Metatron. She really wished she had an angel sword on her now. "Easy there tiger. I'm here to trade. You have something of mine and I have something of yours. Bring him here tomorrow...say 6-ish? If not Castiel dies. No come backs this time."

"An even trade?" Sam asked as Meg seethed behind him.

"I'm an entity of my word," he said flashing a smile. Seconds later and flutter of wings and he was gone.

"We are doing it right?" Meg asked when Sam didn't say anything.

"As long as Dean hasn't spoiled it," Sam said holding the phone to his ear.

"You left Dean with Gadreel? I'm sure there's a good chance with Mr. Grumpy-pants," Meg replied sarcastically.

"Dammit, he's not answering," he growled. "You coming or staying here?"

"Dude, I am coming with you," Meg said following him out the door to the Impala. "No way I'm being left behind while Cas's life hangs on the line."

They got in and seconds later, Sam was backing out of the spot and heading out of town. Meg glanced briefly at the scenery as it flashed by, a thousand thoughts going through her mind.

"You look good by the way," Sam said after clearing his throat.

"Thanks. Linda made me go buy maternity clothes," she grumbled. He gave her a confused look. "I was still trying to fit in my own. It was quite uncomfortable."

"How's the new place?"

"Not too shabby. Very homey. I'm glad I went with Kevin. No offense, but that bunker was a bit too confining for me. Doug seems to like roaming around what's left of the junk yard."

Twenty minutes later, Sam was pulling up to an old industrial warehouse. Meg followed him inside and had to bite her tongue at the comment she had for him when they found the spot he said they had bound Gadreel. The chair was knocked over and empty, a trail of blood leading out of the circle. Meg looked around for any other signs before Sam motioned for her to follow him.

"Dean!" Sam called looking around. They found Dean propped up against a wall, seeming unconscious. Sam rushed over and started shaking him, taking note of the bloody fist. "Hey, are you ok?"

Dean stirred, "Yea. You gotta stop asking me that."

"I've been calling you. I mean, why didn't you..uh-" he looked at the bloody figure lying unconscious next to his brother.

"He won't talk."

Meg stared at the figure, afraid for the worse. Sam nodded, "I figured."

Dean looked up at Sam, a desperate plea in his eyes, "He wanted to die, and I was going to kill him. But then I stopped cuz I know we need him to talk."

"Dean," Sam said, "listen. Metatron has Cas. He's offering a trade."

"We can't trust Metatron."

"I know that. Obviously. But look, this is going to be the first time we know for sure where Metatron is. Let's take Gadreel to the meet-up, make the exchange, and then trap Metatron."

Dean nodded and then seemed to notice Meg standing there for the first time, "Please tell me I'm seeing things."

"Nope, sorry Dean-o," Meg replied shoving her hands in her pockets as Sam helped him up.

"What're you doing here?"

"Sam called, said he couldn't find Cas and the kid decided it would be fun to take mom on a field trip," she answered, crossing her arms over her belly. "So what's the plan?"


	8. Chapter 8

Meg watched, frustrated with the fact, from inside the hotel room as the Winchesters stood in front of the car, waiting for Metatron. They had both made valid arguments about her staying hidden and had even ensured the fact by placing up anti-angel wards on the walls. She knew Cas would be beyond pissed if something happened and none of them knew how this was going to go. So now she waited patiently inside, watching through the curtain in the window.

Moments later, she watched the stout figure appear and minutes after the flames shoot up. From his actions, he seemed to be mocking them though and it was a second later that she watched him blow the flames out like candles on a cake. A sleek black car pulled up and she watched three suits get out followed by Cas. From where she stood, she couldn't tell if there was anything wrong with him. A minute later, the black car pulled away and left them standing there. Not waiting for the ok, she threw the door open and hurried over to them.

"Meg? Wha-" was all Cas could get out before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against his. She ran her hands over him, checking to make sure he was all in one piece.

"Sam called me," she mumbled. "Said you were missing. Kid decided it was time for a field trip. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," he said. She nodded, not moving away from him.

"Ok, does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

Cas placed an arm around Meg, "Metatron is trying to play God."

"Play God?" Sam scoffed. "Cas, he erased angel warding. He friggin' blew out holy fire. He is God. He's powering up with the angel tablet. How the hell are we supposed to stop this guy?"

"Alright," Dean said shifting. "so what if there is a stairway to Heaven? We find it and drop the guy."

"You want to sneak onto the Death Star and take out the Emperor?" Meg chuckled. Cas looked down at her confused.

"Ok, I'm not sure what a fictional battle station in space has to do with it, but if taking out the emperor means taking out Metatron, then I'm on board."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as Meg stared at him, her mouth slightly open.

"Wait..." Dean said putting up a hand, "Did you just understand a Death Star reference?"

"Yea, I think so," Cas said a confused look on his face, "But I don't understand what it has to do with Heaven."

"Well," Sam shrugged as Meg rolled her eyes, "It's halfway I guess."

Dean nodded and looked back at Cas, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Cas nodded. "Are you? There's something different about you." Meg stiffened slightly, avoiding the look Dean was giving her. True to her word, she had not told Cas about the Mark.

Dean patted Cas on the shoulder, "I'm fine."

Quicker than anyone would have thought, Cas grabbed Dean's arm as he pulled it away. He let go of Meg who took a cautious step back and exchanged looks with Sam. She watched Cas push the sleeve of Dean jacket up revealing the Mark. He let go as his gaze darkened, moving to shield Meg.

"What have you done?"

"It's the means to an end," Dean growled, pulling his sleeve back down angrily.

"Damn it Dean!"

"Look, you find Heaven, you drop a dime. Meantime, I got a knight to kill," he said before stomping around to the driver side and getting in, slamming the door.

"You coming?" Sam asked looking at Meg.

"She's staying with me. I'll make sure she gets home," Cas said. Sam nodded before going to open the door. "Sam, watch him."

Sam nodded before getting into the passenger seat. Meg and Cas watched the Impala drive away. He turned to head back to his hotel room, Meg following behind him. She walked in and he closed the door behind her.

"I think I understand why you didn't want to stay at the bunker," he said.

"I said I wouldn't tell you," she replied crossing her arms. He walked over and took her by her elbows, tugging her towards him. "Ya know, it would've been nice to hear a little more from you."

"I know…I'm sorry," he said pressing his lips to her forehead. "The search has not been going well...This was the first time we've been able to do anything and we could do nothing." Meg gave him what she hoped was a look of sympathy. "And then to find out you were dragged into it?"

"Listen," she said putting up a hand, "It was the kid. I was having a nice lunch with the ladies, Sam calls me, says your missing and wah- la, here I find myself. I did nothing, but go along for the ride."

"Regardless, I wish they would've kept you out of it."

"Well Sam thinks enough to call and keep me posted on things. You on the other hand, need to take a page out of his book," Meg said pulling out of his grip. She walked over to sit on the bed. She could feel Ryse fluttering around and the sensation was making her sick. "Now catch me up a bit. What's going on?"

He huffed and removed his trench, "Hordes of Angels were being slaughtered after being gathered to a designated area by the Horn of Gabriel. I came back here and called Sam and Dean and then the next thing I know, Gabriel himself shows up."

"I thought Lucifer killed his ass?" Cas raised an eyebrow at her for interrupting. "Sorry, apparently that's part of your story. Continue."

"It wasn't Gabriel. Metatron had captured me and started playing mind games with me in order to become the leader of that group of angels I told you about. When I figured it out, he tried to make a deal with me, said he'd give me an unlimited supply of grace."

"Wait," Meg said stopping him when he took a breath. "He wants you to lead a group of pissed off featherbrains against him? What, does he have a death wish?"

"He wants me leading them to their slaughter."

"Oh." She leaned back, watching Cas pace in front of her. "That's the choice he gave you isn't it. Lead them to their doom and he gives you your grace back?" Cas nodded. "Well, can't say I ain't impressed with that. What are your thoughts?"

"I...I don't know," he said sitting on the bed next to her and taking her hand.

"I say go for it," she said. He gave her a startled look. "Demon remember? And I'm slightly biased because if I can keep you around, I'm damn well going to." She sat up straighter, pulling her feet up onto the bed to sit with her legs crossed. "Listen. You can lead them, just not neccessarily to their doom. Be the good little treetooper and tell them the truth and let them be their own judges. Don't shoulder the whole decision yourself."

"I don't want to be the reason for any more lost life."

"Which is why you do the honorable thing and tell them," she said patting his hand. "And that's coming from me of all people."

"Shocking," he muttered before giving her a smirk when she glared at him.

"And what's this with you getting a Star Wars reference?"

"Metatron did this thing where he gave me all the information of pop culture that he knows," he shrugged. "I get your reference now at least."

"Well, at least there was one good thing about that little meeting," she chuckled. "So now what?"

"Now I take you home, where you're warded and safe," he said. "Then I'll call the angels and we'll see what happens then. Try and find this staircase."

"You sure you don't need my help?" she asked.

He sighed, "As much as I would prefer keeping you close, I do not think the other angels would like a demon hanging around, even a demon their leader would vouch for. Of course, I'm not sure how much danger your actually in from Metatron..."

"What's this now?" she asked giving him a concerned look when he didn't continue. He seemed to battle inwardly with himself before taking a breath.

"Metatron knew about you. About us," he said placing his free hand on Meg's belly where she still felt Ryse squirming. "Apparently, he has no power over either of you, no matter how much juice he's getting from the tablet."

"Well then that's settled, I'm hanging around," Meg smirked, pleased she was safe from at least one foe.

"But that doesn't mean he won't use me as collateral to get you to do what he wants," Cas added. Meg was about to disagree when he cut her off, "You and I both know that to be true whether you admit it or not. Besides, this," he said motioning between them, "is exactly what he wanted from me in the first place."

"He wanted you shacking up with a demon?" she asked giving him a skeptical look.

He rolled his eyes, "No. He wanted me to live a normal life, get married, have kids and then tell him about it when I died. He's all about the story, that's all he cares about."

"I'll give him a story," Meg muttered. Cas gave her a stern look before she rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll go home. Can we do it after you call you're peeps? At least you can get them started on the search before you take me back. That way, maybe I can keep you for a few days before you rejoin them."

She watched Cas contemplate it for a few moments before he conceded, "Ok."

Meg smiled, "I missed ya, Clarence."

Cas returned the smile before leaning forward to kiss her, his lips lingering on hers, "Same."

* * *

><p>Cas pulled into the junkyard a few days later and gave it a wary glance, "You're sure this is right?"<p>

"Yea," Meg said as she looked around for Doug. As soon as she got out, she knew he'd come bounding to her scent.

"There's nothing here," he looking around.

Meg turned to give him a skeptical look before it hit her, "Oh, yea. The wards. Kevin said we might run into this problem. Just park next to Linda's SUV and I'll take you in. You're going to have to hold my hand."

"I don't know how I'll manage," he chuckled softly. He parked the next to the SUV. They both exited the Lincoln and he took Meg's hand when she held it out for him. He followed behind her until he walked into what felt like a wall of ice and fire. She threw a concerned look over her shoulder when she felt him stop to gather himself.

"You ok?" she asked looking at him.

"Fine," he said straightening up. "I wasn't prepared for the warding."

"Oh, yea, sorry," she shrugged. "Should've warned you about the firewall. Kevin's idea. I don't even notice it anymore to be honest."

"You don't mind all this protection around you?" Castiel asked giving her a curious look.

"It's not like I'm stuck here. I'm free to come and go as I please. Now you, you leave and one of us would have to bring you back in until the wards are used to you. At least, that's the gist of it."

"So humans can come and go as they please, but angels can't?" he asked as she walked up to the door. "What about demons?"

"Haven't had the chance to test that theory yet. Obviously can't use me as the guinea pig," she said opening the door. He followed her inside and glance around the foyer. "Welcome home."

"Home," he agreed, a smile appearing on his face. Meg smiled back at the agreement as she hooked to the left and down the two steps into the common room calling for Linda. He stood at the top and watched her walk across the room to the other pair of stairs before she headed back. "Problem?"

"Looks like we're here alone," she looked around some more. "I know Kevin took off for a few days, but he'll be back. Garth needed his help on something. I figured Linda's car was here, she would be too. Want the two cent tour?"

"Whichever tour you want to give me," Cas replied stepping down to join her. Meg smiled bouncing on her toes over to where he was standing. She grabbed the collar on his coat and pushed it off his shoulders, giving him a quick kiss. Before he could hook an arm around her, she was stepping away to hang his coat in the closet in the foyer and motioning him to follow. "I don't think I've ever seen you this energetic before. It seems out of character for you."

She shrugged, "Maybe pregnancy is getting the best of me. Or maybe I'm just content to have a home I can call mine that isn't some huge pit in the ground."

"You don't have the pressures of being a demon here either."

She ignored him as she got to the top. There was a short hallway with a few doors along it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the left and opening the one at the end of the hall. He followed her in to see a queen size bed with a deep red comforter spread across it. There was a dresser with a vanity mirror and a few objects spread out across it along with a few things hanging on the wall. There was a window on the left hand wall and a door opposite it, the bed sitting against the wall in between the one they were facing.

"This one's ours," she said sheepily, moving to sit on the bed.

"It's very nice," he said looking around. She gave him a small smile.

"Ryse's room is the door next to ours," Meg said making herself more comfortable on the bed. She was finding that the bigger her bump got, the harder she found it to find a comfortable position. Linda told her for being five months, she was small compared to other pregnant woman she had known, but for her, it was still huge. "There isn't much in it though. Just a few items we've picked out here and there. Linda's been helping me get stuff."

"That's nice of her."

"Well, there ain't much to do. She picked up a part-time job in town," Meg shrugged. "And it's not like you're around to help." She held up a hand when she saw his mouth open to respond, "I'm not complaining. I would like too, but I'm not. It's not like we're that typical everyday couple. I'm a neutered demon and you're an angel with stolen grace, both of us capable of all sorts of destruction and chaos. I know you have things that are keeping you from being here."

"I hate not having my wings," he grumbled walking over to the window and looking out it. "If I still had them, this wouldn't be a problem. I could be here at a seconds notice and be able to accomplish what it is I need to do."

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me," Meg said watching him.

"But it's not fair. To either of us."

"If there's one thing I've learned, life ain't fair sweetness," she replied. He walked back over to her, placing both hands on either side of her face and kissing her hungrily. She was panting by the time he pulled away and gave him a smirk, "You kiss me like that every time you see me, and we may have a problem in public settings. Thank god I'm already sitting on the bed."

Cas gave her a pleased grin before he latched his lips onto hers again, parting them with precision. Before she knew it, they were both shedding clothes and she found herself being pushed back onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, works been busy & with lappy on the fritz (not really fritzing so much as refusing to charge & me lacking funds to get it fixed), the only place I can upload is at work. Hope you are enjoying! Onward!

* * *

><p>"Have you read this yet?" Cas asked her as they lounged down in the living room. She turned her head away from the television and looked at the book he was reading.<p>

"I perused," she said before popping some more popcorn in her mouth. "I didn't think it really concerned me."

"Of course it concerns you," Cas said glancing at her as she curled into him. "You're pregnant, you should be preparing yourself for all possibilities."

"Well, I figure a few things," she chumbled. "Firstly, your going to be there when this kid pops out. I don't care what you have to do. Your ass ain't there, you're going to find out how I got my reputation in the pit. Secondly, because you are going to be there, anything that's wrong you'll be able to fix. Thirdly, our kid and this pregnancy are far from normal."

"Our vessels are still human," he said turning a page. "It would still be good to be prepared."

"Then read away," Meg said patting his knee as she heard the front door open. "You can give me the cliff-notes version."

"Well ain't this just a picture of domestic bliss if I ever saw one."

Both entities stiffened on the couch before turning to see Sam and Dean looking down at them. Meg shot a glare up at them, "What are you doing in my house?"

"I don't see your name on the deed," Dean grumbled back turning to head up the steps. Sam stood there awkwardly.

"Linda said we could come by and clean up before we head out," Sam said taking a step down and looking around. "Is that alright?"

"Yea," Meg huffed. "I just like giving him a hard time."

"I wish you wouldn't," Castiel mumbled next to her. "Hello Sam."

"Hey Cas. Didn't expect to see you here," Sam greeted placing his bag on the floor and sitting down in the arm chair. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for the Stairway?"

"I have others on it."

"Trying to steal some time?" Sam smirked.

"It's already rare enough I get to see him with you two having him run all over the country," Meg grumbled. "Four months and we'll have to figure out how to stop time so we can be by ourselves."

"Four months, is that it?" Sam asked. Meg nodded. "Wow, I can't believe Ryse is going to be here that quick."

"Tell me about it," she replied. She pointed to the kitchen behind them, "I think I left some pizza in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Awesome, thanks," Sam said getting up and heading up the steps. "This place looks really nice."

"Yea, Linda and Garth did well with it," Meg replied. "You should see the panic room downstairs. Reminds me of old times. Not as good as your friend's, but good enough."

Castiel shifted next to her, "Have you gone to a doctor at all? This says you should be seeing someone at least every month."

Meg rolled her eyes as she heard Sam chuckle from the kitchen, "And what happens when they do an ultra sound and just so happen to see wings and horns growing on her? Who's going to explain that to the doctors and then who's going to bail me out when I kill them all for poking and prodding at me? Besides," she said patting his face, "That's what you're for. I trust you more than I trust some human with a machine to tell me if something's wrong. It's not like you don't check on her every time you touch my stomach."

"But I'm not going to be around all the time," Cas argued. "You should find one you can deal with in case something happens and I'm not here. I don't have wings, I can't fly back here the second you call me."

"Then we'll come to you. We did it once, we'll figure out how to do it again."

"And drain both of your powers in the process," Cas bit back. "I can only do so much with the grace I have. If I had my own, it wouldn't be a problem, but I don't. This is why I have to hunt down Metatron."

"You don't have to do anything now that you have a group of featherbrains to do it for you," Meg replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm not having this argument with you. We have little time together and to spend it arguing is a poor way to take advantage of it."

"So get this," Sam said cutting off Meg's next retort. "Jody called us, which is why we're here. This girl turned up at her station and turned out she was a lure for this group of vamps that had taken her when she was little. We took care of the vamps."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She almost got turned, but Jody beheaded the master vamp before she could take her first blood so we were able to give her the cure. Jody's keeping an eye on her," Sam said.

Meg excused herself to get up and go grab a drink from the kitchen as the two talked some about the guys' latest hunt. Seeing the jar sitting on the counter, she grabbed herself a spoonful of peanut butter before heading back out to the living room. Cas shot her a glare when she sat down in the other arm chair across from Sam instead of her original seat.

"So how's the search going anyway?" Sam asked looking over at Cas. "Any luck?"

"I haven't heard anything. I told them to call if they find something," Cas sighed as Dean stepped back into the room.

"So you're just going to sit here and play house in the meantime? With a demon?" Dean asked standing behind the chair Sam was sitting in.

Cas glanced at Meg who was sitting in the chair with an amused expression on her face before turning back to the guys, "I do believe I'm allowed in this case. Besides, this is the first I've been able to see her in a month. I've done enough for the two of you since I pulled you out from hell so excuse me for thinking I'm entitled to some down time like the rest of you."

Dean narrowed his eyes as Cas glared back at him. Sam and Meg exchanged looks as the two continued their stare down. Meg sat up, "I could go for Chinese. Sam?"

"Yes. Chinese. We'll bring you some back," he said jumping up and patting Dean on the shoulder and following Meg to the front door as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed a coat and keys. He followed her out the door and to Linda's SUV. "You sure we should leave those two alone?"

"You want to witness another apocalypse?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not particularly," Sam chuckled. "Think the house will be standing when we come back?"

"Oh I have no doubt Clarence will be waiting on the front stoop with that brooding expression on his face," Meg said rolling his eyes. "I also have no doubt, that thanks to you're brother, he's going to be leaving tonight."

"Sorry."

Meg shrugged, "Not your fault. I just know how all of you work. Dean will grump at him and make him feel guilty and then off he goes to do his duty like the good little soldier he is. Are things better between the two of you?"

She saw him shrug out the corner of her eye before letting out a sigh, "Hard to say."

"If you want to vent, by all means," Meg chuckled when he didn't continue. "I know I'm a demon, but I've also been around the two of you the longest."

"Thanks," was the all the reply before silence settled back over the car.

They stopped at the Meg's favorite spot and ordered. Once the food was done, they got back in the car and headed back to the house. It had gotten dark out by the time she pulled up between the Lincoln and the Impala. She shook her head when she saw that indeed, Cas was waiting outside for them. She pointed it out to Sam who chuckled.

"Seems you do know him pretty well," he replied grabbing the paper bag.

"Told ya," Meg sighed as they both got out. Sam nodded towards the door, silently telling her he was going inside. She stuck her hands in her pockets and walked up to the brooding figure who was watching her. She stopped just in front of him, "Any chance I can talk you in to waiting until the morning?"

"How'd y-"

"I think I know you pretty damn well by now Clarence," she smirked, though she was far from happy. "Why do you have to go running every time Dean tells you to?"

He sighed, "I don't take orders from Dean."

"No, but you let him guilt trip you into things. You're handling things fine on your own without him busting his head in." Meg held up a hand to cut him off, "Don't. I get you have to go. Can you at least just stay tonight and head out in the morning? I like you warming my bed at night."

She watched him clench his jaw and close his eyes in thought. She heard the gravel crunch behind her and turned to see Doug walking over, his forked tongue hanging out to the side. She scratched him behind the ear and he nuzzled into her, resting his head against her belly. Ryse started shifting around at the touch causing Meg to make an unpleasant face.

"What's wrong?"

"Kid's shuffling around," she sighed as she continued to scratch Doug. "Not sure I enjoy the feeling of something else squirming in the meatsuit besides me."

Cas reached out a hand and placed in on her stomach, "Most women say that's their favorite part."

"You read that in that damn book, didn't you?"

He nodded, "But you also aren't most women either."

"Got that right," she chuckled at him. "At least she doesn't do it all night and keep me up."

"Yet."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well, I'm hungry. You coming in?"

Cas looked around, taking a deep breath before nodding. Meg smiled, gave one last pat to Doug before taking Cas's hand that was on her stomach in hers and walking to the steps to go in. Sam and Dean were both sitting in the living room, eating out of the take-out boxes. Sam handed Meg hers as she walked by to sit on the couch. She grabbed a fork and dug in, moaning at the taste as she chewed.

"Oh," Meg said mid chew as she looked over at Dean, "Cas is staying tonight and then he can go do your thing."

"I don't think Cas needs your permission to do anything," Dean replied.

"Just like he doesn't need yours," Meg smirked as Dean glared at her.

"Both of you stop," Cas growled. They both looked at him before Meg turned back to her food. "I feel like your both vying for my attention and it needs to stop. Neither of you is more important than the other and I don't like being put in the middle. At least try and get along." Both remind silent as Sam tried to hide the smile on his face. "Dean, I would like to stay here tonight before I head out to rejoin the angels and I'm not asking."

"Whatever you'd like to do," Dean replied. "Maybe it would help if Meg remembered anything from when the Doc was here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kid said the Doc was doing readings of Heaven and Hell. Meg was with him," Dean explained as Meg rolled her eyes.

"Yea, but that was in his stupid spaceship. You guys are talking a stairway. We didn't use any stairs, just a box," Meg replied. "And it's not like I could step out and walk around or anything. The Doctor was just doing scans from inside."

"It's too bad he isn't still here," Sam added. "He could take everyone back up there in a heartbeat."

Cas cleared his throat, "Metatron wouldn't like that. He'd kill them all the second their guards went down. The only way we're going to be able to do this is to break in there and take him down."

"Ooh Clarence, makes me all tingly when you talk destruction like that," Meg winked.

"The stairway is the key. It's just locating it."

"We'll find it, don't worry," Sam said.


	10. Chapter 10

Meg made a face at the small pink frilly outfit before shoving it back on the rack, "Why does every baby item have to pink and frilly...?"

She had ventured out alone, Linda having been off at work and Kevin doing who knew what. It had been two weeks since the hunters and her angel had left and she had acquired a severe case of cabin fever. She took a breath and headed to the registers to at least pay for the stuff she had managed to find. Biting back her retort for the all too cheerful clerk when she started asking questions, Meg gave a very forced toothy grin and grabbed her bag and left as quick as she could. She threw her bags in the car and walked to the diner at the corner, food now calling her name.

Upon entering, Meg was forced to exchange pleasantries with the one waitress who remembered her from when she'd been here with the sheriff and Linda. Luckily, the waitress was nice enough then to accommodate her and seat her in the back corner where no one else could bother her. Meg could not only read her magazine in piece, but keep a wary eye on all who entered the diner.

"I'll go get your drink and be right back for your order, hun," the waitress smiled.

"Thanks," Meg sighed, trying to be on her best behavior. She hated pleasantries, but if she was going to be in this town for awhile, she might as well try, even though her demon nature was screaming at her to tear the girl apart. She flipped open the menu and glanced at the options. She put a hand on her stomach, "What are we hungry for today kiddo?" She felt Ryse twitch a bit when Meg glanced over the pancakes.

"Ok then, pancakes it is," Meg muttered quietly to her stomach. "You do know this is not normal behavior, correct? Unborn child does not get to make the decisions in this messed up relationship you and I have." Ryse fluttered at her in response causing Meg to roll her eyes. "This is so not normal..."

"First sign of insanity is having conversations with yourself," a distinct British drawl said. Meg froze, recognizing the tone. She had to grip the seat when she felt Ryse turning around unpleasantly at her mother's sudden fear to keep herself from skipping out. That would only make things worse. "Hello, whore."

"Dick," Meg greeted as Crowley took a seat across from her. "What can I do for you? I don't have any weapons on me other wise I'd show you the same kindness you showed me a few months ago."

"Heard a rumor you were back topside," he sneered. "I'd love to know who undid my work. Was it that angel of yours? I'm sure he's the one responsible for that parasite in there. Or did you just get fat?"

Meg rolled her eyes in response. The waitress came back with her drink and placed it on the table. She smiled at Crowley and looked back at Meg, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were waiting for anyone."

"I wasn't," Meg glared across the table. She gave the waitress her order.

"Anything for you?" the waitress asked looking at Crowley.

"I'll have a tea, love," he said returning Meg's smirk. Damn, he was planning on staying a while. She huffed and went back to reading her magazine, pretending to ignore his presence. He started tapping his fingers on the table.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Meg snapped a few minutes later when the drumming had finally gotten to her.

"You, dead preferably," he growled.

"Good luck with that," Meg rolled her eyes.

"I did it once."

"You got a lucky shot. Next time, won't be so lucky," Meg smirked.

"Good news for me, you're just a shell of what you used to be," he smirked back. "I was curious, see. How could a demon whore get impregnated with an angelic fetus? Because, she isn't a demon. She's human."

"Believe what you want," Meg shrugged. "Still got powers-"

"Angelic powers, from that thing," he said glancing down at her stomach.

She smirked, "Powers are powers and she isn't entirely angel."

"Oh, it's a girl then? How lovely! Shall I send you a pink pony in celebration?"

Meg rolled her eyes, "I'll feed it to the hellhound we have."

"Stole one of my dogs did you?" he glared. Meg gave him an innocent look as the waitress brought her food over and placed a cup of hot water in front of Crowley. "What else is protecting you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked as she poured syrup over the pancakes. "I know you didn't just show up here to rattle my cage...or attempt to that is, because it ain't working. What do you really want?"

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine. I'm sure you've heard. My crown is at stake."

"Like I care what happens in Hell," she chuckled.

"You should," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "If Abaddon stays in charge, I can't guarantee what's going to happen to that bastard of yours."

"If she even knows about us," Meg said as she ate. He had a point, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"She will, give her time. My point," he said cutting her off, "help us get rid of her, and I will make a deal with you to keep that little bundle of abomination alive and kicking."

"What deal is this? My head on a silver platter?"

"Something along those lines."

She took another bite of the pancakes in front of her before waving her fork at him, "Don't think so. Even if I agreed, few things to consider. Firstly, Cas would never let you get away with any of it, thus you'd lose your hold on the Winchesters. Secondly, the only thing I know of the Knights of Hell is their reputation. I'd be useless to you and thus become your kicking bag, again, for practically nothing. Third, I don't trust you."

"All I need is help locating her," he growled. "I have the rest taken care of."

"What, the Mark of Cain?" she asked. He twitched. "I know it was your idea. How do I know you won't sick Dean-o on me next? We both know what the thing is capable of. I'm not any safer with you than I am with them. Demons on all sides so to speak."

"Last chance, whore."

"I'm good," she winked, before flashing her teeth at him. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not getting involved in any of these little squirmishes you all are having. Demon war, Angel war. Doesn't matter to me in the least who wins either."

"Even if that means losing your precious featherbrain?"

"Don't you worry about Clarence. He can handle himself. Worry about yourself Crowley. The Knights of Hell had that reputation for a reason. She's trickier than you if rumor serves. Nastier too. A lot more cunning if things are to be believed. You have quite a lot of work on your hands to be worrying about little ol' me."

He stood up and adjusted the collar on his coat as Meg heard the diner door open again. She glanced to see the Sheriff looking in her direction. She looked back at Crowley who was glaring at her.

"Be sure to send me an invite for the little bastard's birth? I'll have a special present just for her," he smirked before disappearing. Meg let out a breath. That could've ended uglier than she thought.

She attempted to go back to eating when she watched Jody come hurrying over.

"Was that who I think it was?" Jody asked when she got to the table. Meg rolled her eyes at being interrupted, yet again. "Bastard... What was he doing here?"

Meg shrugged, "Still not 100% sure."

"You ok?"

"Yup. Annoyed I can't leave the house and expect some peace and quiet," Meg smirked. Jody sat down across from her. "Need something?"

"On lunch," she shrugged. "Saw your car outside, figured I'd pop in and see how you were doing."

"Peachy. How's that ward of yours?"

"Adjusting well I think," Jody nodded. "She thinks she ready to try school next week. We'll see what happens. You sure you're ok? You seem paler than normal."

"Crowley just threw me off a bit," Meg shrugged. "Didn't help I was fighting the kid the entire time." Jody gave her a questioning look. "She wanted to get us out of danger, felt me tense up a bit."

"She can do that? She has access to her powers?" Meg nodded. "She's not even born yet."

"She's also pretty bossy too," Meg said pointing at what was left of her lunch. "Kid's one smart cookie."

"I'd say," Jody chuckled. "Listen, I think I may have some things for you. I don't know what kind of condition any of it is in. I haven't looked at it since..."

"Ok," Meg said, nodding. "Anything is better than nothing."

"So what did the so-called King of Hell want?"

"Help with Abaddon which I can't give. Apparently, he also wanted to personally extend his congratulations," Meg rolled her eyes.

"You going to tell Cas?"

"I should, but I don't want him freaking out when he has bigger fish to fry. I can handle that dick-brain no problem, without any ones help." A thought at the back of Meg's mind was starting to wonder differently though. That was the second demon to say to her that she was just a shell of her former self.

Jody gave her a concerned look, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yea, fine," Meg nodded. "Kid's just rolling around from all the excitement. It's a bit uncomfortable."

"Oh just wait, it only gets worse," Jody chuckled in understanding.

"Great," Meg replied making a face. She kept up conversation, but inside she was trying to access her powers. She watched Jody for a sign her eyes had flicked black when she thought she had them, but Jody just talked on like nothing was happening. She felt them, but grabbing them was like trying to grab water from a bucket.

Somehow Meg managed to get herself home. She paused in the driveway when she got out and looked over at a pile of scrap metal. Wanting to try before she stepped behind the wards, she reached inside to try to access them again. The pile continued to sit there staring mockingly at her.

"Son of a crack whore's mother..." she cursed. Meg glanced down at her stomach in frustration, "How the hell am I supposed to protect you if you don't let me have access to my powers?" Ryse nudged her in response. "I don't give a rats ass what the hell you're supposed to be. I am not going around powerless like a human. I am a demon dammit." Meg stopped her pacing and placed a hand on her head from the pressure that was now pushing on it. "Dammit. Knock it off. I'm in charge. Not you." The pressure only increased making Meg squeeze her eyes shut as she fought against it, trying to keep control.

"Meg?"

The pressure had disappeared as warm hands grabbed her wrists gently to pull them away from her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of bright blues watching her, a mix of confusion, concern, anxiety and lust staring back. She snatched her hands away and looked around before letting go a stream of curses. She didn't take noticed to the eyes watching her from other side of the glass walls before curtains slid shut across them, blocking out the view to the warehouse type setting.

Castiel leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms and watched the demon in amusement as she ranted and raved in front of him. He was curious how she had gotten in, but quickly figured out that it was Ryse that had brought them to him. Finally, she stopped pacing around the room and panting, turned to glare at him.

"Hi," he chuckled. He didn't think it possible for her eyes to narrow any more. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," she huffed. "This is all your damn fault you stupid tree-topping son of bitch!"

"Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes in confusion and trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. She was upset, he could see that and no matter how amused he was by the situation, he didn't want to make her madder. "What happened?"

"What happened?" she snarled. She jabbed at her stomach, "This! This is what happened you ass! You and your stupid super seed."

"My what?"

"I want this damn kid out of me, now," she growled. "I will cut her out myself if I have to."

He could see it in her eyes that she was being completely serious and the amusement dropped. He pushed himself off the desk and walked over to her. She took a step away from him, still glaring.

"Meg," he started cautiously. Something must have really upset her if she was dodging him. "I'm confused. Did something happen? Why are you here?"

"Why don't you ask this stupid spawn of yours?" she growled, bearing her teeth. "She's the one who brought me here. She's the one who won't let me have access to my powers. And it's her damn fault I have no control over anything! I was perfectly content where I was and then she turns up out of nowhere and says that me being dead isn't good enough. Nooooo. Then she brings you along and away I go back to this stupid plane of existence. And now I'm stuck as a freaking human incubator because you don't know how to keep it in your pants! And now I can't do anything I want to do. I have no access to my own damn powers and I can't even smoke out of this stupid meatsuit and leave you all to your damn problems because I'm stuck in it thanks to her!"

Cas watched her carefully as she ran her hands through her hair and glanced nervously around the office. She was still breathing heavy from her yelling. He took a cautious step forward and this time she didn't pull away. He placed his hand gently on her arm and motioned towards the couch. She reluctantly let him lead her over.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly as she sat down and pulled her feet up. She looked ashamed of herself which he thought was odd for her.

"For what?" he asked. She shrugged. "What happened?"

She took a breath, "Crowley stopped in for a visit." Having expected his reaction, Meg grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly into the seat next to her. "He didn't do anything. He just talked."

Cas's jaw was set, "Whatever he said to you has apparently upset you."

"It's not just him that has said it." She stood up again, unable to sit still. "I can't access my powers. She has me cut off."

"I thought you said your powers were ok?" he asked giving her a concerned look.

"I thought they were," she shrugged. "They were at first. The farther along in this stupid pregnancy I go, the less access I have to them. She won't let me use them. I tried after Crowley left and I got home. Then we started arguing."

"Arguing? With who?" he asked.

"Ryse," she sighed. She held up a hand when she saw the confusion on his face. "Yes, I know. She shouldn't be able to communicate, but she does. I talk at her all the time and she always gives me some sort of response. It's a pain sometimes."

"She responds to you?" he asked. Meg nodded. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Why did she bring you here?"

"Hell if I know Clarence. I sure the hell didn't tell her too," Meg huffed. "Apparently she thought I needed you. Or she was pissed because I didn't let her zap us out when Crowley sat down. I don't know, I don't speak fetus."

"Ok, ok," he said getting up and walking over to her. He placed his hands on her arms and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Just calm down."

"Easy for you to say...someone isn't trying to tango their way out of your abdomen," she sighed, leaning into his touch. He felt her relaxing a bit, but could still sense she was upset. "I don't like not having access to my powers. I'm a demon...but right now I feel less. Crowley and Axel both said I was nothing more than a shell of what I once was. I don't like this lost feeling I'm getting. I'm having an identity crisis when I know who I am."

Cas placed a finger on her chin and made her look up at him, "It'll be fine. Ryse is coming in a few weeks and your powers will go back to normal."

"You don't know that."

"I know you," he said giving her a smirk. "And I can feel you. You're still you no matter what Ryse doesn't let you do."

"How am I supposed to protect her if she doesn't let me use my powers?" She felt Ryse nudging her again. She looked up at Cas, who moved a hand to place over her stomach. Ryse stopped nudging and started this fluttering feeling against where his hand was resting. "Huh, how 'bout that?"

He smirked, "I guess that's your answer." Meg raised an eyebrow at him. "She apparently brought you both here because she figures I can protect you both so then you don't have to worry about not having access to your powers."

"Smart kid."

Cas nodded before leading her back over to the couch. He sat down before pulling Meg gently onto his lap and placed a hand on her stomach while he wrapped the other around her waist. Meg reached up and ran her fingers through his hair while her other hand settled over his. A feeling of contentment settled over them as they sat there. She rested her head in the crook between his head and shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

"Not to ruin the mood here," Castiel sighed.

"Then don't," Meg chuckled. "I know what you're going to say anyway. That we can't stay, we have to go home. I get that. You explain it to your spawn."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just talk to her," Meg shrugged, before a yawn escaped her. "I don't do anything special."

"I feel silly talking to your abdomen." Meg didn't respond. She could tell he was thinking and the next thing she knew, he was laying her back so he could rest his ear up against her stomach. "Ryse?" She felt a nudge and nodded at him when he looked up at her. "Ryse, I know you want me to protect you and your mother...but this place is not the safest place for you. The safest place for the two of you, is home. There are too many unknown enemies...Believe me, I would like nothing more than to never leave either of you, but I have to fix this first."

Cas looked up again at Meg to see her eyes closed. Her breathing had slowed, like she had fallen asleep. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her lips part slightly and heard the small puff of air with each breath. He hadn't felt the serene peace that settled over him in a long time. He felt a presence press against his awareness and looked back at her stomach. Smiling, he rested his head against her stomach again.

"Ryse?" he said quietly. He felt the pressure increase slightly and smiled to himself in wonderment. He could sense her even more now, like there was a two way connection between the two of them. "You understand, then? That you'll have to go home?" There was an disappointed agreement of sorts. "I know, I wish I could be with you both. You're both too important to me to lose either of you. I've already lost your mother once, I don't want to lose her again." This time a determined agreement, like she was trying to tell him that she'd protect them all. He smirked, "I have no doubt. You are strong and thick-headed just like your mother. I-"

A knock on the door cut off his next thought. He carefully lifted Meg's legs off his lap and slid out from under her. He paused as she shifted to a more comfortable position, still fast asleep. He walked to the door and opened it to see his Second in Command standing there.

"Yes?"

"Commander, we heard a voice yelling," she said trying to peek around him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hannah," he said trying to think up a good lie. "Just a television program."

She gave him an unsure look, but seemed to accept the answer. "Ok. Also, they have one of Metatron's soldiers held captive. Apparently he was talking too loudly at some bar."

He nodded, "Give me a moment and I will join you."

"Yes Commander," she nodded before walking away.

Cas shut the door and looked back at Meg who appeared to still be sleeping until he heard a chuckle.

"Commander, huh?" She watched his cheeks redden slightly as he bent down in front of her. "Sounds like bedroom talk to me."

Cas smirked at her, "No bedroom. Unless you're in it."

"Good answer," she chuckled. "What's up?"

"I have to go and so do you. If they see you here," he said shooting an uncomfortable glance at the door, "I don't want to think about what they'd do to us."

Meg sat up, yawning, "Got it. Don't want your followers knowing about your demon mistress and spawn."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Clarence?" she smirked, leaning forward to kiss him. "Not that I care what any of them really think, but you need them and best not to piss off your army."

"If you wish to stay and finish your nap, I'm sure if I lock the office-"

"Don't worry about it. Kid can get us back fine," she said waving aside his suggestion. "I'll sleep when I get home to a bed. I really didn't mean to fall asleep like that anyway. Guess there was too much excitement going on."

"You were quite...excited when you arrived," he smirked.

"What can I say," she shrugged. "You're in for a treat if this is how all our mother and daughter fights end up." He chuckled as he helped her stand up. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, "Be seeing you soon I hope."

He ducked his head, "Me too."

"Be careful out there feathers. You don't want me and the kid going on a killing spree in your honor," she smirked.

"No, I'd prefer to avoid that," he chuckled. "Message me so I know she got you both home ok."

She winked at him, "Alright kid, let's go home."

He watched Meg disappear before his eyes and heaved a sigh. It was time to get back to business, his moment of peace gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Linda came rushing out of the house when she saw Meg reappear in the yard. She opened the door and stepped outside as she saw Meg lift a hand and start scratching at thin air. Assuming it was Doug, she stopped a few feet away as the demon looked up at her.<p>

"I saw you disappear. Everything ok?" Linda asked.

Meg huffed, "Yea. Kid and I were arguing so she thought an unscheduled visit to her father would put a stop on it. I could really use a nap now though."

"Let's get you inside," she said grabbing Meg's arm as her legs dipped slightly.

"Thanks," Meg muttered as Linda helped her into the house. "Do me a favor, let Cas know we got back. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm gonna be out like a light."

"Not a problem," Linda agreed. "Jody called, said Crowley caught you in the diner?"

"Yea, words were exchanged."

"He didn't threaten you did he?"

"Empty threats," Meg shrugged. "I'm not worried about him to be honest. He's too busy fighting for control of Hell to come after me and the kid."

"I'll ask Kevin to get some more wards up just in case. Maybe make you a hex bag to carry around so he can't track you," Linda offered as the walked up the steps to Meg's room.

Meg mumbled a response as Linda opened the door and helped her onto the bed. She watched the demon curl onto her side and was instantly asleep. She reached over and unlaced Meg's shoes and took them off, the demon not budging as she picked up the afghan at the end of the bed and covered her with it. Linda grabbed her phone and texted the angel like Meg had asked. The response was almost immediate and without meaning to, Linda's eyes caught the message. She smiled and glanced down at the demon, placing the phone where she'd be able to see it when she woke up.

* * *

><p>The sounds of drawers opening and closing reached Meg's ears. She rolled onto her back and peeled open an eye to see Linda putting a pile of clothes in the drawer. She sat up, yawning, and waved at the petite woman when she turned around at the noise.<p>

"Didn't mean to wake you," Linda said as she closed the drawer.

"No hard feelings," Meg yawned again. "I feel like I slept for a week."

"Close," Linda chuckled. "It's been almost two days since you got back."

"You are kidding, right?" Meg asked running her hand through her hair.

"Nope, sorry. I barely got you up here and into your bed when you were out like a light. I tried waking you up yesterday, but all you did was roll over so I just let you sleep," Linda said as she finished putting the last bit of clothes in the drawer. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Meg shrugged. "Did you text Cas for me?"

Linda nodded and pointed to her phone, "Yes. He responded right away."

Meg reached over and picked up her phone off the side table. She found the response and couldn't help but smile at it. She looked up to see Linda watching her and shook her head, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

"Stupid sentimental cloud hopper..." she muttered.

"You seem a bit put off by his-"

"Declaration? Yea," Meg chuckled uneasily. "Just a bit. Being a demon and all, not used to it."

"He does though," Linda smiled. "I see it when I see the two of you are together. The look he gives you when you're not watching him. And even though you're a demon, I'm sure you feel the same."

She ducked her head and started picking at the afghan, unsure of how much she wanted to admit to the woman. Her phone started vibrating and she looked to see it was Cas calling. Panic gripped her and she looked up at Linda who was smiling at her. "It's him. What do I do?"

"Answer it," Linda said winking. She walked out of the room to leave Meg alone.

Meg took a deep breath and slid the bar to answer, holding it up to her ear. "You must miss me if you're calling me."

"Well," he chuckled, "I haven't heard from you so I was a bit worried. That and I have news."

"Yea, I passed out when I got here. Linda woke me up a few minutes ago when she was bringing in my clean clothes. What news? Are you coming home?"

"Not yet," he said as her stomach dropped a bit. She shrugged it off, glad they were on the phone and not face to face. "Sam and Dean met Crowley this morning. He had Abaddon trapped somewhere."

"Yea. I'm sure she was trapped," Meg scoffed. "He was probably trying to cut a deal with her. So what happened?"

"Sam said they managed to kill her...well Dean did. Apparently it wasn't good," he sighed. Meg could hear the stress over the phone.

"The blade's starting to get to him isn't it?" Meg guessed.

"Sam said it wasn't pretty..."

"Well," Meg started unsure how to reassure him, "they both knew what the Mark would do to h-"

"No, they didn't," Cas grumbled cutting her off. "Dean accepted it on his own. Sam was not there, he was with us back at the bunker. I don't know what he knew about it, but he wouldn't listen. You saw, he didn't even want to tell me what happened."

"You know who's fault this is right? This has Crowley written all over it," Meg replied. She could feel how frustrated Cas was through the phone line. "Where's the Blade now?"

"Dean still has it with him."

Meg's stomach clenched, "Cas, I don't want him near me if he has that thing."

"I know," he sighed. "I know. Sam agrees. He's going to keep Dean away from that area as best he can."

"He needs to get it away from Dean is what he needs to do. Lock it up somewhere," Meg continued. "Things are only going to get worse from here on out. The Mark is only going to manipulate him more than what it aleady has. It-"

"Meg," he cut her off again, "I know. I know the history just as well as you. Sam's going to do his best, but Dean is stubborn."

"That's an understatement..." He huffed impatiently into the other end. "Sorry Clarence, I don't know what it is you want me to say."

"There's nothing you can say. The situation is what it is and we're all going to have to do our best with it," he sighed. "Besides, I didn't call to argue about it."

"I know. I'm glad you called," Meg said trying to ease the conversation a bit. "I'm also glad the kid did what she did the other day with the impromptu visit."

"I admit, it was pleasant seeing you. And Ryse is growing more and more."

"You saying I'm getting fat?" she teased.

"No, I-"

"Stop the stammering, I'm teasing," she laughed. "Any chance I'll be seeing that face of yours soon? I kinda miss it."

"I...I don't know," he answered, giving an exasperated sigh. "Something has come to light I need to get taken care of...It requires my full concentration."

"And I'm a distraction." His silence on the end she took as his agreement. "I don't know whether I should be insulted by that or not."

"Don't. I...It's a good thing...but..."

"But what Clarence?"

He was silent on the other end. After a few moments she heard him growl, "It appears we have a traitor, or traitors, among us. Angels that are passing along information to Metatron. I met with Gadreel yesterday under peaceful circumstances. Our meeting was interrupted."

"Please tell me you were smart enough to take backup with you."

"I handled it. I'm fine, hardly a scratch," he added when he heard her take a breath, knowing that's what she was going to ask. "Gadreel is thinking over what I said to him. The way I see it, if Metatron can have spies among my people, I can have spies among his."

"Yea, but ain't Gadreel his like, second in command?"

"After talking with him, I feel like he is being misguided in his trust of Metatron, almost like I was," he admitted.

"Alright," Meg relented. "Do what ya gotta do. You know where I'll be if you need me."

"At this point, I don't know when I'll not need you."

"Now that I take as a compliment," Meg chuckled. When had her life gotten so human? "Before you go...that text you sent? Same here."

"I thought maybe that was why you weren't contacting me," he admitted. "Sam says it happens sometimes, that people bulk when they don't know how to deal with a situation."

"Talking to Sam about me now, huh?" she chuckled.

"Well, he was here and asked how you were, so yea," he said in defense of himself. "He seems genuinely concerned about the two of us...well three if you include Ryse."

"Sam is good people, I must admit. Even for a hunter," she sighed. "Well, as much as I would love to keep talking to you, your spawn is hungry and if I don't feed her, she may blow up the house."

"I don't think she'd go that far," he chuckled. "But yes, I must go too. There are things I have to take care of."

"Be careful feathers. If I need to come out there and kick some cloud-hopper ass, I will."

"I don't doubt it. Do me a favor?"

"Pine for you while your gone?"

"No. If you leave the safety of the wards, please don't go out yourself. I know you and Ryse can take care of yourselves," he said cutting off her response, "But with Crowley no longer having to worry about Abaddon...I'd rather you not make yourself an easy target."

Meg huffed, "If it will put your mind at rest, than fine."

"I know it must be hard for you-"

"Not as hard as you think when it comes to covering my ass," she smirked. "Go do your thing."

Once Meg was off the phone, she climbed out of bed to get out of her old clothes and take a shower, and dress in fresh jeans and shirt. She walked downstairs to find Linda in the study, working on her computer. Meg glanced at Kevin's bedroom door and realized it had been quite a bit since she'd seen him brooding around.

Linda looked up from what she was doing, "There's food heated on the stove for you. Everything ok?"

"I guess. Who knows with those three knuckleheads mucking through things," Meg rolled her eyes. "Abaddon's dead. Dean's a knuckle head. Cas seems to be stuck in an episode of spies and espionage. And Sam is running interference to keep Dean away from me in case anything murderous would come of thought."

"Sounds fascinating. I'm so glad I met you people," she muttered going back to what she was working on.

"I feel ya tiger-momma," Meg chuckled. "Where's your kid been? I feel like I haven't seen in him weeks."

"He's hiding out at that old cabin. Didn't want to talk about it, just wanted to be alone for a bit now that he knows I'm ok," Linda shrugged. Meg could tell she wasn't happy, but knew there was nothing either of them could do. She figured she knew which cabin it was Linda was referring so the prophet would be fine.

"Gotcha," Meg said turning to leave to go get food from the kitchen.

Meg was cleaning up her dishes when Linda came in holding a pair of sunglasses and safety glasses. She walked up to the basement door and turned the knob before headed downstairs which turned Meg's curiosity. It was often either of them actually needed to go downstairs. It was more for the hunters and their supplies when they needed them. Linda came up a few minutes later, a jug in her other hand.

"What are we up to?" Meg asked watching as Linda juggled everything in her clutches so she could open the back door.

"Well," Linda huffed frustrated, "Every time I go outside or get out of my car, that stupid hound of your's bowls me over and I'm sick of him sneaking up on me. Kevin had mentioned that there was something in his notes about using holy fire soaked lenses to be able to see them."

"He's not hurting you or anything is he?" Meg chuckled, believing the Doug would in fact do such a thing. He had the personality of a big lovable rotweiler since Ryse had done her mojo on him. Fiercely protective though.

"No, but I'd rather be able to see him so I can at least prepare myself for the onslaught."

"Understandable," Meg nodded. "Want help?"

"I got it. It's just a matter of annointing them in holy fire," she said holding up her supplies.

"Let me know if you want to test them out when you're done. He's probably hanging out somewhere chewing on old tires again."

"Will do."


	12. Chapter 12

Meg pulled into the parking space at the baby store and got out. She glared up at the sign, not wanting to be there, but still drawn to the place every time she stepped into the nursery and saw how empty it was. Doug made to get out of the bed of the pickup, but Meg stopped him. Ordering him to stay, he laid down and huffed at her. No one except her could see him, but she could only imagine the trouble the hellhound would get into with all the new chew toys available. She'd only brought him along to keep her promise to Cas.

It had been a few days since she talked to him. She could only assume that no news was good news. Sam had checked in, but other than that, it was only her and Linda in the house. Meg was once again growing bored and restless. She had figured taking Doug out would be a welcome excuse.

Luckily, Meg wasn't in there long. She was trying to keep her trips there as short as possible, picking up little things each time she stopped. Rather pleased with herself, she patted Doug on the head and threw the bag in the cab of the truck. Before she could climb in, someone clearing their throat behind her stopped her cold. Doug started growling and she lifted a hand to try to send the message she was fine. Turning on the spot, she found herself once again face to face with the King of Hell.

"Crowley."

"Whore."

"Ok, the whore nickname is really starting to get old," Meg replied rolling her eyes.

"The truth hurts doesn't it," he grumbled back. "Nice dog."

"Thanks. Baby gift. Super bitey if I left him," Meg said patting him. "Want to test that theory? He so does love his chew toys."

Doug snapped his teeth as if trying to dare the other demon to come closer.

"Not why I'm here. Have you heard who the head honcho is?"

"Yes, I've heard you got your crown back threw trickery, deception, and the unfair advantage of using Winchesters to do your dirty work for you," Meg replied. Crowley snarled at her. "And like I told you, I am not at all interested in what happens down there anymore. So what is the reason for your visit?"

"A truce."

Meg closed the door of the truck and leaned back against it, crossing her arms in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at him, "A truce? You and me? You're kidding right?"

"Look, I don't want you messing around down there any more than you say you don't want anything to do with Hell. You leave my business alone and I won't bother yours. Is it a deal or not?"

"This doesn't sound like you, Crowley," Meg smirked.

"I'm a demon of my word."

Meg watched him, weighing the pros and cons in her head. She still didn't really trust the crossroad demon, too many bad experiences with him. She ran her hand through her hair, "That's all you're going to have from me then. I am not making any sort of deal with you. Who knows, ten years down the line you may treat me like one of those humans who sell their souls to you." He narrowed his eyes. "I know how you and red tape work. I sign anything or 'seal the deal' on something, you're bound to take it to a whole other level. I ain't stupid. I will leave you're precious Pit alone. Just don't bother any of us."

"Don't you want a little insurance?" he asked.

"Like you said, you're a demon of your word and at this point that's good enough for me," Meg said stepping away from the truck. "You break one word of that, and you'll see what I can really do to you. None of those little parlor tricks, I'll have angel juice on my side this time. Come after me, or the kid, and you'll be biting off far more than you can chew."

"Are you threatening me?" he scoffed.

"Not at all. Just letting you know where I stand," she smirked.

"What happens if I don't like where you're standing?" Crowley grinned back.

"Then take a step forward and see what happens."

A low rumble started behind her as Dog started snarling again. Crowley gave the hound a calculating look before shooting Meg once last glare and vanishing. Meg waited a few seconds before turning back to the truck. Doug was still on edge. She reached up and gave him a reassuring pat before opening the door and getting into the old pickup. After debating with herself, she figured she might as well let Cas know the demon had visited again. His visit had thrown her off a bit and she wasn't sure if there was some alterior motive for it or if it was what he said it was. She was pleasantly surprised when her phone started ringing and she saw it was Cas calling her.

"You do exist," she chuckled.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Miss you too. No he didn't. I had Doug with me and apparently Doug is a big mean intimidating hellhound," she answered as she looked in the rearview to see Doug with his nose in the air, jaw hanging wide open in a lazy grin and looking quite the opposite. "Nice to know you still know how to use your phone."

"I've been busy. There have been some recent issues that have arisen."

"Mmhmm, these issues have broken your fingers as well?"

"Meg-"

"It's whatever, Clarence," she said as she turned the truck on. "I know you have shit going on."

"We seem to be getting closer at least. Sam and I are on our way to Pray, Montana." She heard Sam say something in the background. "We may have discovered the mole."

"That's good. Need help getting any information out of the little sucker? I don't want my skills getting rusty."

"No."

"Well ok then. I see you are in such a lovely mood," Meg rolled her eyes as he gave an exasperated sigh into his end of the phone. "What, is your boyfriend giving you a hard time?"

"Dean isn't here."

Meg felt her eyebrow twitch, "Yea, and where is Seacrest? Sharpening that fancy new knife of his?"

"Sam said he left it at the bunker. He's back by operations checking into another situation," he answered. Meg could here the tension over the phone.

"Cas, what's going on? You sure you don't need my help?"

"This does not require a demon's assistance."

Meg's temper flared a bit and she was just about to hang up on him when she heard a rustling and what sounded like Cas arguing with Sam about something.

"Meg," she heard Sam say on the other end.

"Better be good Bullwinkle, I'm a button away from hanging up."

"Listen, there's these kamikaze angels going all suicide bomber and using Cas's name and taking out Metatron's supporters. Dean's checking that out while Cas and I are going after someone we think is either the mole or one of them."

"Ok," Meg replied. "What's the big deal? Metatron's losing troops, ain't that a good thing?"

"Sort of...but Cas isn't giving the orders here. They're doing it of their own volition and they aren't just taking out angels. They're taking out innocents."

"Ah, so someone is a bit grumpy because blood's getting spilled in his name."

"That's the gist of it, yea. So just sit tight a bit."

"That's all I've been doing. It's not like I can lend much assistance anyway what with the kid putting a damper on my powers." She took a breath, "Fine, he's off the hook. Tell him next time he starts snarking at me, I'll make the kid blink us over their and I'm kicking his ass."

"I'll pass it along," Sam chuckled. "Wanna talk to him yourself?"

"No, let him fester and think I'm pissed," Meg replied.

"Are you?"

"Yea, a bit, but not for why you think. I'm home. Have fun on your little man-date."

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want me to take out that little old lady when we leave?" Meg asked Linda quietly.<p>

"Shh, I can't hear them calling the numbers."

Meg rolled her eyes and turned back to her bingo card. Why she had let Linda talk her in to leaving the house to go play bingo was the question she was currently asking herself. Some of the women were rather vicious and she could have sworn the one was either a demon or had made a deal. Or Meg was just making everything up because she was bored out of her mind. She couldn't particularly complain. It was either go out with Linda and play bingo of all things or sit at home with Netflix and popcorn and be bored out of her mind there.

Come to think of it, that probably would've been the better choice, she thought as she sat there listening mindlessly to numbers being called. Upon arrival, several women had approached her to ask her about her pregnancy, all too cheerful and upbeat for Meg's taste. After a stern look from Linda, she plastered a smile on her face and did her best to be pleasant to them.

'Next time,' she thought to herself, 'Definitely staying home.'

"You should be paying attention to your cards," Linda whispered at her. Someone had already called 'bingo' though, so it was a moot point Meg thought. "You seem very distracted tonight."

"Just bored," Meg shrugged as they called a twenty minute break.

One of the older ladies that was sitting across from them leaned forward just then, "When are you due again?"

"Three months," Meg answered when Linda nudged her under the table.

"What day?"

"Whenever she decides to make an appearance," Meg smirked as the lady stared at her.

"Are you married?" the next lady asked.

"No," Meg shook her head. "The sperm donor only comes around when he wants something."

"Meg," Linda snapped. Meg gave her an innocent smile. "Just because he's away working is no reason for you to be bitter about it."

Meg raised an eyebrow at her, "You do realize who you're talking to, correct?"

Linda gave her a calculating look. The women that had been badgering her had since gotten up and walked away to the baked goods table. Meg sighed and closed here eyes, planning on taking a nap until this was over. That was when the faint scent of blood reached her nose. She sat up and looked around, her gut telling her there was something weird going on. She noticed a thin figure walking in her direction, a determined look on her face.

Meg watched her from the corner of her eye and was surprised when Ryse let some of her powers slip through. She was able to tell that this wasn't human nor demon coming at her, but an angel. Remembering what Sam had said on the phone earlier that afternoon about Cas's situation, she could only imagine who it was that was sending these wingless freaks after her.

"Ya know," Meg said when the girl got close, "You really might want to rethink you're working relationship." The angel looked down at her. Linda looked confused, Meg noticed, but she didn't try to explain. She stood up and crossed her arms and glared, "As much as I could really care less about the lives of humans and all that, what say we take this outside?" The angel didn't answer, just stared with a grim determination. Meg rolled her eyes, "Listen here, I know what you're doing. Are we going outside or am I going to have to do something about the people here?"

"You know nothing," the angel finally said.

"Is that so?" Meg smirked. She put her feelers out and was even more surprised when Ryse gave her a bit more leeway. Meg snapped her fingers and heard the shout of fire behind her and the sprinklers come on. There was chaos as people grabbed their things and ran outside. Linda stayed by Meg as she continued to stare down the angel. She waited until the last person ran out the door. "Now, are we going to talk like big girls now?"

"Meg, what's going on?" Linda asked.

"Chickee here is one of those suicide bomber angels Sam told me about," Meg smirked as the angel twitched. "Aren't you sweetheart?"

"It's for the greater good," the angel replied.

Meg shook her head, "And who is it that's asking you to do this?"

"Castiel."

Meg rolled her eyes, "You sure about that?"

"What do you know? You're a deserter to the cause."

"Ha, you're funny. Who do you think you're talking to?" Meg chuckled. She let her eyes shift black which made the angel falter for a moment. "Did that dick, Metatron, tell you what he was sending you after? Or did you think it was just another one of his supporters you were taking out?"

"You're a demon."

"Cookie for you," Meg smirked.

"You're still the intended target," the angel said firmly. "How did you know about our orders?"

"Cas told me."

"Castiel is an angel, why would he consort with you?" she glared.

"Oh how little you know," Meg laughed. "Do yourself a favor, turn around and leave. You really don't want to mess with me."

"I'm not scared of you demon," she growled back. "It's you who should be running."

"Normally I would agree with you, but I've been cooped up lately and that makes me bored. Plus, you're threatening my family and I don't do well with that," she sneered. Linda tugged at her sleeve. Meg ignored her, mentally checking with Ryse to make sure they'd be covered if the angel tried anything. Ryse nudged her reassuringly. "Cas wouldn't appreciate it either."

"He would never-"

"Sweetheart, you have a lot to learn," Meg smiled, placing a hand on her stomach, "I think I know Clarence a little better than you all do."

"Castiel is an angel, he would ne-"

"Don't even talk like you think you know him. You know how many times you cloud hoppers have screwed him? And not in the good way either." The angel lifted a blade up like she was going to stab herself. Meg knew that was the case, but knew Ryse was adjusting their energy for whatever came their way. "Go ahead, make my day."

The angel glared at her before sinking the blade into herself. Meg felt Linda grab onto her and covered her own eyes as the bright white light filled the room, exploding everywhere. It faded after a few minutes and Meg straightened up to see the angel dead on the floor and the hall in ruins. She turned around to Linda who was still bent over.

"You ok?" Meg asked holding out a hand.

"How'd-"

"Ryse," Meg shrugged. "Though now I could really use a nap."

"What was all that about?" Linda asked looking at the angel.

"Metatron, it has to be," Meg said. "Cas said he couldn't do anything to affect Ryse or I, so that must've been his lame ass attempt."

"We should get home."

"Couldn't agree more," Meg nodded.

"You gotta call the guys-"

"The guys are busy. We handled it," Meg said as they walked out a side door and to the parking lot. They could hear sirens in the distance now. The first truck arrived as they got into the car. "Ain't someone going to notice we're missing?"

"Not really. There were a lot of people who left when we got outside. Are you sure you don't want to call them?"

"And worry him for no reason?"

"He's going to be mad when you finally do tell him," Linda warned.

"I don't really care right now," Meg sighed leaning back in the seat and just wanting to fall asleep. "Just get me home."


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like she had just curled up underneath her blankets when her phone woke her up. Meg reached over to her bedside table and fought the urge to throw it, but instead checked the caller ID. Groaning she slid answer and held it up to her ear, "This better be good. I was sleeping."

"Sorry," she heard Sam chuckled. It sounded forced though.

"Ya know, I find it kind of sad that I'm hearing more from you than I am the person who got me knocked up," Meg yawned as she sat up. "What's going on?"

"Heh, well..." Sam drawled, "We're back at the bunker, with Cas."

"What happened?"

"Metatron played us all. Cas and I thought we had the stairway, but he moved it on us. Then the angel we were originally tracking was there and said some things to Cas that I don't think he quite agreed with. We get a phonecall, Dean's gone apeshit back at HQ, killing someone they had interrogated. Only he says he didn't do it."

"They let him in with a weapon?"

"No. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have that stupid blade on him," Sam said through clenched teach. "He says he didn't kill her."

"You believe him?"

"I don't know what I believe to be honest," Sam sighed. "Anyway, that's not the worst of it."

"Oh, there's worse?" Meg chuckled.

"Metatron turned Cas's army against him. He mentioned Cas's stolen grace, you and Ryse and then piled on a crap ton of other lies. That Hannah chick wanted him to prove he was with them and wanted him to kill Dean."

Not even having to ask how that panned out, Meg threw herself back onto the bed, "How's he holding up?"

"Not sure. Dean sorta pissed me off and I'm hiding in my room. He was quiet in the car on the way here."

"Sounds just as exciting as my night."

"Why? What happened?"

"Linda drug me out to play bingo, which let me tell you, I wouldn't be surprised if half those little old ladies sold their souls at one point," Meg drawled. "Anyway, one of those suicide bomber angels turned up."

"What? Was there another angel there?"

"Nope, she was there for me," Meg sighed. "Kid and I took care of it. We're all ok. She's not, but that besides the point."

"I take it you haven't told Cas yet."

"Course not. You guys were doing you're own thing, we took care of it. We're fine. We didn't need assistance from team wonderbread."

"This is exactly what he was worried about though," Sam argued. "We didn't expect it coming from the angel side of things, but he was worried you were going to be a target now."

"Sam, I told you, we are fine. We can handle it without you guys having to worry about us. There's more important things right now."

"Hold on," Sam said into the other line.

"Moose, don't you dare," Meg growled hearing what sounded like him walking in the background. "Sam!"

"Meg, Cas'll want to know."

"I don't ca-"

"If you didn't, you'd have hung up by now," Sarm argued. Meg gritted her teeth and glared at the wall. She cursed to herself. All she had to do was hit the end call button on her phone, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She started doing the math in her head of how long until she could go on a torture spree. "Guys!"

"I don't want to talk to him," Meg whined. There was nothing on the other end. She heard yelling in the background and then someone else responding softly. "Sam? What's going on?"

Meg listened intently, but could only catch a few words here & there. Sam didn't say anything. A silence settled in the background before she heard what was clearly Dean giving off a feral growl.

"Shit, Sam!?" Meg yelled into the phone. She heard them grappling in the background before the phone line was disconnected. "Son of a bitch."

Meg threw off her blankets and got up, threw on jeans and slipped into her shoes before jogging down the steps and outside. Ryse was stirring around inside.

"Hold on kid, gotta get out of the wards and then we'll go see what's up," Meg replied, placing a hand on her stomach. She knew she was going to be in trouble for showing up there, but she couldn't just let them fend for themselves. The second she left the safety of the wards around the house, Ryse took over and teleported them to the front door of the bunker.

Meg looked around and was surprised to see the door standing wide open. She approached it and not seeing anything, walked inside and down the steps. The room was empty, but there were giant blood splatters on the floor. No one was around and the feeling didn't bode well with her.

"Sam?" she called looking around. "Cas?"

She walked up to where the shelves were just as the guys were walking back in. They both stopped when they saw her. She held up a hand and wiggled her fingers in hello.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked giving her a confused look. Sam walked over to the table and she watched him put the First Blade in it and close the lid.

"I always enjoy your greetings," she rolled her eyes. Cas narrowed his at her. "I was on the phone with Gigantor."

"Why?"

"Jealous?" she smirked as Sam cleared his throat and stepped back. Cas raised an eyebrow at her. "He called me to let me know what was going on. Sam's good like that, unlike some other people I know. I heard the commotion and it didn't sound good."

"You should've stayed home."

"I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines. Plus, it sounded like Dean-o going all psychotic in the background and I was actually worried about the two of you. Got a problem with that feathers?" Cas bristled a bit but didn't reply. "Now what happened? Where's Dean?"

"We locked him up in the storage room," Sam cleared his throat. "Gadreel came waving a white flag of truce and Dean tried to kill him."

"Can't say I blame him," Meg shrugged indifferent to it.

"He's not evil, Meg," Cas grumbled. "He's trying to make up for what he did. Metatron is manipulating him."

"He killed her, Cas! I don't care that it happened in the future. He killed her."

"He did it under Metatron's orders. We don't know she's dead either. They may have gotten her home in time."

"Yea, well we ain't going to know that for how long," Meg snarled. "I hope Dean gutted the bastard."

Cas narrowed his eyes at her, "No. He's-" He and Sam both looked behind Meg to the blood on the floor. "Sam, he's gone."

"Shit," Sam cursed. "Quick, let's go. Maybe we'll catch him."

Cas turned to look at her, "Meg-"

"If you tell me to stay here, I am bashing your skull in," Meg snapped giving him a defiant look.

"No, you're coming with us. I don't trust you here alone with Dean."

"Oh, well ok then," Meg said, relaxing her stance as Sam grabbed his coat. "Away we go."

The car ride was rather quiet. Meg could tell Cas was still pissed she had shown up out of nowhere and for apparently no reason other than to get herself killed.

"So, Meg," Sam said clearing his throat. "Anything interesting happen last night?"

She watched Cas turn and give Sam a confused look. Meg rolled her eyes, "Just a quiet night of bingo with Linda."

"Since when do you play bingo?" Cas asked her.

"I was bored and kid was curious."

"Anything exciting happen?" Sam probed.

Meg glared at the back of Sam's head, "Why yes. I won against some lousy blonde angelic figure."

"Angelic you say?"

"Sam, I'm going to kick you moose ass."

"What's going on?" Cas asked turning to look at them both. Sam shrugged at him. He turned to give Meg a piercing look. "Meg?"

"You're dead Winchester."

"It'd be a lot less painful if you would just tell him," Sam replied.

"Meg," Cas snapped. She looked at him. His jaw was set and he was glaring at her.

"I don't need you're approval for protecting myself-"

"Dammit Meg!"

"One of those suicide bombers showed up."

"What!?" He snapped turning to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Ryse and I handled the situation. Obviously, we're fine as I'm sitting here in the backseat talking to you and Ryse is kicking the crap out of my insides because you're getting me worked up."

Cas huffed, settling back into his seat, "It would still be nice to know. Even if you handled it. I have no doubt in your abilities."

"Not to interrupt…" Sam said pulling up behind a black car.

Meg watched the two guys get out of the car and after a strong curious push from Ryse, she followed. Cas looked over his shoulder at her, but didn't say anything. She looked around as they checked the car and saw a figure lying a ways off in the grass.

"Boys," Meg called. She pointed at the figure and they started walking over.

Cas bent down at the figure who started backing away. Meg took note of the bloody gash across his chest.

"Please, I'll leave you alone. I swear it," Gadreel whimpered.

"Brother, let me help," Cas said holding out a hand.

"Cas, why are you bothering-"

"Meg, shut up," Cas growled. Meg shifted on her feet and crossed her arms and glared at him. "Please."

"No, your grace. Healing me will only weaken you," Gadreel said. Cas leaned forward and placed two fingers on his forehead. Meg watched the gash stitch itself back together. When it was healed, Cas fell forward, Gadreel catching him. "Metatron, did you hear him?"

"Yes." Sam and Meg exchanged looks. "What does he want?"

"Humanity," Gadreel replied.

Sam reached forward as Cas started regaining his balance. Ryse started squirming and didn't stop until Cas was standing and he placed a hand on her stomach to sooth her movements.

"I'm ok," he said quietly. Ryse still squirmed. Meg placed her hand over Cas's and looked up at him. He seemed more drained than what he had been. His eyes met hers and she could see how tired he was, the grace he had taken flickering gently behind his gaze. He attempted a smile, "I'm ok."

"Whatever you say Clarence," she replied as Sam helped Gadreel up.

"We should get back now," Sam said. "I don't want to leave Dean too long."

"You're brother tried to kill me," Gadreel said to Sam. "I came to you in good faith-"

"Dean's a bit not himself," Sam said cutting him off.

"The Mark will do that to a person," Meg snapped. Gadreel looked at them all, a shocked look on his face. Meg felt Cas falter a bit. She reached over to take his hand, giving him something to lean on. He glanced down at her, giving her an appreciative smile.

They returned to the bunker in silence.

"What's that smell?" Gadreel asked.

"Sulfer," Sam muttered. He ran over to the table to find the container the first blade was in, empty. "Dammit."

"Great, now you lost Dean," Meg scoffed. Cas turned and glared at her. As Sam pulled out his phone and left a message for Dean to call him back.

"You think it was Crowley?" Cas asked. Meg fidgeted next to him.

"Who else would he summon? He and Crowley have been bromancing over that blade ever since Dean got the Mark."

"The Mark?" Gadreel asked.

"The Mark of Cain," Cas answered.

"So that's what Dean cut me with. The First Blade?" Gardeel asked.

"Yea," Sam nodded.

"In a way that could be useful."

"What?" Sam asked.

"While Metatron is more powerful than ever, if Dean has the First Blade and the Mark, that'll give us our best chance."

"You're joking right? An hour ago we were ready to throw Dean into a padded cell and now you're saying he's our best chance?"

"Hear him out Sam," Cas muttered.

"Oh, right, yea, I'm sorry guys," Sam replied. Meg shifted next to Cas, knowing Sam's temper where his brother was concerned. "Sorry I'm a little less than eager to hear our best chance is arming the warhead and hoping it hits it's mark. This is not a bomb we're talking about. This is my brother."

"And you're brother wouldn't be in this alone. We can help him," Gadreel insisted.

"How?" Sam scoffed.

"I believe that Metatron found a way to tap into the Angel tablet, harnessing its powers to give him powers equivalent to-"

"God, right?" Sam finished. "I mean , that's what this is all about right? Metatron wants to be God?" Gadreel nodded. "Great. Well, that makes him basically unstoppable."

"Not if we can break the connection between Metatron and the tablet," Cas cut in. "That would make him just an ordinary angel."

"Cuz that's so much better," Meg mumbled.

Cas glanced at her before looking at Gadreel, "Where is it?"

"Metatron's office."

"In Heaven?" Sam asked.

"I can get us to the door."

"And then what? Why would they let you in? I mean, if Metatron's number two shows up with Heaven's most wanted…the gig is up."

"Sam, we have to try," Cas replied.

"Sounds like a pretty good chance to me," Meg nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Meg," Cas warned, "can I talk to you? Alone."

She rolled her eyes at Sam before following Cas to a more secluded area. Meg leaned back against the wall and looked at him, waiting for him as he paced in front of her. She noticed he seemed to be fighting with himself and before she knew it, he was pressing her up against the wall, mouth pressed to hers as she reached her arms to wrap behind his neck. Her one hand reached up to run her fingers through his hair as the other felt how tense the muscles in his shoulders were. His mouth parted hers hungrily as his hands checked her over. It felt like hours later when he finally relaxed enough to release her, lips parting, but planting kisses along her jawline until he rested his forehead on hers.

"That's the greeting I should've gotten," Meg gasped, giving him a breathless smirk as she kept her fingers carding through his hair. "How you doing Clarence?"

"I want you to go home and wait until you hear from me," he breathed.

"Cas?" He didn't move, just kept his forehead resting on hers, his eyes closed. She moved her hands to his face and gently pushed him away so she could see his face fully. "I have no problem doing that, really, I don't, but I really wished you'd just talk to me. Sam's been keeping me updated, but I feel like there's more going on."

"When it's all over, I'll tell you everything," he replied quietly, running a thumb across her cheek.

"Ok," was all she could say. "You best be around because I'll be ready for a story. I mean, you're trying to break into the freaking Death Star for crying out loud. You don't know what's waiting for you there."

"I know," he frowned.

"And this whole Grace situation? Is it any better?" she asked. A tired look came over him. "Can't you sit this one out?"

"You know I can't. This whole thing is my fault."

"Stop trying to carry the world on your shoulders," she teased. She tilted her head, a smirk on her lips again, "I don't know who's worse, you or the Winchesters."

He ducked his head before kissing her quickly, "I should be fine."

"Should and will are long way apart," she muttered. Ryse started moving around. "And your kid agrees with me."

Cas smirked, moving a hand down to her stomach, "I'll be fine." She felt Ryse disagree with his statement and by the look on his face, so did he. He gave Meg an incredulous look, "Is it me, or are you both ganging up on me?"

"Not doing nothing," Meg chuckled.

"You understand I have no choice?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing hers. "I need my grace back, this may be the only chance to destroy Metatron and return my grace."

Meg nodded, "Just do me a solid, if it comes between it being you or that jackass out there, you best come home to me. To us," she said placing a hand over his. He nodded his head, but she knew him better than that. He took her hand and led her back out to where Sam and Gadreel seemed to be going over a rough plan.

"That was quieter than I expected," Sam said when he saw them walking over. "I thought for sure there would be screaming and yelling."

"Something more important than that needed to be taken care of," Meg winked at Sam.

"But we're good now, yes?" Sam said ignoring the meaning behind her words.

"If there was time, I'd request at least an hour," she smiled, hanging onto Cas as he rolled his eyes. "Then you'd get your screaming."

Sam glared at her, "Ew."

"Meg's going home. What have we come up with?" Cas asked.

"Metatron's on Earth, so you two should be ok to get up into Heaven. You really know where the entrance is?" Sam asked Gadreel.

"Yes."

"Ok," Sam nodded. "As soon as you get up there, find the tablet and destroy it. I'm going to go find Dean and help him track down where Metatron is so we can take him out once he's disconnected from the tablet."

They all nodded in agreement. Meg walked out with them and before Cas got into the Lincoln, she grabbed his coat collars and kissed him. He returned it with a hungry urgency and she really wished they could have more time together.

"Be careful feathers," she said when she pulled away finally after Sam cleared his throat, allowing him to get into the car. She looked across the car at Gadreel, "You better not double cross him and you best have his back up there, because if I find out you didn't, I'm coming after you cloud-hopper. Understood?"

"Meg-"

Meg silenced Cas with a look of steel before turning back to Gadreel, her eyes flashing black. Gadreel shifted uncomfortably in the seat, looking at Castiel who was now sitting in the driver seat, "Your demon is very loyal."

"Loyal don't even begin to cut it, sugar," Meg smirked. "You understand? He's not skipping out on child support and dirty diapers that easy."

"I will make sure he returns to you," Gadreel agreed. Meg gave him a nod before leaning into the car to give Cas another quick kiss. He rolled his eyes, but she could see the smirk as he closed the door. She watched them pull away to drop Sam off for the surprise meetup with his brother.

She gave a sigh and placed a hand on her stomach, tapping out a random rhythm, "Ok kiddo, let's get home."


	14. Chapter 14

"You coming inside sometime tonight?" Linda asked as she joined Meg out on the back porch. She placed a cup of hot chocolate on the table, the steam rising off it in the cool night air.

"Thanks," Meg said wrapping herself tighter in the blanket. "I can't breathe in there. It's easier outside."

"Worried about them?"

"Aren't you?" Meg asked. She laid a hand on her belly which had been awfully quiet and still since Ryse had gotten them home. "I think even Ryse is worried. She hasn't budged a muscle since we got back."

Linda walked over and placed a hand over Meg's bump, "They'll be ok. They're all a resilient bunch of men. You should know that more than the rest of us."

"Firsthand experience," Meg nodded as Linda sat down in the opposite chair. "This whole thing just sucks."

"How so?"

Meg took a breath, "I'm supposed to be this big tough demon, around for centuries, one of the best torturers out there...but here I sit feeling emotions and feelings. Demons aren't supposed to be feeling what I'm going through. Last night? The old me would have burned everyone alive, including you, if it was what was going to save my hide. This damn kid is giving me a conscious and being around her father isn't making the adjustment any easier. Ever since I met that stupid ass…I can't even die in peace for crying out loud." She looked over at Linda who was watching her carefully. "Sorry…sorta went off on a tangent there."

Linda held up a hand, "Think nothing of it. Love does strange things to us all."

"Ugh, such a clean word…" Meg shuddered. She checked her phone before looking back up at the sky. "It's been too quiet…When things are quiet, that's when things go wrong."

"Don't say that."

"How long does it take to break into Heaven, find a tablet, and break it so that mister macho Dean-o can kill the little nerd that ruined everything because he wanted to play at being God?"

"Point. Well," Linda said standing up, "I'm tired so I'm headed off to bed. Wake me up if you hear something."

Meg nodded at her before she leaned her head back and looked up at the sky. She rubbed slow circles on her stomach, trying to ease her worries.

"Come on feathers…what's going on…?"

Her phone woke her up a little while later. It was still dark outside as she sat up and saw it was Sam calling.

"Sammy-"

"Don't."

There was something in his voice that threw her. She sat up, trying to ease the ache in her back from having fallen asleep in the chair. Sam was still silent on the other end making Meg uncomfortable.

"What happened?"

"Do…do you have any pull…down in hell?"

"Not…sure," Meg replied. She listened a bit harder as he started mumbling in the background. "Are you drunk?"

"N-mayb…yea probably," Sam admitted. "Do you or don't you?"

"I told you, I don't know. Crowley ain't just going to let me walk back in and do as I please." Sam was quiet on the other end. "Why are you asking? What happened?"

She heard Sam take a few shaky breaths, "Dean..uh…Dean's dead."

"What!?" Meg said sitting up faster than she should have. "What the hell happened Sam?"

"Metatron…"

"What about Cas? Any word from Cas?" she asked her gut dropping.

"Don't know. Tried Crowley."

"Yea? How'd that pan out?" He didn't answer. Meg sighed, "Which is why you're calling me...Listen, Sam, I don't think I can do anything. My powers are flaky at best. I wouldn't be able to do anything until after the kid pops out and that's if my powers come back in full, which is chancey at best considering how they were before kid started dampening them."

"I...I know," Sam replied, his breath hitching.

"I'm sorry," she found herself saying. As much as she and Dean didn't get along, she felt more sorry for his brother. "Need anything?"

"Uh, no...I don't...I don't know."

"Ok," Meg said picking at the blanket, unsure of what else to say to him. She wasn't used to consoling people. "I guess call me if you need anything. You're more than welcome to come hang out here."

He disconnected the line without saying anything else. Meg didn't like the foreboding feeling she was getting as she pushed herself up and out of the chair. She walked into the house, not sure what she should be doing at this point. If the fight with Metatron had ended that badly, there was no leaving the safety of the warding around the house. Sam had said he didn't need anything, but she knew the hunter...knew it was a front to help him cope.

Then there was the issue of what was going on up in Heaven and with no way for her to check, she only grew more and more worried. She couldn't sit still and took to pacing around the living room. Eventually her feet started hurting and her back panged slightly. She sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the table, flicking the television on to try to distract her mind.

There was something tugging on her thoughts, something she knew she should be recalling, but no matter how hard she tried it slipped through her grasp.

* * *

><p>Meg shot up off the couch, gasping for breath. She took in her surroundings, quickly assessing that she was safe and that she wasn't back in the Pit. Linda had just stepped down into the living room.<p>

"You ok?" she asked seeing the demon panting.

"I...yea, I'm good," she said getting up and slipping her shoes back on. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Ok," Linda said, giving her a worried look. "Everything alright? Did you hear anything?"

"Yea," Meg said absently as she grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door, ignoring Linda calling for her. She had to get to Sam. She tried dialing him several times as she drove out of town in the direction of the bunker, but he didn't answer. Probably passed out in a drunken stupor or dead already. "Shit, shit, shit."

She had finally recalled what it was she was trying to remember before she fell asleep. A rumor she had heard when she was young and still on and off the rack as she was broken and ripped apart, over and over. If the rumor was true, Sam could be in serious trouble.

"Dammit you smarmy dick, this is all your fault," she cursed to herself as she merged onto the highway. She tried Sam again, no answer. Just for shits and giggles, she tried calling Cas. She wasn't expecting it to go through for him to pick up, but she figured she had to exhaust all her sources. "Listen feathers, call me back asap. We may have a situation."

Meg ended the call and tossed her phone across the cabin of the truck. She was just getting out of town when she felt Ryse stir a little. An idea sparking in her head, she pulled off the highway and over into a hotel parking lot. Grabbing her phone from the otherside of the truck seat, she sat back up and put a hand on her stomach, "Ryse, kiddo, I need you to do me a solid. You listening?"

There was a sluggish response.

"Uncle Sam might be in trouble, I need to you to zap me to the bunker."

There was a slight squeeze of pressure and next thing she knew she was falling into the leaves in the grass out front of the bunker. Meg stood up, brushing herself off, "Warning would've been nice, but thanks kid."

Meg walked to the front door and pushed it open, entering the bunker, her senses on high alert. When she got to the top of the steps, she heard voices trickling up. She moved as fast as she could down the stairs.

"Sam?" she called when she got to the bottom. The voices stopped and Sam moved into view at the top of the other room.

"Meg? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised at seeing the pregnant demon.

"I was worried and figured I should come check on you," she said glancing around warily. "You weren't answering your phone and there was something I needed to tell you."

"Oh. Sorry. What's up? You hear from Cas?"

"No, it-" she stopped short when Dean stepped into view. "I thought you said he was dead."

"Sorry to disappoint," Dean smirked. Meg felt her guard come up. She looked between the brothers.

"Crowley finally came," Sam started to explain. "He brought Dean back for me."

"Yea? What'd it cost you?" Meg asked keeping an eye on Dean, who was keeping an eye on her.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Crowley doesn't do shit for anyone without some sort of cost," Meg spat.

"I'm serious," Sam insisted.

"Yea. Fine, whatever," Meg scoffed, still not believing it. Not after the recall she had about the Mark, which if it was true, Crowley hadn't done a thing.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sam asked walking down the steps to stand in front of her.

Her eyes flicked to Dean and back on Sam. She shifted slightly, "Ya know, I totally forgot. Damn pregnancy brain."

"Alright," Sam chuckled. "If you remember, you know how to reach me."

"Yea," Meg nodded, biting her lip.

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"The kid."

"Can she get you home?" he asked.

"Not without a few days rest. I lucked out earlier. She was just waking up," Meg said putting a hand on her stomach. Ryse had gone still again.

"Want us to give you a ride back? We're headed in that direction," Sam offered. She saw Dean glance at his brother.

"You're call," Meg replied.

"Let me go grab my stuff," Sam said nodding and heading back to his room, leaving Meg and Dean to stare at each other.

Dean stepped down slowly to stand in front of Meg. She held her ground as he looked at her, studying her from head to foot. She crossed her arms, "So how'd Crowley do it?"

Dean smirked wider at her and she cringed as his eyes flicked black and back to their normal green. "Wasn't Crowley."

Before she knew, he had her backed into the table and falling down in a chair. He leaned over, placing a hand on the arm of either side of the chair as Meg looked up at him. Ryse, sensing the tension in her mother, started turning around in fear.

"So it's true then," Meg said as Dean stood over her, keeping her trapped in the chair. "Death doesn't even stop the Mark."

Dean sneered at her, "Here's what's gonna happen. You are going to keep that bitch-mouth shut about this whole thing. Not a word or I will gut you. The torture you went through in the pit won't be anything next to what I will do if you tell anyone about this. Got it?"

Meg glared up at him, but gave a slight incline of her head. They were so screwed...utterly screwed and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Sam came walking back in the room as Dean straightened up. He looked between the two of them, "Everything alright?"

"Meg was just feeling a bit light headed," Dean said giving her a smirk as if challenging his earlier threat.

"Yea," Meg said, her voice surprisingly steady. "Always forget, tapping into the powers always gets me tired. Should probably go take a nap a bit."

"Why don't you nap in the car?" Sam suggested.

Meg glanced at Dean who had an eyebrow raised at her, "That works too."

She stayed seated until the guys had all their stuff packed and ready. Keeping an eye on Dean. She didn't see him packing up the Blade, but that didn't mean he didn't already have it on him. Ryse was still throwing a fuss and Meg did her best to try and calm her down, but the fear from earlier was overwhelming. So overwhelming, it was giving off an uncomfortable pang the more she sat there and watched Dean.

"You'll alright?" Sam asked when he walked over to her, zipping up his pack and shouldering it.

"Yea," she grunted as Ryse kicked her again. "Damn kid ain't happy at the moment...If I wasn't a demon, I'd be concerned about internal bleeding."

"Wasn't she asleep?"

"Was, but woke up. Do kids dream in the womb?" she chuckled, shifting in her seat again as Ryse's onslaught continued. "Seriously, this is one thing I am not going to miss."

"Only the one?" he smirked.

"Shut up moose."

"Still no word from Cas?"

Meg looked at her phone again and sighed, "Nope. I hope everything went ok up there."

"Did you try doing the praying thing?"

Meg made a face at him, "Yea, ok. Me, a demon, praying to an angel of the Lord? What good will that do me when he can't wing himself over here?" Sam shrugged. "He said he'd call. As much as I hate waiting around, that's what I'm going to have to do."

"That's not like you to be so patient," he said.

"Moose..."

"Ok, ok. You ready? Dean went to pull the Impala around."

She nodded and pushed herself up out of the chair, following him up the stairs and outside. They had beat Dean out front. At the thought, Meg started feeling that same pressurized squeeze she had come to associate with Ryse wanted to teleport them out.

"Sam?" He turned to look at her. "Don't think I'll need that ride. Kid wants to go and I don't think I can stop her right now."

He nodded, "Alright. Um, yea. Let us know if you hear from Cas at all. Maybe we'll swing by on our way back through."

Meg had time to nod at him before the kid swept them away. Once again, she fell on her ass once the kid took them to where she wanted to go. Meg gritted her jaw and clenched her fingers into the grass she was sitting on, trying to control her temper at her unborn child. Ryse had stopped moving the second they had arrived.

"Are you alright?"

Meg snapped her head around to see a child and another young woman staring at her from what appeared to be a playground. They were both giving her shifty looks. She cursed when she realized what was watching her.

"Dammit kid..." she muttered. Meg looked back to see the angels were waiting for an answer, "Yea, yea I'm good."


	15. Chapter 15

"Sister," she heard the one say to the child, "Close the stairway."

Meg sat up a little straighter as the child moved towards the sandbox, a stick her hand. She pushed herself up out of the grass as the other angel drew a blade and held it up between them. Meg smirked and held up her hands, "Did you say Stairway?"

The angel only gave her a stony gaze, watching her carefully.

"Reason I'm asking...any chance you know Castiel?" The angels exchanged a quick look. "So he came this way then?"

"We don't need to answer to you, demon."

"Right," Meg nodded, "But you might have to answer to him. Care to let him know I'm here for his child support check?"

The angels froze in their actions, both casting glances at her swollen abdomen. Meg stood there for a few minutes, watching them, waiting for someone to make a move. She wasn't sure how quick she'd be against the two angels if it came to a fight. The one in the young woman looked at the child and nodded her head. Seconds later, Meg was watching as a bright wind tunnel appeared and the girl stepped in and was gone. The young woman turned back to Meg, "Would you like to sit?"

"What's the catch?" Meg asked narrowing her eyes, unsure of if she could trust the angel.

"No catch," the angel smiled. "I am Azriel."

"Meg," she replied, still unsure. The angel gave her a nod and motioned at the bench where a book lay forgotten. "Where'd chickee go?"

"Purah went to fetch Castiel for you."

"Oh," Meg said shocked by the turn of events as she sat down. She had not expected them to be so cheerful about her popping in like this. She vowed to have a discussion with her spawn the next time she woke-up about appropriate places to send them to. "So Clarence is still kicking then?"

The angel, Azriel, gave her a nod as she joined Meg on the bench, "Yes. At great risk he revealed Metatron's true intentions to all of us. You are with child?"

"Uh, yea," Meg answered. She wasn't too sure about the look in the angels eyes.

"And Castiel is the father?" Meg nodded again. "There are many of our kind that are not happy."

"Yea?" Meg scoffed. "Tell them there's plenty of demons that they can start a club with."

Azriel gave her an amused smile, "Others understand that when put in certain situations, what is blasphemous, can also be forgiven."

Meg turned to look at the angel, a curious expression on her face. "What are you getting at?" The angel shrugged. "This ain't you're way of threatening me is it? Might not be such a good idea."

"I am just warning you, demon," Azriel replied, emphasizing the word demon. "Many wish to see you and the abomination dealt with, as well as Castiel."

"Listen...Azriel?" The angel inclined her head. "Neither Cas or I planned this. This was not our doing. An outside source decided to mess with shit they shouldn't have been messing with, thus resulting in my current status. If it were up to me, none of this would have happened and I would definitely not be here."

"I meant no offense."

"Yea, sure," Meg rolled her eyes. "What's done is done and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"As you say."

Meg heard a different meaning in her tone, but chose to ignore it as she settled farther down on the bench so she could lean back and close her eyes, tired from the use of power and the excitement of the day. She wasn't sure how long they sat in silence before the wind picked up and a bright white light penetrated through her eyelids. Cracking an eyelid, Meg saw three figures standing in the sand box. Azriel had gotten up and walked over to them, exchanging words quietly as Meg yawned and stretched.

"That hardly seems comfortable," a familiar gruff voice commented. Meg opened her eyes to see Cas looking down at her, an amused expression on his face.

"Yea, well, maybe you should invest in comfier chairs for your lobby-waiting area," Meg commented dryly, pushing herself up to sit better on the bench. She looked behind him to see Azriel talking to a brunette angel, while the one she said was Purah stood watching her and Cas. "Who's the brunette?"

"Hannah. She was my second in command," Cas said, not looking away from Meg. "How'd you find this place?"

Meg sighed, throwing her hands in the air before jabbing a finger at her stomach, "Damn kid, how else?" She looked back at the angels. "She's pretty."

"I didn't notice." Meg raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I don't know Clarence, what happened with you?" He shifted on his feet when he heard the undertone of her question. He turned to walk away.

"Just hold on," he said cutting her off when she was about to make a comment. She watched him walk over to the small group of angels that had been watching them. He spoke quickly to them and Meg watched as the brunette nodded and turned to the other two angels. The Stairway was opened again and she disappeared in it, leaving Cas standing with Azriel and Purah. He nodded at the other two and walked back towards Meg.

"Where'd pretty girl go?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"There is much to do in Heaven right now," he said holding out a hand to help her up. "I told her I would be back, that I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"We-"

"Hold on," he said, glancing over his shoulders. "Wait until we're someplace more private."

"Private, eh? I like the way you think," she winked, giving him a smirk. He rolled his eyes at her as he led her to the Lincoln parked a block away. He opened the passenger door for her before walking around to the driver side and getting in, turning the car on and turning to drive in the other direction. "You don't trust those two guarding the stairway, do you?"

"I'm unsure of who to trust at the moment, but I trust Hannah," he answered.

"Careful Clarence, you won't like me when I'm jealous," she replied.

"Do you turn into a big green rage monster?" he chuckled. Meg turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "That was-"

"I know the reference. I'm still shocked you understand pop culture."

"I'm very pop-culture saavy," he smirked.

"Well, I guess that's one good thing Metatron did," Meg sighed. "Where you taking me to feathers?"

"I figured you might be hungry. It's almost lunch time." Meg glanced at the clock. "Then we can talk while you eat and I'll take you home."

"Whatever feathers. I'm gonna snooze a bit," she said yawning. He reached across the seat and took her hand, entertwining his fingers as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Meg woke up, slightly refreshed but still groggy, and was surprised to find that while she had slept, somehow she had shimmied across the seat to cuddle up next to Cas. He had an arm wrapped protectively around her and was looking out the window she saw, a calm look on his face.<p>

"You only slept about an hour," he said, having noticed her change in breathing. He looked down at her and gave her a smile. Meg noticed a sadness in his eyes before it was quickly hidden away. "I heard your voicemail. What kind of situation are you worried about? Is that why Ryse brought you to me?"

"Yes," she nodded, sitting up into a better position. He waited for her to elaborate, but her stomach lurched. "Ryse was scared and no matter what I did, she wouldn't calm down."

"Why? What happened?"

"Are you up to date on the happenings down here?" she asked quietly. She felt him stiffen slightly and looked up at him to see that sadness return to his eyes.

"Metatron killed Dean," he said, his voice breaking slightly. Ryse flexed, making Meg twitch at the uncomfortable feeling.

Meg moved to sit on her knees next to him, placing her hands on his face and turning his head to look at her. She took a breath, "Dean's not dead."

His brows pinched in confusion, his eyes searching hers, "What?"

"Dean's alive."

"But...Metatron said he killed him. How is he still alive?"

Meg bit her lip and looked away, releasing Cas. She turned to look out the window, remembering Dean's threat. If Cas found out about that, it wasn't going to be pretty...but she knew that if he found out on his own, she would be in equal parts trouble.

"Meg?" She slid away from him on the seat, the car seeming too confining all of a sudden. Before he could stop her, she had opened the door and jumped out of the car, walking away from him. She didn't get very far before Cas grabbed her arm and swung her around into him. He hooked his other arm around her waist to keep her pressed up against him. Meg shut her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze as he looked down at her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, "Why are you running? Did I do something?"

"No."

"Meg, you're trembling. I've never seen you like this," he said, the concern apparent in his voice. Meg sagged against him, resting her forehead on his chest, trying to get her fear under control.

She sighed, "In all my years of being a demon...I've never been scared shitless like this. So much for the tough demon image."

Cas reached down and lifted her chin so he could look at her, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, "Can you explain to me what's going on?"

"Sam called me late last night," Meg started to explain quietly. "Told me Dean was killed. I was worried, so I started heading down to the bunker to meet him. Kid woke up, had her teleport us there...walk in and there's Dean. Sam said Crowley did it, but I'm not so sure."

"Sam made a deal with Crowley?"

Meg shook her head, shrugging her shoulders, "He said Crowley didn't want anything, just did it."

"That seems odd." Meg nodded her head. She hoped Cas knew enough history about the blade that he could put the pieces together himself. "Why are you scared?" She looked up at him, trying to convey it without saying it out loud. "It's just Dean, isn't it?"

Meg fidgeted a bit before looking to the side to see a diner. Cas still had her in a firm grip against him. She looked back up at him, "I'm hungry..."

Cas looked down at her, searching her eyes for a hint of what she wasn't telling him...or couldn't tell him as it was becoming more apparent to him. He nodded his head and eased up his grip on her, but not fully releasing her, taking her hand in his and walking them over to the diner. She was still a bit cagey he noticed, but had at least stopped trembling.

They were seated and he watched her flip to the breakfast section of the menu with enthusiasm, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him in question. "You do know there is other food besides the breakfast variety right?"

"Yea," she rolled her eyes, "but your demon spawn has an obsession with pancakes." He watched her order when the waitress came back, her eyes still glancing around, trying to keep an eye on her surroundings. She stopped when she noticed Cas was watching her. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Mm," she narrowed her eyes before flipping her hair back over her shoulder and glancing around, shifting in the booth seat across from him. "So what's the story? What happened on your end?"

Cas leaned back and sighed, "It was easy enough to get up to heaven...but they were ready for us. They locked Gadreel and I up in Heaven's jail. It took Gadreel sacrificing himself for Hannah to believe us."

Meg watched his face when he broke off. She reached across the table to take one of his hands, not sure if or what she would say. She wasn't exactly sorry that the angel was dead, but she knew Cas had grown fond of him. He gave her a small smile so she figured she may have done the right thing.

He took a breath, "Hannah took me back to the office where I eventually found the tablet and destroyed it. Metatron came back and started spewing at me, not realizing I had turned his PA system on."

"So he hung himself up to dry?"

Cas nodded, "He is now sitting in Heaven's jail."

"You didn't kill the bastard?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, fine. I would've if it was me. What if he gets out? Who do you think he's going to come after?"

"Don't you think enough angels have been killed?"

"Demon, remember?" He rolled his eyes at her as her food came. She poured syrup over them and started cutting them up, "So now what? You going to lead Heaven into their next big thing?"

"I don't want to be a leader. I just want to be me." He took a breath, "Hannah is acting as leader right now...she said she would still seek advice from time to time until things settle."

"Now what about this whole grace problem?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"How much time do you have yet?"

"I'm not sure..."

They sat in silence, the words hanging between them. Meg picked at her food, her appetite gone now. She looked up to see Cas watching her carefully. Stabbing at a her pancakes, she huffed, "Can't you just...like rip it out or go take another?"

He shook his head, "I'm not doing that. Not again."

"If you don't want to, I'll get it for you," she shrugged.

Cas fixed her with a stony gaze, "I won't let you do it."

"Try and stop me," she glared back. "I don't have a conscious like you apparently do. I'm a demon. I do things for survival. I am not raising this damn kid myself. I'll off myself before that happens." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clenching his jaw in frustration. "Now, either you come up with a solution that is going to keep you alive or I'm taking matters into my own hands. There's enough crap going on right now that I have to worry about that I shouldn't have to worry about you being around to take up some parenting responsibilities."

"It's not that easy," he replied, frustrated.

"Ok, explain it to me then," Meg said slamming her fork down and crossing her arms to glare at him. They continued to glare at each other, neither budging an inch. Meg gave way first, rolling her eyes before sliding out of the booth and stomping away from him.

"Are all females this frustrating..." he grumbled to himself, not noticing the waitress had walked over.

"Trouble with the missus?" she chuckled. He looked up at her. "Don't worry, those pregnancy hormones will have her weepy in a few minutes. Used to happen to me all the time. Want me to box this up for her?"

"Thank you," he said reaching into his pocket for a few of the bills he kept there. The waitress took the plate and came back a min later with a small bag. Cas handed her the money before getting up and exiting the diner. He looked around and didn't see Meg standing anywhere in the vicinity. Knowing she wouldn't go far, he wasn't particularly worried so he walked back to the car to put the left over bag inside.

Cas looked around and managed to find Meg standing in the park near where they had left the car. He walked over carefully as she stared out at the playground where several kids were playing. He walked up to stand next to her. Meg remained quiet, just watched the kids playing. He finally turned to look at her and tried to hold in the snicker.

"Are you crying?"

Meg wiped at her cheek quick before turning and punching him, "Shut it feathers."

"There's nothin-"

"I said shut the hell up," she turned and snapped at him before stomping away back towards the car. "Take me home already. Kid's asleep otherwise I'd make her do it."

"You're upset with me."

"Cookie for you."

"Why?"

She stopped, causing him to almost walk in to her. Cas tensed when she turned and faced him, her eyes black. It had been awhile since he had seen them switch and he had forgotten the effect. Meg smirked when she saw she had thrown the angel off, "You really need me to spell it out for you Clarence?"

"I thought you said Ryse was dampening your powers?" he asked quietly.

Meg raised an eyebrow at him, "Kid's asleep, must've left the hold off 'em and don't get all squinty at me there feathers." Cas gave her a confused look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't go squinting those blues at me any more than what they are already."

The confused looked turned into a knowing smirk, "You like it."

"Besides the point," she shrugged. Cas's grin widened at her. She smacked him, "Seriously, if you had your wings, I'd rip them off you right now."

"Ok, ok, fine," he said ducking his head so she couldn't see the amused expression. "Why do you think she let a hold off them? Has she done that before?"

"I don't know," Meg sighed rolling her eyes and walking back towards the car. Cas following behind her. "She's been quiet lately."

"Quiet? What do you mean by quiet?"

Meg shrugged, "Not moving so much. She's just kinda there."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hell if I know."

"Stop and let me check."

"Will it drain your grace any?" He was silent as she turned to look at him again. "Then no. Leave it. She's fine."

"It won't effect it that much."

Meg ignored him as she opened the door and got in, slamming it. Cas rolled his eyes and slid into the driver seat and started the car.

"Tell me, are you going to be this frustrating the whole time or just while you're pregnant?"

"I don't know," she said giving him a cool look, "Are you going to continue to piss me off with stupid ass questions?"

"I wasn't aware that was a stupid question. I'm curious to what I'm going to have to put up with."

"Oh, so now you have to 'put up' with me?" her eyes flicking black again as she watched him. "Go head Clarence, keep it up. You'll be sleeping in the yard with Doug."

"I don't sleep," he said his head tilting slightly at her.

"Do you have a death wish? I mean, if you really don't want to wait for that grace to burn you out, I could just kill you myself."

"Why are you angry?"

Meg growled at him, "Because you're being an idiot."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why don't we just not talk for a while?"

"Works for me," Meg huffed scooting down in the seat and crossing her arms across her belly and closing her eyes. "Wake me when we get home."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you are enjoying :) I have started work on a third installment. This one will have a lot more of older Ryse & yes, the Doctor and Clara rather than just mentions like in this fic.


	16. Chapter 16

"Meg?"

Meg stirred, trying to re-orientate herself to her surroundings. She had been dreaming again, but instead of the Pit and the rack, she was searching for something. Unsure of for what, she had let her subconscious carry her across country. It even created its own version of Heaven to search. She knew it was somewhere. There were only so many places it could be hidden and she had checked the obvious.

"Meg?" This time the call was accompanied by a gentle shake.

"Hm?"

"Home."

"Ok," she sighed, sitting up slowly, stiff from sitting in the car for so long. Opening her eyes, Meg saw that they were indeed back home. Cas had already gotten out and walked around to her side to open the door and offer a hand to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Are we being chivalrous now?"

Cas rolled his eyes, "Don't start. You slept the entire car ride here, I have no doubt that your joints are probably stiff from sitting for so long. Just say thank you."

Instead of saying thank you, Meg just made a face at him as she took his hand. He pulled her up out of the car and closed the door when she had moved out of the way. Figuring she should at least be somewhat pleasant, she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at her in response and let her lead him up to the door of the house.

"Are you-"

"Don't even think of asking me if I'm in a better mood," she chided.

"I was going to ask if you were hungry," he replied following her inside.

"Oh. Yea. Food would be good," she nodded as they walked into the foyer.

"Meg?" she heard being called from the study. She turned to see Kevin staring at her from where he sat at the desk and gave him a little wave. "Mom's been worried sick. Where'd you disappear to?"

"I'll go reheat you're leftovers," Cas said to her before walking in the direction of the kitchen. Meg watched him for a brief second before turning to walk in to the study to sit in the chair next to the desk where Kevin was sitting. He was waiting for her to answer. She rolled her eyes, "Kid wanted a field trip, got scared and then wanted to find Cas. We took the slow route home, him not having wings and all."

"Ah. Gotcha," Kevin nodded before going back to the papers he was looking at.

A sudden thought came to Meg. She leaned forward in the chair and checked to make sure Cas wasn't coming back yet. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yea, sure. Well it depends."

Meg rolled her eyes, "I need you to research the Mark of Cain for me."

"What? Really? That exists?" Kevin chuckled nervously at the thought.

"Where have you been?" she asked giving him an incredulous look.

Kevin's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Middle of Wyoming. Why...?"

"Do you have no clue what's been going on while you've been off being all meditative and secretive?"

"Pretty much, yea," he shrugged.

Meg glanced quick to make sure the coast was still clear, "I'll catch you up later. Just...get as much information on the whole thing as you can. And keep it on the down-low."

"I shall do my best, madam demon," he nodded.

"Thanks Kev."

"How's Ryse?" he asked when she moved to get up to see what was taking Cas so long with her food.

"Ok. Been quiet, but I'm ok with that cuz all the squirming and kicking is annoying." He nodded. She went to leave the room and then paused in the doorway, "Hey. Sam and Dean haven't been through this way have they?"

"Not that I know. Why?"

She shrugged, "Sam said they had a case in the area and might stop in. Wasn't sure how long they'd be. I'm sure they'd be glad to see you."

Of course...Kevin wouldn't be glad to see Dean, she thought quietly to herself. If there was one thing she remembered about the prophet, it was he could see their true forms underneath the meatsuits. It could prove to be Dean's own downfall if he let the prophet see the new & improved him.

Meg walked out of the study and headed to the kitchen to see Cas setting up a tray of food for her. She watched him move about the kitchen and had to shake her head at him. He really was too good for his own good. She walked up behind him when he wasn't paying attention and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You didn't have to make it all fancy for me, Clarence."

"I wasn't sure how hungry you were," he replied looking over his shoulder at her. Meg looked around him on the tray and saw not only her leftover pancakes from the diner, but a sliced up apple, what looked like peanut butter crackers, and what looked like cereal in a bowl.

"Well, for starters, I'm not as hungry as you think I am," she chuckled. "The pancakes would have been fine."

"Oh."

"Thank you though," she said feeling like it was the right thing to say. "It was very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome. Go sit down in the living room and I'll bring it out for you." She gave him a squeeze before letting him go to walk down the steps to sit on the couch. He came down shortly after and handed her the plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice, which he sat on the end table next to where she was sitting.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"I'll put it away for later," he said turning to head back to the kitchen.

"I'll take the apples too if you don't want to pack them away," she said to his retreating back.

"Ok," he chuckled.

Cas came back down a few minutes later and placed the small plate on the coffee table before sitting down next to Meg on the couch. She handed him the remote, having flipped through several channels and not finding anything she was interested in. Her attention then went to her food.

"Why was Linda worried about you?" Cas asked her as she took a bite.

"Oh," she chewed, "I kinda left without telling her where I was going or what I was doing."

"Don't you think you should have told her before you left?"

Meg shrugged, "Probably, but she's not my babysitter. I can come and go as I please."

"What if something would have happened to you? Or Ryse?"

"We're fine," she sighed turning to look at him. "Found you, didn't we?"

"True enough," he smirked. He took a breath before letting it out, "I guess I can't chastise you too much...you do have a point about being your own person. I just don't want you disappearing and no one knowing what happened."

Meg took another bite of pancake, "Believe me, if I wanted to disappear, you'd know it. Plus, none of you would be able to find me if I did chose to disappear."

"I highly doubt that," he smirked.

"You might be able to track me down, but there's no way you'd keep up," she grinned.

"You think so? I think I'd be able to keep up with you pretty well."

"You're forgetting one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I have the kid on my side. I can go wherever I please in the blink of an eye and be gone from that spot before you'd even be able to figure out where I'd gone."

Cas shrugged, "I'd still find you easily enough."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you'd end up inadvertently doing something that would scare Ryse enough that she'd bring you to me," he smiled. She gave him a playful glare. "So in reality, I really wouldn't have to do any work what so ever. I could just sit back and wait."

"Whatever you say Clarence," Meg chuckled. "Just don't do anything to piss me off enough and we won't have to test your theory."

"Noted," he said leaning over to kiss her, the taste of syrup still apparent on her lips.

"How long you hanging around?"

"It's debateable still," he sighed, taking her empty plate and moving it to the coffee table. He leaned back and was pleasantly surprised when she curled into him. "I will need to try and find out how to replenish my grace, but for now a few days off would be well deserved. Hannah has some angels looking around up in Heaven for the time being."

"You think she'll tell you when they find something?" Meg asked, not exactly trusting the rest of his brethren.

"Of course. She's as worried as I am." He felt Meg stiffen against him. "Not for that reason. She's a friend, nothing more."

"And she's supportive of me, of Ryse?"

"She says she understands and as long as neither of you are threats, she can accept you both."

"So she claims," Meg muttered. "Enough business crap. Let's just relax. I think you have a few things to make up for and should take full advantage of our time together."

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>"I can't find anything," Kevin sighed a few days later when Meg walked into the study to bring him coffee. "I've checked numerous sources and sites and there is nothing besides the usual biblical tale about the Mark."<p>

"Have you tried asking any demons or anything?"

Kevin promptly looked at her, "Brilliant. Meg, what do you know about the Mark of Cain?"

"Har, har," Meg rolled her eyes. "I meant other demons."

"Do you know anything that'll push me in the right direction of this at least? I mean, all you've giving me is what it is you want me to look for. No background or anything like that. How do I know I've been checking the right places?"

Meg plopped herself down in the chair next to the desk while Kevin ranted and raved in front of her. She let him. They were the only ones in the house. His mom and Cas had gone to the baby store to pick up a crib so they had at least an hour until they got back. She ran a hand through her hair, "There were just rumors when I was on the rack."

"Wait...what?" he asked, spinning on the spot to look at her.

"Hi, I'm a demon. I got this way by selling my soul, going to hell, and being put on the rack and tortured until all that was left was the beast you see before you."

"Yea, yea," he said waving at her. "I know that part. What about this rumor? Why so curious after all these years? I mean, it must be what...hundreds of years since you, ya know.."

"Because it's been a little more recent that I've needed the knowledge for it. Most importantly, a way to get rid of it," she sighed.

"Get rid of it? Why?"

Meg fought with herself for a bit before relenting on telling him, "Fine. But you tell anyone I'm telling you this, especially Sam, I'm killing you."

"What's this have to do with Sam?"

"You're right, it really has more to do with Dean," she huffed. "Remember before we left the bunker how we heard them say Crowley was looking for a blade of sorts?" Kevin nodded. "He was looking for the First Blade, which doesn't work properly without the Mark of Cain...which Dean had already."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?" Kevin muttered throwing himself into the chair next across from her.

"Because you should." Meg explained to him everything she knew about the Mark. The story of Cain and the Knights of hell and what she knew from Sam had apparently happened while Dean was off with Crowley acquiring the Mark.

"Ok," Kevin nodded slowly. "I'm still not sure what it is you want me looking for."

"We need to figure out how to separate the Mark and the Blade from their current owner. Or if things can be reversed or whatever."

"But you said Dean has them both. Can't we just ask him to give it up?"

Meg shook her head, "There's one thing I didn't tell you."

"Are you going to?"

"The rumor back in the day was that when Cain died, the Mark wouldn't let him and took over...turning him into a demon."

"And what's this have to do with Dean? I mean, as long as no hunts go awry and he starts laying off the red meat a bit, he's looking at a long healthy life. Plenty of time to figure something out," Kevin shrugged.

"Dean's already dead," Meg said. Kevin visibly paled as he turned to look at her. "Sam saw it. Metatron did it. And Crowley supposedly turned around and brought him back without charging, which you and I both know, Crowley don't do."

"You think-"

"Get it right kid. I know. Fact. Dean's a demon. Threatened me when Sam wasn't in the room that if I told anyone he'd skewer me with the blade."

"So Cas doesn't know?" Meg shook her head. "Crap...this is not good."

"Now you see my concern. I figured it'd be ok telling you because when you see Dean, you're going to see his demon part now."

"Won't Cas?"

"Yea, but I also know if Cas knows he threatened me, it's not going to matter they were best friends. So finding out himself should be ok...I hope."

"And Sam's in the dark on this too?"

"For now."

"Aren't they travelling around together? Won't Sam notice something off about his brother?" Kevin asked.

"I honestly don't know. I got out of there as soon as I could and that was when Ryse took me to where Cas was."

"Alright...Guess I'll get back to work. I still have my notes from the demon tablet, maybe there will be something on there," Kevin said getting up out of the chair and going over to the desk to start flipping through more papers.


	17. Chapter 17

"You ok there Clarence?" Meg chuckled as she watched him from the glider in the nursey. He was attempting to put together the crib he and Linda had brought home and was not having much luck. Meg was more than amused sitting there watching him.

"I don't understand how humans manage this when a celestial being that's been around as long as me, cannot," he grumbled frustrated looking from the directions to the pieces he was holding.

"And here I thought you were getting the hang of putting sticks in holes," Meg smirked as he looked up and glared at her before going back to the instructions.

"You're more than welcome to take over," he grumbled.

"Nope. I get to incubate the kid, you can at least put together a crib." He made a face at her. "Come one, how hard is it to put part a in part b?"

"Again, you are more than welcome to help."

"Give me the damn directions," she chuckled holding out her hand to him. He handed her the papers and she took a quick glance over them. "Ok, take the one in your hand and attach it to the one by your knee."

"I tried. They didn't fit."

"You gotta find the right hole Clarence," she smirked. "If you need assistance, I'm sure I could help guide ya in there."

"Why do you turn everything into some sort of sexual innuendo?" he replied doing as she said.

"Pregnant and horny and because I can," she winked.

Meg continued to read the directions off as the crib slowly came together. Cas was just putting the last few pieces together when she thought she heard the door open downstairs.

"Hello, anybody home?"

"I hear a moose," Meg commented, pushing herself up from the glider to stick her head out the nursery door and into the hall. "Up here." She turned back to lean against the door frame, glancing at Cas. "Crap. Knew I was forgetting something..."

"I read it is normal for women to experience moments of forgetfulness more often when they're pregnant," Cas supplied from where he sat on the floor.

Meg rolled her eyes, "Or the fact we had other issues going on at the time? Like the fact you were annoying me."

"Mood swings are another contributing factor," Cas muttered giving her a sly grin as she glared at him.

"Watch it feathers." She heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Sam reach the top. "Cas is here. Forgot to tell you."

"Oh, ok. Awesome," Sam nodded walking up to stand next to her. "Nursery's coming along. Hey Cas."

"Sam. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm curious as to why they made the instructions so difficult to understand but yet the process is incredibly simple," Cas answered putting together the last piece of the crib.

Sam gave Meg a confused look. She shook her head, "I had to read the directions off for him because he wasn't comprehending them himself."

"Is it that hard to put together a crib?" Sam chuckled.

"No," Meg grinned back.

"It's harder than it appears," Cas mumbled defensively.

"Whatever you say Clarence. I'm sure you're still perfectly capable with your hands," she smirked.

"That's my cue to go jump in the shower," Sam motioned towards the bathroom. "We'll catch up when I'm done?"

"Kay. Where's your brother? Or did you manage to lose him finally?"

"He dropped me off and then went to the shop to do some work on the car."

"Didn't want to come in and say hello?" Meg asked looking at her nails. Her guess was it was just an excuse because Dean probably couldn't get through the wards. She wondered how Doug was faring outside and figured she should probably check on the hound before Dean did something stupid.

Sam shrugged, "He said he heard her making some kind of weird noise and wanted to see if Bobby's old tools were still out there so he could give her a once over."

Meg nodded at him as he turned to walk into the bathroom. A minute later she heard the water come on and turned back to look at Cas who was now standing up next to a finished crib, a pleased look on his face.

"Done," he smiled.

"I see that," she chuckled. "Now the question is, will it hold or collapse in on itself when something is put in it."

He looked back at the crib, his eyebrows scrunched in thought, "That would be bad wouldn't it."

Meg walked over and laced an arm through his, "I'm sure it's fine. You did good Clarence, not bad."

"Are you hungry? We've been up here most of the day," he said turning to look down at her. She shrugged. "Has Ryse still been quiet?"

"A bit," Meg sighed as he placed a hand on her stomach. "And don't you dare check on her, she's fine."

"She hasn't been very active lately. I'm concerned."

"Be concerned without using your dying grace," she grumbled as Ryse stirred a bit. "See, she's moving now. You probably woke her up."

Cas rolled his eyes in response, "She's still not as active as she should be for how far along you are. If you're not going to let me check on her, then go see a doctor and make sure everything is ok that way."

"Like I told you before," Meg said jutting out her jaw in defiance, "No. Kid's fine. She's got until she's a teenager, you've seen her yourself."

"Things can change. The future isn't set in stone," Cas growled at her. "Who's to say that by her coming back here she didn't set off something else?"

"I'm not going," Meg glared. "And you're not making me."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"Stop being so demanding," Meg said pushing away from him. "Seriously? Why can't you just let things be fine? You have to bring up some sort of issue that results in a fight and it's always when things are squishy and happy and you ruin it."

"You're the one who flies off the handle," he argued back. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a steely look. He ran his hand through his hair and took a breath to try to edge away his own temper. He glanced over at her to see her still shooting daggers at him. If she could, Cas was sure her eyes would be black. He took another breath, "Are you hungry? Sam and Dean will probably want food."

"Whatever," she huffed turning to stomp away from him and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Cas sighed before leaving the nursery to head downstairs. He glanced into the study and shook his head. Kevin had left it a mess before he left. There were books sitting all over the place. He knew that the prophet was researching something, but whatever it was, he seemed to only want to talk to Meg about it...which concerned the angel. He had heard the two whispering to each other the other night, but when he tried to inquire what it was, Meg had distracted him...or rather seduced him into forgetting. Whatever it was, if Meg and Kevin were teaming up on it, he knew it probably wasn't a good thing. Maybe he'd clean in their later to see if Kevin had left anything behind.

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of the bathroom and peeked his head into the nursery to find it empty. He looked around, smiling as he saw the progress Meg had made since he had last seen the room months ago. Furniture had been added and it looked like some of the drawers had things in them already. As he turned to go downstairs, he made a mental note to pick something up for Ryse.<p>

After heading downstairs, he found Cas in the kitchen in the middle of making sandwiches and what appeared to be a rather frustrated look on his face.

"So," Sam said as he walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, "I assume since you're here that everything went ok on your end of things?"

Cas shrugged, "As ok as it could've, though perhaps it could have went better." He explained to Sam what had happened in Heaven while Sam listened intently.

"I'm sorry about Gadreel," Sam offered when Cas had finished. "He definitely redeemed himself in the end."

Cas nodded, "He did. Metatron is safely locked away for what he did."

"Good. Even though he deserves to be killed." Sam held up a hand when Cas made to respond, "I know."

"What happened down here? Meg said there was problem, but won't elaborate on it. Metatron also said he killed Dean."

"Oh. Uh, yea, I guess he did," Sam nodded. "I, uh...Crowley brought him back."

"And what was Crowley's cost?" Cas asked, his mouth set firmly in a thin line.

"Nothing." Cas raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm serious."

"Crowley doesn't do things out of the goodness of his heart. He doesn't have one."

"Heh, yea, Meg said the same thing."

"That's because Meg is right."

"Why can't you guys just be happy that Dean's alive?" Sam scoffed. "Meg I expect it from, but you?"

Cas took a deep breath, handing Sam a plate, "I am, Sam, but Crowley just doesn't do things because you ask nicely. There's always a price with him. You should know this after how many years of dealing with him."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know. I don't know, Cas. It seemed legit. Maybe not finishing that trial changed something in him. I don't know. All I know is I have my brother back."

Cas relented and nodded, "And how is he?"

"Fine I guess. Everything seems normal."

"What happened to the First Blade?"

Sam shrugged, "I left it in the warehouse. I'm gonna take this out to Dean."

Cas nodded before watching him walk out the back door to head out to the garage. Meg was right. Something wasn't adding up. It didn't seem like Sam realized anything was wrong, if there was in fact something wrong. He would have to talk to Dean himself.

Grabbing the tray of food he made up for Meg, Cas headed to their bedroom where she had locked herself and knocked quietly on the door. A few seconds later, she opened it and glared at him.

"I brought you lunch," he sighed holding the tray out to her. She gave him a cursory glance before taking it and closing the door on him again. He rolled his eyes, wanting to make a comment, but smart enough to just walk away and back down to the kitchen. Sam returned a few minutes later and grabbed the other plate off the counter and sat down at the table.

"Dean said Garth called with another case, so not to eat and leave, but that's what we'll be doing," Sam informed him.

"Ok."

"What's wrong? You seem frustrated."

Cas sighed, and nodded as he joined Sam at the table. "Meg is just being difficult."

"What else is new?" Sam chuckled. "What happened?"

"Apparently I like to start fights when things are going well," Cas shrugged. "Which I'm not trying to. There are just things that need to be discussed that she never wants to talk about."

"Like what?" Sam urged trying to hide his amusement that the two seemed to be having such normal relationship problems.

"What's going to happen when my grace runs out or why Ryse is being so still lately. She won't let me check either and refuses to go to a human doctor. What if something's wrong?"

"What is going to happen with that whole grace problem anyway?" Sam asked.

"We're trying to figure out where mine is," Cas replied leaning back in the chair. "I don't know how the search in Heaven is going since I'm here and Hannah hasn't contacted me with any news."

"Will she?" I mean, she wasn't your biggest fan the last I saw you two together," Sam said giving him a skeptical look.

"Hannah is one of the few I know I can trust," Cas answered, a finality in his tone.

"Ok, yea, fine," Sam relented. "What happens if this grace burns up before we find yours?"

"Then my vessel burns up with it."

"Well then I guess we better get a move on. You got angels up in heaven looking?" Cas nodded. "Dean and I will start checking down here on Earth then. Maybe I'll see if Dean can talk Crowley into hunting around in Hell since they've been so buddy-buddy lately."

"Why would Metatron hide my grace in Hell?"

"I don't know, Cas. I'm just covering my bases here," Sam sighed.

"Thank you, "Cas said after a bit.

"Anything for you Cas," Sam smiled. "You're family, you know that."

"I do," Cas said returning the smile. "I just need that reminder every once in a while."

Sam nodded. "Now what's this about Ryse?"

"It might just be me making things up, but she doesn't seem very active. Meg said she hasn't moved around all that much, or at least as much as she used to. I'm just worried something's wrong."

"Maybe she's just sleeping most of the day and is awake at night when Meg is sleeping so therefore she doesn't notice when Ryse is moving," Sam offered.

Cas shook his head, "I've been here over a week in the same bed with Meg. Trust me, Ryse is not active anymore at night than during the day."

"Why not just check on her while Meg is asleep?"

"I've tried. Meg has gotten very attune with my grace," Cas grumbled, shifting slightly in the chair. "I got kicked out of the room."

"Wow," Sam laughed.

"She's very against me doing anything that will use more of my grace."

"Can't say I blame her, Cas," Sam chuckled.

"Why are women so frustrating?"

"One of the great mysteries of life," Sam smiled as the angel ran a hand over his face. "It doesn't help, that on top of her being of the female variety, she's also a demon." Cas nodded his head in agreement. "Just...I don't know, just give her what she wants and don't put up too much of a fuss."

"I don't. She starts the fights."

"Then just agree with her and end them as quickly as you can," Sam advised. "She shouldn't be getting too worked up and stressed out."

Cas nodded his head at the advise. Sam finished eating and put his dishes in the sink as Cas heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Meg walking towards him holding the empty tray.

"I would've come up and gotten them," Cas said going to stand up and take the tray form her.

Meg stopped him with a look, "Pregnant, not cripple. I am able to clean up on my own." Cas sat back down, remembering Sam's advice he'd just gotten. "If I need help, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok."

Meg's eyes narrowed at him for accepting so quickly before turning to Sam. "What's the news, Moose?"

"Not much. Garth called with a case so as soon as Dean puts the Impala back together, we're heading out," Sam answered.

Meg raised an eyebrow, "He's not gonna come say hello?"

Sam shrugged, "Garth wants us on it as soon as possible."

"Ah," Meg nodded, thinking she knew a different reason as to why Dean didn't want to come inside. "How is Dean-o since his revival?"

"Seems alright."

"Still feeling the Mark?" Meg asked looking at her nails. Cas narrowed his eyes at the tell and made a mental note of it. There was something she wasn't telling him and somehow it concerned the brothers.

"Hasn't said," Sam answered. "He seems like his old self so I don't know, maybe it went away when Crowley brought him back or maybe since he doesn't have the blade, the effects are nulled out."

"Maybe," Meg agreed airily. Cas look between the two as Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered. Meg looked over to see Cas watching her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Alright," Sam said hanging up his phone and putting it in his pocket. "We're out. Cas, I'll let you know if Dean or I find anything."

"Thanks again Sam."

"No problem Cas," Sam smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Take care Meg. Tell Kev and Linda we said hello."

"Bye Moose."

Sam left through the back door leaving Meg and Cas alone in the kitchen. Meg turned to walk down to the living room.

"What aren't you telling me?" Cas asked as she walked down the steps.

"Hm?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Don't know what you're talking about Clarence," Meg answered sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on.

"Where's Kevin?" Cas asked trying a different route.

"Do I look like his mother? I don't keep track of the little prophet."

"Is there a reason you're hiding what it is you two have been working on?"

"Who says we're working on anything?" Meg asked as she flipped through channels.

"I'm not stupid Meg," Cas grumbled coming down to join her in the living room. "I can tell there's something going on even if you won't talk to me about it."

Meg heaved a sigh, "You're better off not knowing right now."

"So there is something."

"When isn't there?" Meg scoffed.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Do we really have to do this?" Meg huffed.

Cas sighed and walked around to kneel in front of her. He reached out and took one of her hands in his, running a thumb across the back of her hand, "I would prefer you tell me of your own accord without me having to pry it out of you. I won't ask again, but if it's something that I should know, whether you want to or can't or whatever...I wish you would just tell me."

Meg took a breath and held it. Ryse had started shifting around. She turned her hand around to pull Cas's towards her stomach and placed it on the spot Ryse was kicking. He looked down as a gentle smile spread across his face.

"I'm just trying to protect the kid," Meg answered quietly. His blue eyes looked up at her, confusion at first, until he nodded. "If I tell you, you will get upset and fly off the handle and I could not only lose you in the uproar, but Ryse too...not to mention what'll happen to me."

"Even if I promise not to react the way you think I'm going to?"

"Considering the subject matter," Meg replied. "You're going to flip shit no matter how calm you say you'll be."

"It's something to do with the Winchesters isn't it?" Cas guessed. Meg's eyebrows twitched in response. "Which then means it's probably something do with how Crowley brought Dean back."

"I do have to say, you got a set of instincts on ya there Feathers."

"It helps there are also few things you're scared of."

"Wouldn't be an issue if I had full access to all my powers," Meg grumbled at her stomach. "How long until she's out?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the anal one who I'm sure has a calendar somewhere where you're ticking off the days."

"Do not." Meg raised an eyebrow at him. "I just have a very good memory of these things."

"How long Clarence?"

"Approximately ten weeks."

"That long? Really?" Meg whined at him, making him chuckle.

"It'll go quickly."

"That' what you think. You've gotten to keep your thin, muscular physique these past seven months, whereas my meat suit has gotten all stretched out. You know how much work I'm going to have to do to get my sexy figure back?"

"Want to know something?" Meg gave him a patient look as he looked up at her, a sly grin on his face, "I will think you gorgeous and sexy no matter if it takes you ten years to look as you did when I first saw your thorny beauty."

"Aw Clarence, you're making me nauseous with that poetry," Meg chuckled softly, giving him a shy smile at the compliment. She looked at him from under her lashes, "Compliments only get you so far and don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"And what's that?" he smirked.

"Trying to make me all soft and off my guard so I tell you."

"That was never my intention."

"Sure and I should believe you why?"

Cas leaned forward, one hand still entwined with Meg's on her stomach, while the other reached up to cup her cheek as he pressed his lips gently to hers. Meg reached up and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him closer, Cas moving to catch himself on the back of the couch so he wouldn't crush her. Unhappy there was still distance between them, Meg pulled him onto the couch next to her and straddled his lap, hands reaching up to start undoing his shirt buttons.

"What are you doing?" he breathed when Meg finally moved to kiss his jaw, raking her nails down his chest.

"You started it Feathers," she whispered into his ear. A shiver went up his back as her breath tickled his ear. "Don't start something if you don't plan on finishing it."

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable upstairs?" he asked trying to hold in a groan when she latched on to his collarbone.

Meg looked up at him, a seductive look in her dark eyes, "I'm perfectly fine right here."

"In the living room?"

Meg rolled her eyes and reached down to undo his pants, "No one's going to be home until it's dark out. Plenty of time to break in the couch."

"But-"

Meg silenced him by pressing her lips against his, teeth grazing his bottom lip, "For once, just shut-up."


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, hey. Meg!"

Meg stopped at the bottom of the steps in the foyer and turned towards the library where she was surprised to see Kevin at the desk. "Hey Kev. What's up? When'd you get back?"

"Middle of the night," he said running a hand through his hair. "Listen, I think I may have a way to cure Dean."

"You don't say, "Meg asked intrigued, her breakfast forgotten.

"Yea," Kevin said looking around his desk. He grabbed a notebook that was on the corner a few seconds later. "I ran into these two guys. You may know the one."

"Demon?"

"Yea, but he had a bit of insight for me on the Blade," he trailed off. Meg waited for him to continue. He looked up when she didn't say anything. "Oh sorry. Yea. The other guy just kinda showed up outta nowhere. He was older looking, had a like...Scottish type accent maybe. Definitely UK of some sort. Was wearing a pretty nice suit and tails."

"Demon?"

"Don't know," Kevin shrugged. "Knew a lot. Knew me, knew who you and the guys were, even Ryse."

"Not exactly comforting there Kev," Meg huffed.

"Yea, but he was really helpful, kinda crochety, but he gave us a bunch of insight."

"Except who he was."

"Well...yea," Kevin nodded. "But Cain sa-"

"Wait," Meg cut him off. Kevin gave her a sheepish look as her eyes narrowed at him. "What does Cain have to do with any of this? Besides the fact this originated with him."

"Well he-"

"Why are you chatting with the Father of Murder and the creator of the Knights?" Meg growled not letting him finish.

"If you shut up, I'll tell you," Kevin snapped. Meg raised an eyebrow and gave him an irritated look. "We sorta ran into each other. He knew who I was and asked how Dean was doing because of the Mark and the Blade and all."

"And of course you told him," Meg grumbled sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Duh. It's his fault. Anyway," Kevin said handing her the notebook he had opened, "as we were talking, this other dude showed up and between the three of us we may have figured out a cure for Dean."

"Ok," Meg relented. "But the boys already have a demon cure in that Bunker of theirs."

Kevin shook his head, "I mentioned that. There has to be more to it than what they tried with Crowley because of the Mark. We figured how to nullify the Blade and then turn Dean human again, a ressurection of sorts."

"And we know this'll work why?" Meg asked after thinking it over. Kevin shrugged. Meg looked over the notes Kevin had handed her. There was an ingredient list and something scrawled in a language she didn't understand or recognize for that matter. Meg pointed at it, "Please tell me you can read that."

"I can read that," Kevin nodded.

"Ok," Meg said glancing back at the page, "And what about these ingredients? How are you getting your hands on them?"

"Cain is grabbing the difficult ones for me, I just have to get the rest."

"And how long is all this going to take?"

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know. The harder question is how we're going to lure Dean into it, let alone separate him from the Blade." Meg made a face in agreement. "Of course, if we tell Sam -"

"Leave Gigantor in the dark for now," Meg cut him off. "If we can do this without Sam noticing, I think it'll be for the best."

"And what about Cas?" Meg shifted in the chair and avoided looking at him. "Come on. We should at least tell him if we're not telling Sam."

"He knows there's something going on," Meg relented. "I didn't tell him everything."

"Well, I think we should."

"Why? He's better off not knowing the extent to which Dean screwed up."

Kevin went to say something, but clamped his mouth shut and looked down at the desk. Meg felt a familiar presence walk up behind the chair she was sitting in and cursed. She chanced a peek over her shoulder to see Cas watching her, a look of cold fury on his face.

"Ya know, you're kind hot when your pissed," Meg sighed preparing herself for whatever was going to come out of his mouth.

Cas's mouth pressed into a thin line as he held out his hand for the notebook. Meg handed it over willingly, anything to diffuse the situation a bit. He looked it over, "How are you acquiring the other ingredients?"

Kevin shrugged, "EBay? I don't know."

"Cain is getting the rest?"

"Yea. He's going to call when he has everything," Kevin nodded looking up slightly relieved that Cas wasn't yelling. Meg on the other hand sank farther down into the chair, waiting for the inevitable.

Cas walked the notebook back to Kevin, "They seem simple enough to get. When can you be ready?"

"What?"

"When will you be ready to leave?" Cas repeated. Meg tried to keep her poker face as Kevin glanced between the two entities.

"Well, uh...I'd kinda like a good nights sleep so tomorrow if that's ok?"

Cas nodded, "After dinner, we'll discuss the next steps."

"That's it?" Meg asked when no one continued. Cas gave her a cool look. "I see how pissed you are."

"You hid from me the fact that Dean is now a demon and expect me to not be pissed?" Cas asked quietly, the anger evident in his voice. Kevin took a step back, distancing himself from the pair. Meg gave Cas a defensive look. "And then you don't want to even ask me for help, but rather take care of it yourselves? Need I remind you that you are pregnant, with our daughter, yet are willing to risk everything because you want to leave me out of the loop when the man I consider one of my best friends is a demon. How am supposed to react?"

Meg took a breath, "I wasn't saying...I was only commenting because I thought you'd react a bit more loudly."

"If you would have told me from the beginning, you wouldn't be commenting on anything," Cas replied. Meg could hear the barely controlled fury in his voice. She glanced at Kevin who was watching them both with a terrified look on his face.

"I couldn't tell you," was all Meg could say.

"You keep saying that but haven't giving me a good excuse why." Meg stared at him. "Now I'm asking and you better tell me. Why? Why couldn't you tell me what was going on?"

"What're you going to do if I don't?" Meg asked, sticking her jaw out in defiance.

"DAMMIT MEG!" Cas yelled making her jump.

"Dean threatened her," Kevin spoke softly from where he was cowered up against the bookcases. Cas turned his gaze on Kevin who flinched. Meg looked down at the floor, picking at the sofa. "She couldn't tell you because she couldn't tell anyone-"

"She told you." Kevin stopped talking as Cas turned to glare at Meg. "You told Kevin, but you couldn't tell me. You told a human, trusted a human more than me."

"It...it wasn't a matter of not trusting you," Meg said quietly.

"Then please, explain you're reasoning," Cas growled.

Meg shifted on the chair, her back was starting to bother her from being slouched down. "I thought that you figuring it out on your own would be better than telling you that Dean threatened to kill me if I told you."

"And what did you think I would do if you had told me? Did you think I was going to go off and confront him?" Meg shrugged. "You once told me not to do your thinking for you. I would appreciate the same gesture from now on. Do not EVER decide for yourself how I'm going to react to a situation. You discuss it with me, end of discussion."

Meg watched him stalk out of the room and heard the front door open and slam. She looked over at Kevin who looked back at her and shrugged, "Hate to say it-"

"Then don't," Meg sighed.

"You ok?"

"Was sorta expecting something along those lines," Meg shrugged before grimacing slightly at the sudden pressure in her head. She pressed a hand to her forehead.

"You sure you're ok?" Kevin asked giving her a worried look. Meg closed her eyes and shrugged again. "Want me to go get Cas?"

"No. Let him cool off. I'm just gonna go lay down in a dark room for a bit," Meg said pushing herself up out of the chair. She swayed slightly and leaned on the chair for support at the sudden light headedness. Kevin watched her walk slowly out of the room and head towards the staircase. He walked quietly up to the archway and kept on eye on her as she went up stairs, holding onto the railing for support. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"I was going to the kitchen," Kevin mumbled.

"Yea ok, "Meg replied over her shoulder. "Thanks for the concern."

Kevin ducked his head and walked out to the kitchen to get some coffee before going back to the library to go over his notes some more. He felt like there was something missing from the whole equation, but felt better knowing that Cas now knew what was going on.

* * *

><p>He'd lost track of time when he heard someone walk into the room. Looking up, he was surprised to see Cas standing there with a calm look on his face.<p>

"Hey," Kevin greeted before glancing back and marking his spot. "Meg went up to take a nap."

Cas nodded, "I apologize if I offended you."

"Don't worry about it," Kevin shrugged.

"I did not mean to imply you can't be trusted."

"You didn't, it's fine."

"I was caught off guard," Cas continued.

"Cas, really, it's perfectly fine. You have every right to be upset and pissed off at the situation. At least now we hopefully have a solution."

"May I see those instructions again?"

"Yea. Sure," Kevin said handing him the notebook.

"Cain helped you come up with this?"

"He only gave us insight and background on the Mark and the Blade. It was the British dude that helped us. He came up with the plan of attack."

"And he didn't give you a name?"

Kevin shook his head, "All he said was he was an old friend, but he didn't look familiar at all."

"Was he an angel?"

"Nope and no demon either. Looked human enough to me. At least, nothing strange turned up on the prophet radar." Cas nodded. "So any thought how we're going to get Dean to go along with this whole cure thing?"

Cas sighed, "No. I'm working on it." Kevin nodded. "What did Cain want in return for the information he gave you?"

"He wants us to let Dean kill him before we cure him. Said it's an upstanding agreement with Dean."

Cas read over the list again, "And Sam knows nothing?"

"Nope. Sam knows nothing," Kevin sighed. "I feel like we should tell him. If we don't, he's going to be pissed beyond belief to find out we knew and didn't tell him."

"I agree. It could be Sam suspects something anyway."

"Knowing Sam, I would be shocked if he didn't."

"Would you mind telling him?" Cas asked.

"He'd probably take it better coming from you."

"He's not going to take it well either way."

"True," Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Cas sighed putting the notebook down on the desk. "I should probably go up and talk to Meg while you call Sam."

Kevin nodded as Cas turned to walk out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom he and Meg used. He knocked softly before cracking the door and peeking in. Meg was asleep, or at least appeared to be. He walked in and shut the door before sitting down next to her on the bed. Concerned when she didn't move or acknowledge his presence, he placed a hand on her stomach gently reaching out with his powers. Ryse was moving and responded almost instantly when she felt her father's grace, latching onto it like a lifeline.

"I'm here," he soothed, feeling how upset she was. He reached farther with his grace and grew worried when Meg stayed asleep. That wasn't like her. He let his grace sink in a bit more and felt an immediate power increase when Ryse wrapped hers around, taking the pressure off his greatly.

Cas gave Meg's vessel a once over, almost immediately finding the problem. Her powers laid dormant which resulted in the problem of little things being ignored and not taken care of. He fixed them and seconds later watched Meg's eyes flutter open, confusion at first before recognition. She shoved Cas's hand off her.

"What are you doing? I told you I don't want you wasting your powers on me," she snapped.

"Meg," he started patiently, "Your vessel was throwing clots. If I hadn't, we'd be burning you tonight. Ryse was frantic and it was mostly her powers that healed you. All I did was guide them."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Oh."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um," she paused thinking, "I had a huge headache and my back was killing me so I came up here to lie down. Why weren't my powers fixing the problem themselves?"

Cas shrugged, "They were dormant. Or are dormant. I don't know why."

"Well that sucks," Meg grumbled sitting up.

"How do you feel now?"

"Much better. Thanks." Cas nodded. "I take it you checked on kid too while you were checking on me."

"She's perfectly fine," Cas nodded.

"See, I told you," Meg smirked.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Yes well, it appears we should have been more concerned about you." Meg was silent at that. Cas reached out and took her hand, "I understand why you didn't tell me about Dean, even though I wish you would've."

"Now that you know, what do you think of the solution?" Meg asked.

Cas shrugged," It's the best we have. Kevin is calling Sam. He needs to be involved in this."

"He's not going to be happy."

"Can't be any more pissed than I am," Cas replied.

"Aren't we putting him in danger?"

"Are you concerned about the safety of a Winchester?" he smirked. She glared at him. "Sam is resourceful enough not to let on that anything's wrong."

"Cas, his brother is a full-fledged demon. He's not just possessed. This isn't something going to turn off easily."

Cas nodded, "What Kevin came up with seems like it'll work."

"And you're going with him to get the rest of the ingredients?" Cas nodded. "And I'm to stay here."

"Yes. You're too far along with Ryse. Too close to your due date."

"I'd only slow you down?"

"More or less," Cas agreed. "We shouldn't be gone too long. I'd like to stop at the bunker and see if they have any ingredients in the store-room and then we'll check around."

"Have it all planned out?" Meg asked.

Cas shrugged, "Somewhat. I'll keep my phone on me in case you need us."

"The only reason I'd need you was if the kid decided to come."

"You're close enough, it's possible."

"Which means you better not go too far," Meg said poking him. "I'm not having her myself."

"You do realize I have no experience when it comes to childbirth, correct?"

"You think I do?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm as clueless as you feathers."

"Then it appears we have a slight problem," Cas sighed. Meg raised an eyebrow. "Who's going to deliver Ryse? You're going to have to go to a hospital."

"Yea, that'll be good," Meg rolled her eyes. "Problem has been solved for months. What do you think Linda's been doing?"

"She was working-"

"Yea, at the hospital," Meg nodded. "She's been taking midwife classes."

"Oh."

"Yea, we're not entirely helpless when you're not around," Meg smirked.

"I never said you were."

"Sometimes you need reminding though. Now," Meg said moving to get up out of bed, "I haven't eaten yet."

"Your breakfast is probably cold by now," Cas said standing up.

"Yea well, Kevin threw a monkey wrench into my morning," Meg grumbled.

They walked downstairs to see Kevin waiting for them in the living room.

"I called Sam," he said when Cas stopped in front of him. Meg had continued to the kitchen to get something to eat. "He wasn't happy, but he's going to keep going like nothing's wrong until he hears from us. He couldn't talk long, but he said he knew something seemed off. Especially when they were here and Dean didn't want to come see you."

"Did you tell him about the plan?"

"Yea. He said let him know what you need."

Cas nodded, "Did he mention if they'd be back at the bunker in the next few days?"

"They were on their way to upstate New York, so I want to say they'll be away for a bit," Kevin replied as Meg joined them, a bag of chips in her hand. She sat down on the couch and took the remote, flipping the channel.

"Ok, good. I want to stop in at the bunker and see if they have any of the ingredients in the storeroom."

"And how are we going to get in? The bunker locks down when no one is inside and Sam and Dean have the only key," Kevin pointed out.

"I didn't think of that."

"That's because you're used to winging it in and out everywhere," Meg crunched. "Just like I'm used to teleporting everywhere. At least I can still do that when the kid lets me."

"What are you getting at?" Cas asked narrowing his eyes at her. "I haven't been able to fly anywhere for months."

Meg shrugged, "Let me and the kid try to get in. After that," she cut him off, "We'll come back here and sit here like a good little demon that I am."

Kevin looked at Cas, "That's actually not a bad plan. The bunker's warded though. You think that'll be a problem."

"Might be. Won't know unless we try," Meg answered. "Clarence?"

"I don't like it. I'd rather you stay here. The ingredients are easy enough to get otherwise," Cas replied. Meg and Kevin exchanged looks at the tone in his voice and knew it wasn't up for discussion. Meg rolled her eyes and went back to watching TV while the two guys went to the study to map out a plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Meg shifted on the couch again, grabbing one of the pillows and shoving it behind her back. The farther along she was getting, the more uncomfortable she was on a daily basis.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Linda grumbled from the armchair.

"You try getting comfortable-"

"I've been where you are, there's no reason to get snippy."

"Fine, then share your fountain of information with me and tell me how to get comfortable when my abdomen is the size of a watermelon." Linda rolled her eyes and chose not to answer, turning back to the book she was reading. Meg huffed and looked at her phone which remained silent. "You haven't heard anything from them have you?"

"Nope," Linda replied. "I'm sure they're fine."

"It's been over a week. Cas said it wouldn't take long."

"Well, apparently it is. It's not like they were going next door. You have to factor in travel time and everything too."

"They could at least check in."

"Are you worried?" Linda smirked. Meg glared at her. "Well, I'm headed to the store. Do you want to come along?"

"Not really," Meg sighed.

"Ok. Need me to pick up anything?"

"Yea. Chips and peanut butter."

"We're out already?" Meg gave her an innocent smirk. "Ok. Is that it?"

"Sure, for now. Until the kid decides she wants something else in which case I will call you."

"Well alright. I have a few other errands so if there's anything else you want, let me now. I'm doing groceries last."

Meg nodded as Linda got up and walked up the steps to the foyer. She let out a sigh. Sitting around waiting was definitely not her cup of tea. She found something mindless to watch and eventually drifted off into a light sleep. It only lasted a few minutes before her phone rang.

"Hello?" she mumbled groggily.

"Meg?"

"Moose. What's with the wake-up call?"

"It's two in the afternoon."

"Prime nap time. What's shaking," she yawned.

"Are Cas or Kev there?"

"No. They're off gallivanting. Why?"

"Neither of them are answering their phones and I'm kinda stuck somewhere," Sam answered.

"What happened?"

"Well, Dean figured out I knew he was hiding something so I hightailed it out and made up a hexbag and am now stuck outside of Des Moines."

"So what you're saying is you need someone to pick you up?"

"Yea. I mean, I could steal a car, but I'd rather stay low to the ground."

"You're sure Dean can't track you?" Meg asked sitting up.

"Well, I sorta tied him up a bit in a devil's trap so I'm hoping that gave me enough time. He hasn't tried contacting me so who knows what he's up to. Probably playing butt-buddies with Crowley."

Meg weighed her options. Crowley knew her general location while Dean knew the exact. It was only a matter of time before they came knocking on the front door. She only hoped the deal her and Crowley made still held up.

"Alright. Is there any way you can meet me halfway? I don't want to risk being outside the wards any longer than necessary," Meg decided. "I seem to remember you're hitch-hiking skills are a bit to be desired."

"Yea. Yea, I can do that."

They picked a meeting spot roughly half-way and disconnected. Meg got up off the couch, slipped her shoes on and grabbed her keys before heading outside. Doug greeted her before she got to the truck and she debated for a second on bringing him, deciding against it in the end. The hellhound would probably draw a lot of unwanted attention and she wanted to be discreet.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the lot of the diner in the town they were meeting at, Meg didn't see any sign of Sam's giant form. Turning the truck off, she got out and walked towards the door of the diner. Her back was sore from the two hour drive and her stomach was rumbling for food.<p>

Sam showed up just as she finishing her food and after ordering something to go, they climbed into Meg's truck and headed back towards the house.

"So what happened?" Meg asked as she pulled out of the lot.

"Well, I guess you knew about Dean?" Sam sighed.

"Yea."

"That's what you were coming to tell me when you showed up at the bunker wasn't it?"

"Yea, sorry. My life getting threatened kinda put a damper on sharing that tidbit with you."

"It's fine. I'm not mad. After Kevin called, I kept a closer watch on Dean," Sam went on to explain. "That was when I noticed little things, like how apparently he wasn't sleeping, but sneaking out of the room. I also caught him using the First Blade when he thought I was at the other end of the building."

"It's also why he wouldn't come in the house to talk to Cas like he normally would've," Meg added. Sam gave her a confused look. "The house is warded against demons, and angels for that matter. They have access to the yard, but not the house."

"But you and Cas can get in and out."

"The wards are used to us. I had to take Cas in a few times before they recognized his powers and let him pass by himself. The house is probably safer than the Bunker."

"Wow. No wonder you don't want to leave," Sam chuckled.

"Yea. You're lucky I like you." Sam gave a dry chuckled. "Anyway, what happened?"

"Well," Sam sighed, "Dean did something I didn't exactly agree with and I called him out on it. We argued. His eyes went black, which I don't think he realized. So last night, I tricked him into a Devil's trap and got it out of him before leaving him there and hightailing it out of there."

"Hm. Touching," Meg nodded. "Really adds to all that family angst."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Thanks. Can always count on you for support."

"Well, look at your track record-"

"Meg, shut up."

She huffed, rolling her eyes and driving. They were silent for most of the ride back. Linda called her to see where she was.

"Knew I forgot something," Meg grumbled ending the call. Sam gave her a curious glance. "I tend to forget to let Linda know when I'm leaving or where I'm going. Most likely I forget on purpose because really? I need to tell people my plans? Probably that stupid featherbrain's fault."

"How is everything?" Sam smirked.

"I'm ready for this kid to come out. I'm huge and I'm tired of being cooped up and tired of sleeping and eating constantly. And this whole dreaming thing is getting old."

"Since when do demons have dreams?" Sam asked.

"Since when do demons even sleep? Or get to have sex with an angel and even get pregnant for that matter?"

"Point taken. What kind of dreams?"

"I don't know Bullwinkle. I don't keep a dream journal."

Sam sat in silence, thinking a bit before shrugging. "Ryse is doing well?"

"I guess," Meg shrugged. "She doesn't move around as much as she used to, but Cas checked and she's fine."

"You let Cas use his grace?" Sam smirked.

"No," Meg grumbled. "I was unconscious at the time and kid let him use some of her powers since mine decided to be dormant and not do their job of healing my meatsuit. Yet more reasons why I want her out. I want full access to my powers."

"Only a few more weeks," Sam chuckled.

"Yea, well she needs to hurry up. I don't know how humans deal with this whole reproductive business."

"Couldn't tell you."

They were just pulling back into town when Meg's phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Where are you and why aren't you at home?"

"Oh hey Cas, I'm doing just fantastic," she greeted, sarcasm dripping heavily into her tone. She could hear his jaw clench together on the other end. "It's like you've hardly been gone at all. I mean-"

"Knock it off," he snapped before taking a breath. "Linda said you weren't home-"

"That's because I had to go pick Sam up because neither of you knuckleheads were answering your phones," Meg snarled defensively. "You know Sam Winchester? Kinda tall and moose-like with the awesome flowing hair? Yea, I'm sure you remember him. Especially since his brother, who is now a demon if you didn't remember, was or is one of your best and only friends. Oh but don't worry, I'll go clean up your messes for you. Hell why don't I just clean up everyone's messes? It's what I seem to be good at. And if I may, I also enjoy the fact that the only time you deem fit to check in is when Linda tells you I flew the coop. Then you get all high and mighty because I'm outside the protection of the wards to go pick up a Winchester who you were supposed to be watching! Tell me, are you actually concerned about me or is it just because of the spawn I'm incubating that you're all macho protective?"

"Are you done?" Cas sighed into the phone.

"Oh I'm just getting started if you want me to continue," Meg growled.

"I would prefer you didn't." Meg clamped her mouth shut. "Obviously you're fine. Is Sam ok?"

Meg took a breath, "Yes, Gigantor is fine. We're just getting back into town, probably ten minutes from the house. He said he left Dean in a Devil's trap."

"Ok. We have most of the ingredients on our half of the list. There's one or two yet. Kevin heard from Cain who is on the way to the house."

"You sent the Father of Murder to our house?" Meg asked calmly, Sam turning to look at her.

"Yes. He's not out to harm anyone."

"Says him," Meg scoffed. "He's a demon. THE demon."

"I trust him. Just like I trust you and Sam."

"Sometimes you trust too easily Clarence."

"Are you complaining?" he chuckled.

"Well I probably wouldn't be in the predicament I'm in now would I?"

"True enough, but that's not a clear answer."

"No, I'm not complaining," she admitted.

"Alright. I'll let you know when we're on our way back. Let us know when Cain gets there."

"Can do," Meg agreed. "Be careful out there Clarence."

She disconnected and placed her phone down in the cupholder, looking up when she caught the amused expression on Sam's face. "Something you want to share Bullwinkle?"

Sam shrugged as she pulled into the yard, "It's funny how you go from pissed off to calm and almost flirty in two seconds."

"Want to experience it first hand?" Meg asked sweetly.

"No. Ok, maybe that came out wrong," Sam huffed. "It's nice seeing you two have a semblance of some sort of normal relationship, especially considering what you both are. Dean tried and I've tried and I don't think either of us had even half of what the two of you have."

"Don't you go getting all sappy on me. Not unless you want me to puke on you," Meg rolled her eyes. Sam shrugged at her again as she parked the truck. "I'm really only in it for the sex."

"I think you and I both know that's not entirely true," Sam smirked before getting out of the truck. Meg glared at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Doug alerted them to a visitor. Sam and Meg had been camped out in the living room watching TV when they heard his snarling. Knowing Meg had just gotten comfortable, Sam got up from the chair and went to go check on the hellhound, or at least what was setting him off.<p>

Grabbing the sawed off shot gun he had started keeping at the door, he walked outside, scanning the yard for any sign of disturbances. Doug had stopped barking by this point.

"You must be Sam," a voice spoke behind him. Sam spun, pulling up the shot gun and aiming at the strange bearded figure. The figure held up his hands, "I come in peace."

Sam gave him a skeptical look, "Yea? Who the hell are you?

"Did your angel not tell you I was coming?"

"You're Cain?" Sam asked lowering the gun a bit.

"Yes. This is a very decent hellhound you have guarding the place," he answered scratching at thing air.

"Thanks."

"I would've knocked, but it appears I can only get so far before getting thrown back. This is quite the little safe house." Sam was silent. Cain looked him over before taking a step forward. "I am sorry for what happened to Dean. I did warn him of the cost."

"You told him he'd become a demon?" Sam snapped, hands clenching the gun.

"I warned him there was a cost. I thought he'd be stronger than I was," Cain sighed hanging his head. "I was wrong and it cost you a brother. For that, I am sorry."

"Well, you're going to help us fix it."

"That's why I'm here," Cain inclined his head. "Is the resident demon here? I'd like to speak with her."

"She's here, but I'm not sure how up to visitors she is right now."

"If you'd just let her know I'm here. Is there some place where I can hang out until Kevin and the angel get back?"

"If you pull him through, the wards should let him pass," Sam heard Meg's voice say to them. They both turned to look at her. She wiggled her fingers at Cain, "Howdy. Resident demon."

"You sure the wards will let him in?" Sam asked.

Meg shrugged, "Don't know. Won't hurt to try. They may try to reject him, but as long as you walk him through, it should be alright." Meg looked at Cain, "Just so you're aware, if you come inside, your powers aren't going to work as well."

"Will I need them to?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and turned to walk back inside, leaving them to stand there and exchange looks. Cain nodded at Sam, who took him by the arm and led him up to the front door. Meg was just walking back into the living room from the kitchen.

"So you're the famous Cain I've heard so much about?" Meg observed sitting down on the couch and adjusting the pillow behind her back.

"And you're the reincarnated daughter of Azazel who is pregnant with the offspring of an angel."

"Guilty," Meg replied flipping through the TV channels.

"There is quite a number of things floating around about you amongst the demons," Cain stated looking around the living room. Sam had stayed back a little, unsure how the two demons would react to each other.

"Is that fact supposed to bother me?" she asked.

"It should when it concerns not only your life, but that of your angel and the abomination you're carrying."

"What else is new?" Meg chuckled.

"There's also rumors of some of the angels not being too particularly happy either."

"If you're trying to scare me with things that have already crossed my mind, good luck," Meg growled.

"Obviously you're worried if you're staying safe behind your wards." Meg huffed. "Both want to experiment on the child once it's born."

"Then I wish them luck trying to get their slimy hands on her," Meg snarled. "She's mine and no one is touching her. There's a reason I was Azazel's favorite and Alistair's star pupil. I dare them to try."

Sam watched, nervous, as the two demons appraised each other. He had to admit, he was almost shocked by Meg's protectiveness, not having thought she'd have it in her. She was always so aloof when it came to talking about her feelings towards Cas and Ryse.

"And what about Castiel?" Cain asked, not backing down. "Are you as protective over him as you are of the abomination?"

Sam saw anger flash through her eyes and could have sworn her eyes flicked black.

"Try me," she sneered.

Cain stared her down for a moment before nodding his head. "You love him."

Sam saw something else cross Meg's expression. He knew the truth, knew Cain was right. Others, he was sure, had made their own opinions about the pair. Meg had admitted to him long before any of this. Cain had figured it out in a matter of minutes.

"Many think demons aren't capable of something as innocent and good as love," Cain continued, moving to sit down in one of the chairs. Sam relaxed. "You and I both know the truth."

"You don't know anything about me," Meg grumbled at him, crossing her arms over her swollen stomach.

"I know the look in your eyes and can see your true self under all the angelic grace hovering over you. You may be able to hide the façade from everyone else, but not me." Meg acted like she wasn't listening. "Just heed this one piece of advice. Hold onto them. Hold on and never let go. Protect them with your life or die trying. I wouldn't want you to go through the same loss I had to."

Meg turned to look at him, seeing the pain of loss in his gaze. She gave him a slight nod, the only sign to have heard him.


	20. Chapter 20

Two nights later, Meg wandered outside. It was late, the stars breaking through the darkness here and there. The only sign of light in the yard was from a small fire Cain had started.

"Here," he said after sensing her approach. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and took a seat on the ground.

"Uh, thanks," Meg replied, confused by the offer, but accepting it all the same. She tossed him a bag of marshmallows before lowering herself into the chair.

"What's this?"

"Can't have a fire without roasting marshmallows," Meg explained as Doug came prancing over, two long, thin sticks in his mouth. "See, even Doug knows."

"As intelligent as I'm sure he is-"

"Shut it. Yes, I told him to grab them," Meg rolled her eyes, tossing him one and holding the other out to him. "Do me a solid and shove one of those white fluffy things on the pokey end."

"Have you heard from them yet?" Cain asked opening the bag and sticking a marshmallow on the end. Meg shoved it immediately into the fire, as close to the embers as she could.

Shrugging, "Far as I know, they're on their way back." Cain nodded, his own marshmallow joining hers over the fire. "Could I ask you something?"

"You just did," he smirked.

"Har, har," she rolled her eyes. "Why so eager to end it? You do know there's no redemption for us right?" Cain didn't answer. "I mean, I get the whole Romeo-Juliet thing, but even death ain't gonna put you back with your precious love."

"What do you know?" he asked.

"I know that where you're going, there's going to be a whole lot of dead demons that are gonna be lining up for a shot at you. Abaddon included now that she's down there."

"I'm not scared of facing them."

"Cookie for you," Meg rolled her eyes. She lifted her now burning ball of sugar out of the fire and let it burn itself out to a charboiled crisp. "I still don't get what use it is for you to get yourself killed. Kind of a waste if you ask me."

"Had you known what you were heading to, would you have still sacrificed yourself for the Winchesters?"

"Fair point," Meg nodded, testing out the burnt remains of marshmallow so she didn't burn her mouth. Finding the temperature cool enough, she pulled off the goo and popped it in her mouth. "Yum, tastes like Hell."

"Do you miss it?"

"Do you?" Meg asked pointing the sticky end of her stick back at Cain for another marshmallow. Cain glanced at her, waiting for her to answer. She rolled her eyes, "It was definitely simpler back then."

"But do you miss it?"

Meg shrugged, "The old me would've. The new and improved me is content where she is."

"The old you had quite the reputation," Cain noted as he stuck another marshmallow on the end. "It was lucky for you that Azazel had such a hold on you."

"Why's that?"

"Because had I had my way, you would've been one of my knights."

"You don't say," Meg replied, intrigued. "I could've lived with that. Why am I lucky?"

"You wouldn't be alive right now had that happened."

"Abaddon was able to hold on long after you disappeared."

"Do you know what happened to the others?"

Meg glanced at him and shrugged, "Only rumors. I know they all met their end."

"By my hand," he nodded. Meg stared at him. "I killed each and every one of them until only Abaddon was left. She was the only one slippery enough to escape me. It was also thanks to her that I threw the blade away and swore not to kill again."

Meg watched him, "She killed your lady didn't she."

"She did."

"Which is why you gave that advice when you got here."

"It is." Meg nodded before turning her attention back to the fire. "How long have you been with the angel?"

"We're not exactly together."

"You're not exactly apart either," Cain added. "When did it start?"

Meg took a breath, "A few years ago, maybe. Not sure if it was that kiss in the warehouse or when he threw me in the holy fire. I was just being flirty most of the time. And the kiss was only to distract him while I took his angel blade. Course…then he threw me up against a wall and kissed the hell outta me. That may have been the igniter there."

"Sounds like you two have quite the history," Cain observed. Meg shrugged. "And complicated."

"You have no idea," Meg chuckled. "Nothing really happened until after Crowley skewered me. Ya know, had you been around, you should've been King of Hell. You could still do it. It's only Crowley in the way and once we get rid of his pet, it'll be a piece of cake."

"I don't want it." Meg nodded. "What about you? If you hate Crowley running hell, why not do it yourself?"

"One problem," Meg smirked feeling a familiar presence approaching behind her. "Got an angel on my shoulder that would lock me away for good if I tried. Right, Clarence?"

"I'm not sure what it is I'm agreeing too," Cas answered walking into the firelight. "What are you doing outside?"

"Roasting marshmallows," Meg replied offering him the flaming end of her stick, "Want one? They're good."

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked shaking his head at the offer.

"Catching up on some sleep," Meg replied pulling the gooey mess off and popping it in her mouth. "Get what you needed?"

"Yes. Kevin's going over everything inside," Cas said sitting down on the ground next to Meg. "Has Dean tried reaching Sam?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Meg said, pointing her stick at Cain who reloaded it for her. "Any idea where or how we're going to trap him?"

"This place would be the best form of defense, "Cain offered. "If we work the spell and potion inside the house where the wards are, he'll never know what he's walking in to when we summon him here."

Meg nodded, "Yea and have Sam call him to say he wants to talk."

"Isn't there someplace else we could do this?" Cask asked shifting on the ground. "Somewhere farther from the house?"

Meg held up a hand to quiet Cain who was about to respond, "What's wrong with the plan, Clarence?"

"A few things," he sighed. "Mostly, it's too close to you. I don't want you tangled up in this and I don't want to mess with the integrity of the wards."

"The wards will be fine," Meg scoffed. "And so will I. I can protect myself and not to mention the kid's powers are strong enough to look after us." Cas pursed his lips and glared at her. "Don't give me that look. It makes sense and I don't hear you coming up with anything different. And besides, if Sam throws me into the equation, Dean will hardly pass that up. It's an almost guarantee he'll show up."

"What do you mean by that?" Cain asked as Cas seethed next to her.

"Dean-o and I don't exactly get along. If Sam just so happens to mention I spilled the beans, Dean'll be here in the matter of a second to gut me. Or attempt to, because he'd have to get to me first," Meg smirked. Seeing Cas's stiff form, she reached out and patted his head, "Clarence just needs to warm up to the idea."

"Or maybe Sam and Kevin have a better idea," Cas grumbled.

Meg rolled her eyes, "It's the best plan of action we got unless you all think of something better. Don't be worrying about me and the kid. We'll be fine."

Cas glanced at Cain and clenched his jaw. Cain got up and after an excuse of saying he was going to get chocolate and graham crackers, left the two of them alone by the fire. For awhile, the logs crackling were the only noise.

Me rolled her eyes, "Get if off your chest already."

"Why are you always putting yourself in danger?" he growled quietly, not turning to look at her.

"I'm not," Meg shrugged. "Kid and I can handle ourselves and it's a pretty solid plan."

"Why?" he repeated.

She rolled her eyes, "Boredom. Sense of duty. I don't know. Most likely because I'm an asset who can get things done if need to be. I can help. Why are you so against it?"

"I want you safe," he answered turning to look at her. "I want you out of danger. This is a dangerous enough situation as it is. I'd rather not add you into the equation."

"So this is about more than just the kid?"

"Of course this is about more than just Ryse," he snapped. "Do you really think she's the only thing I care about? That you mean nothing to me? Have you not been paying attention these last few months?" Meg was silent. "How many more times do I have to tell you I love you before it sinks in? I want you around for as long as possible and that means keeping you safe and I can't do that all on my own when my grace is burning out."

"Ok," Meg said quietly, thrown a bit. "We'll see if we can think of a better plan. This one can be back-up, ok?"

He nodded at her and turned back to the fire. A second later, he felt her stand up, card her fingers through his hair and mumble something about bed. Cas turned and watched her walk slowly back to the house, one hand on her stomach.

"She's a resilient one," Cain's voice said from Meg's vacated chair. "Smart too."

"You forgot pigheaded and stubborn," Cas muttered.

"Aren't most women?" Cain chuckled. "Did she convince you?"

Cas let out a sigh, "We have no choice unless someone thinks of something better, which I'm trying."

"She does care about you, even if she's not very open about it," Cain said as he resumed roasting marshmallows over the flame. "And the child. I don't think she'd have put forth the idea unless she felt absolutely sure they'd both be ok."

"I know," Cas nodded. "For my own sanity I'd prefer a different plan."

"Well, if the instructions we were given are correct, we have a week to try and figure out an alternative."


End file.
